


The Girls of Summer

by RainbowDonkeys



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Everyone is babie, F/F, Fluff, soft, they're campers at an old fashioned summer camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: The summer before high school, Chaewon's parents send her to Camp Pink, an all girls summer camp in the middle of nowhere. She meets eleven other girls who change her life forever.~~~~~~~~~~"Um, and my name's Hyejoo," the last girl spoke with a downcast look in her eyes. Even though it was the middle of summer she wore all black; baggy jeans peeking out from under her vastly oversized my chemical romance t-shirt. "I'm thirteen too."The girl apparently named Hyejoo briefly looked up and her and Chaewon accidentally locked eyes. Oh, Chaewon thought, and she could barely hold back a little gasp. She's pretty.... so pretty.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 227
Kudos: 459





	1. The First Day of Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first loona fanfiction! I'm so excited to write this story as loona are my ults and I've never written fanfic of a girl group before. I've written two sets of stories in this au before, nct and exo. You can find the exo au under my aff account (same username) and the nct version here on ao3! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> PS my twt is @dahnyeogayo

"Mom, Dad... isn't it a bit... old fashioned to go to a sleepaway camp? I thought those all ended in the eighties..." Chaewon spoke quietly from the backseat of the car. It was the first day of June and instead of being in her pajamas watching TV or hanging out with her friends, Chaewon was on her way to summer camp. A sleepaway camp. For a whole month.

"Honey, your father and I think it's important for you to spend some time in the great outdoors." 

"Away from boys," her father added gruffly. To top everything off, the summer camp was all girls as well. 

That wouldn't be a problem anyways, Chaewon wanted to add, but held her tongue. Now was not the time for that conversation. 

The car finally stopped and Chaewon felt her heart sink a little. This was her fate: being trapped at a weird old camp with weird people she didn't know for an entire month, away from friends and TV and possibly her phone. 

"Well, it's time!" Her father spoke, and both of them darted out of the car to help get her things out of the trunk. She slowly slipped out as well, breathing in the fresh woodland air. 

"Goodbye honey," her mother spoke, kissing the top of her head and holding her tight. Her father joined the hug as well, and Chaewon felt her eyes get a little wet. Maybe, just maybe, she was afraid to be away from home for so long. She had never been away for more than a few days, and now she would be without her parents for a month. 

"Send us lots of letters, okay?" 

"Maybe there will be cell service?" Chaewon spoke hopefully. 

Her father looked around the camp and made a face. "I don't think so sweetie." 

Chaewon's face fell even more as her mother and father put her luggage into her hands, giving her their last hugs and kisses goodbye. And finally, with forlorn eyes, she watched them hop back into the SUV and drive back home. 

She blinked quickly, not wanting to be seen crying in front of the other campers, and lugged her bags down the pathway. A series of arrows pointed to a sign in table, and Chaewon went there as quickly as she could. 

"Hi there!" A very smiley college age girl said to her once she got to the little table, just a stand with a couple pens and some clipboards, and a very homemade looking sign hanging over it that said "CAMP PINK!!!" 

"H-Hi," Chaewon stuttered back, clutching her bags even tighter. 

"I'm Sana! I'm the counselor for the five to seven year olds! What's your name?" 

"Ch-Chaewon Park..." 

"Nice to meet you! Are you ready for the funnest summer of your life?" 

Chaewon just stared back at her with wide eyes. 

"Okay! Chaewon, how old are you?" 

"Thirteen..." 

“Alrighty! You’ll be in cabin E2, right down that way!” Sana pointed down a long winding path with her bright pink manicured finger. “You can go put your stuff down there and come back to the dining hall for staff introductions!”

“Thank you,” Chaewon said quietly, lifting up her bags with a little humph. 

“Thank you Chaewon! I can’t wait for a great summer together.” Chaewon gave her a hesitant smile and Sana returned it with a giant one, vigorously waving goodbye. 

Chaewon started slowly down that path, looking at her surroundings. Honestly, it was beautiful here: giant trees, filtering the summer sun through their leaves, the crunch of the gravel path beneath her, birds chirping and flowers and grasses blooming all around. Other than the distant sound of people talking, all she could hear was nature’s sounds: the animals, the wind through the grass and leaves and trees, and maybe even rushing water in the far distance. Even the cabins she passed by looked much more cute than shabby. It almost looked like a summer camp movie set. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad here. Maybe this summer would be like a movie. 

She finally reached her cabin, across from another labeled E1, at the very end of the path. They were the farthest away from the center of camp, and Chaewon wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. She pushed open the door closing the cabin to the outside world, and peered around inside. It was almost cute. There was a window, a shelf, and three sets of bunk beds. All of the beds had stuff on them except the bottom bed in the corner, so Chaewon threw her stuff on top of it. It was a little small for six girls but it was warm and cozy even. Maybe she could handle living there for a month. 

She remembered Sana saying to head back to the dining hall so she took one last look at her cabin and headed back out. She figured the dining hall was down this path just the other way, and walked quickly. She noticed other buildings behind the cabins on her way back, what must be the bathrooms. Now that was one thing she wasn’t looking forward to. As she got closer to the dining hall the voices got louder and louder until the feminine giggles and chatter were almost thundering, and she pushed her way inside.

The room was fairly big, with large, circular tables set up all over. There seemed to be a kitchen in the back, hidden behind a wall except for doors and a small window. The walls were a faded yellow, and pictures of former campers adorned them. The tables were covered with ugly pink and yellow plastic tablecloths, and it kind of smelled like food. Everyone seemed to be sitting with their age group, and Chaewon searched with her eyes to find a group of girls similar to her. Suddenly, a girl with a bright smile and auburn bangs beckoned her over. Slowly, Chaewon walked over. 

"Hi! Are you in our group?" She asked in a high pitched voice. 

"We're the thirteen to fifteens," a very pretty blonde girl added. 

"We're waiting for one more," another girl with reddish hair added. 

"I think that's me," Chaewon quietly answered. 

"Sit down then sit down!" The first girl said, two girls scooching over to make room for her. 

Once she was sat down, all of them squished around that small circular table, they all sort of fell silent. Nobody seemed to know each other from before, or even what to say. 

"We should do self introductions," a girl with a dark bob firmly spoke. 

"Isn't that a little school-ish? It's summer, dude," a girl who was somehow tinier than Chaewon herself asked.

"Maybe... but how else will we all get to know each other?" A very beautiful soft spoken girl answered. 

The girl with the bob made a weird noise. "Okay good! Let's say our name, how old we are, and... a hobby!" 

A couple of the girls rolled their eyes but nobody said anything. 

"I guess I'll start," a girl with a deep voice began. "I'm Heejin, I'm fourteen, and I like...soccer I guess?" Compared to her in her little green dress, Heejin, dressed in leggings and a sporty crop top, seemed awfully cool. She nodded to the girl on her right and she smiled and began. 

"I'm Hyunjin, I'm fourteen too, and I like soccer too, actually. I like basketball and other sports too though." Her voice was pretty and breathy, and her and Heejin shared a knowing grin. 

"Alrighty! I'm Haseul! I'm fifteen, and um, hobbies! Um..." She looked briefly at the soft spoken girl who defended her earlier before looking away. "Well, I'm the student body president in my high school." Chaewon smiled; she seemed sweet, if not a bit awkward. 

"Yo I'm Yeojin! I'm thirteen and my hobbies are sleeping and eating," the next girl loudly spoke, the one who had questioned Haseul. Everyone chuckled. 

"Um, I'm Vivi," the girl who defended Haseul earlier said. Haseul looked absolutely starstruck but Vivi didn't seem to notice her staring. "I'm fifteen, and I like cooking," she said quietly. This Vivi girl was really beautiful, and Chaewon thought Haseul was about to start drooling. 

The next girl looked between Vivi and Haseul and made a face before starting. "I'm Jungeun, I'm fourteen, and," she chuckled a little, "I like playing soccer too." She was quiet, but she had a coolness about her that was almost intimidating to Chaewon. 

"Hi guys! I'm Jinsoul, I'm fifteen, and my hobby is cheerleading!" the next girl spoke happily. She really did seem like a cheerleader, at least to Chaewon. She was the blondest girl Chaewon had ever seen. Jungeun looked over at her, and Jinsoul gave her a giggly wink. Jungeun seemed surprised at that, but smiled a little to herself. 

"Hi I'm Yerim! I'm thirteen and I...I just like hanging out with my friends!" she said with a bright grin. Chaewon smiled just looking at her. 

"Hey, I'm Sooyoung. I'm fifteen and I like dancing... oh, and putting together looks." Even though they were out in the woods at camp, Sooyoung had on e-girl clothes and beautiful, heavy makeup. 

"Hi guys! I'm Jiwoo! I'm fourteen and I like singing and dancing too!" The girl with the bangs spoke brightly. 

"Wait a second... you look kind of familiar," Sooyoung spoke with furrowed brows, looking Jiwoo over. "Do you have a tiktok?" 

"Yeah! I go by Chuu on there." 

All of the other girls looked up at her with surprise. Chaewon didn't have tiktok, but even she knew that Chuu is one of the most famous tiktokers on the app, making cute soft girl look and comedy videos 

Yeojin squinted at her for a second. "You are Chuu from tiktok..." 

"But wait! You look familiar too," Jiwoo answered and then gasped. "You're Yves, right?" 

Sooyoung grinned back at her. "Yup, that's me." 

Now Chaewon was really surprised; Yves is another famous tiktoker. She usually makes e-girl content and tiktok dance covers. 

"Was this planned?" Jungeun asked. 

They looked at each other and smiled. "Nope!" Jiwoo answered. "We've never even met before." 

"We've never even collabed before," Sooyoung added. 

"Weird," Heejin said. 

"Wait, who is next?" Haseul asked. They all turned to look at Chaewon, who of course was seated next to Jiwoo. She looked at the table nervously. 

"U-um, I'm Chaewon," she spoke, her voice even quieter than usual. "I'm thirteen. I like...um...playing nintendo?" 

Jiwoo gasped. "Do you play animal crossing? You look just like Isabelle! Except human!" 

Chaewon giggled a little bit; she wasn't sure what to say to that, but from Jiwoo it sounded like a compliment. "Thank you." She fell silent, and she turned to the girl sitting next to her. Immediately, she was a little bit overwhelmed.

"Um, and my name's Hyejoo," the last girl spoke with a downcast look in her eyes. Even though it was the middle of summer she wore all black; baggy jeans peeking out from under her vastly oversized my chemical romance t-shirt. "I'm thirteen too." 

The girl apparently named Hyejoo briefly looked up and her and Chaewon accidentally locked eyes. Oh, Chaewon thought, and she could barely hold back a little gasp. She's pretty.... so pretty. 

"Uh...uh...." Hyejoo stuttered, sparing another side eyed glance at Chaewon. Chaewon quickly looked down at the table, but she took a peek out of the corner of her eye, and she could see Hyejoo's cheeks were pink. "I-I like v-video games too." Hyejoo sat on her hands and stared pointedly at the ugly tablecloth. She seemed...odd, but there was something about her that made Chaewon like her immediately. 

"Finally, introductions done," Yeojin spoke. "Not that you all are boring, but this was lame." 

"Hello campers! Welcome to Camp Pink and to the greatest summer of your whole life! I'm Jihyo, your camp director! I'll be introducing you to your counselors and a few of the rules here around our camp!" 

Immediately, Chaewon zoned out, overwhelmed by being in a new place and meeting tons of new people. She was tired already, and she needed a few minutes to herself. 

But as Jihyo droned on, Chaewon felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Hyejoo looking at the ground but turned towards her. 

"U-um," she mumbled lowly. "I like your dress," she said, as if it was all one word, and immediately turned back to Jihyo. 

"Th-thank you," Chaewon answered quietly, adding whatever that was to all of the other things overwhelming her. By the time she tuned back in to Jihyo her speech was almost over, and she was gesturing to the other staff around her. 

"Every age group is going to have their own counselor to lead them on activities and make sure they're having fun fun fun! Your counselors are going to come over to your tables and introduce themselves now!" 

The girls stared at the front of the room, but it didn't look like any of the counselors were approaching their table. They all shared a look of confusion until Jihyo sheepishly stood in front of them. 

"Hey guys! My thirteen to fifteens! Woo!" She said excitedly, but Chaewon could tell she was a bit uncomfortable. 

"I thought you were the camp director..." Yerim said, very confused. 

"And I am!" She paused for a moment. "So ladies...well... we had a bit of a rough time staffing this year, so we couldn't get quite enough counselors this year, so...you guys are...on your own! Yay!" 

"Wait, what?" Jinsoul said. 

"Isn't that illegal?" Sooyoung added. 

"How could you just not get enough staff?" Yeojin asked. 

A counselor passed by their table and looked their confused expressions over. "The camp is broke," she said quietly. 

"Jeongyeon!" Jihyo whispered curtly, and Jeongyeon ran off with a chuckle. Jihyo took a deep breath and put on a very fake smile. "Well, anyways, we don't have a counselor for your group, but camp will still be fun fun fun for all of you! You guys can hang out freely most of the time, and all the counselors will lead activities for you when they have time! And if you have an issue you can always talk to any of us, but you should go to Tzuyu, our sixteen to eighteens counselor first!" 

"Honestly, I think this is gonna be cush ladies. No counselor... no rules," Yeojin said. 

Jihyo laughed nervously. "I don't know about no rules....but you'll still have the time of your life! I promise! Now...I have to go find Jeongyeon, excuse me." Jihyo waved goodbye, and the girls all confusedly waved after her. 

Once she was out of earshot Yeojin all gave them a conspiratory look, beckoning them to all lean in. When they were close enough to feel each other's breaths on their faces, she smiled. 

"No counselor, no rules." 


	2. Pool Daze

The first day of camp had been far easier than Chaewon had thought it would be. After being overwhelmed by all of the new people her group had mostly just stuck to themselves, unpacking their belongings and then playing on their phones. There was wifi in the dining hall and some other areas of camp, but none in the cabins So once the cook had kicked them out after meals they went to their cabins and just played games. Chaewon found out who was in her cabin (Heejin, Hyejoo, Yeojin, Yerim, and Hyunjin sleeping above her) but they didn't talk very much. 

That morning the girls had all been awakened by the blare of a large bell, ringing through camp and calling everyone to breakfast at the bright and early hours of eight am. They groaned and stepped out, meeting the rest of their group without even changing out of their pajamas. 

Breakfast had been alright, a touch awkward but nothing too bad, until most people were finished. The thirteen to fifteen year old girls watched the rest of campers get picked up and taken off by their counselors, while they just sat there. 

"I guess they have activities," Jinsoul said forlornly. 

"Yesterday was so boring," Yeojin loudly answered. "We can't just sit around all day and ignore each other. We have to do something." 

"Yeah!" Yerim cheered. "It's camp! We have to do stuff!" 

"It was cold when we were walking to breakfast, but it looks like it's gonna be pretty hot today," Heejin spoke. 

"Actually, I thought I saw a pool yesterday..." Jungeun said. 

Most of the girls brightened up considerably. "Let's hang out there!" Yerim said excitedly. 

"We'll have to see if another group is already hanging out there; I don't wanna be stuck in the pool with five year olds..." Sooyoung mumbled. 

"We can double check if people are there on our way back to the cabins. If it's empty we'll change into swimsuits and go there!" Jiwoo answered, and Sooyoung smiled at her. 

"Alright then." 

A short while later they were changed into swimsuits, hopping into the pool, abandoned except for a pretty lifeguard named Momo that Yeojin was making eyes at. 

"Guys, let's play something," Heejin suggested with a smile.

"How about water polo?" Jungeun suggested, and most of the girls cheered. They organized themselves into two teams: Jinsoul, Sooyoung, Jiwoo, and Jungeun versus Yerim, Yeojin, Heejin, and Hyunjin. Haseul volunteered to be the referee, and Vivi decided to be everyone's cheerleader. 

Even though everyone else seemed to be having a good time at the pool, Chaewon didn't feel the same. Seeing the other girls in their swimsuits hadn't exactly made her feel confident. Jinsoul, Jiwoo, Vivi, and Sooyoung had looked beautiful and grown up in their bathing suits, and Jungeun, Heejin, and Hyunjin looked so fit and muscular. Compared to them, Chaewon felt like a little girl. And, sports had never really been her thing, so she wasn't going to play water polo with them. 

Luckily, she had a respite. Hyejoo was sitting on the pool chairs off to the side. It looked like she was wearing a swimsuit, but it was buried beneath her oversized black panic at the disco t-shirt, that went almost down to her knees. She wasn't doing anything, just staring into the distance with her arms crossed, but hanging with her felt much safer than going off with the other girls. 

"Hi Hyejoo," she spoke quietly, sitting down criss cross apple sauce in a pool chair facing Hyejoo. 

"H-Hey," Hyejoo answered, glancing at her before quickly turning away and not saying anything. Chaewon pouted, trying to think of something to say.

"So...you said you liked video games yesterday?" 

"Mmh-hm." Hyejoo nodded. 

Chaewon giggled and noticed Hyejoo sharply avert her eyes. "Then how come you came to a camp like this?" 

"Well, I wanted to go to computer camp. But my parents think I should go outside more and stupid stuff like that. So they made me come here. I'm still kinda pissed." 

Chaewon hummed and Hyejoo turned to look at her, finally, her long straight black hair falling over her shoulders. Gosh she's pretty, Chaewon thought, and now she was the one who turned away.   
"This kind of thing isn't really my thing either. My parents made me come too," she answered, giving Hyejoo a sympathetic smile. "But, you know...everyone seems nice so far. We don't have a counselor so nobody is making us do anything. I...I think this might be fun, maybe." 

Hyejoo shifted so she was laying down sideways in the pool chair, facing Chaewon. "You think?" 

Chaewon shrugged and smiled. "Maybe!"

"If you think so...then...maybe." 

They looked at each other before quickly turning away, for what felt like the millionth time that day, and fell into a comfortable silence. What was it about Hyejoo that made her feel so weird, so shy? But somehow...so comfortable? 

"You know, we don't have to go play with the other girls, but we could at least put our feet in the water. It might feel nice." 

Chaewon could barely believe it but for the first time since camp begun, she saw a smile poking out of the corner of Hyejoo's triangle shaped lips. 

"I mean it is really hot..." 

Chaewon nodded and grinned. "Then let's go!" 

They shared a real smile this time and got up, sitting down on the edge of the pool and putting their feet in the water. 

"You were right," Hyejoo spoke quietly. 

"Huh?" 

"You were right. This is nice." 

The two girls locked eyes then, and Chaewon's heart began to beat faster, and faster, and faster. Really, she couldn't help but smile. And slowly, Hyejoo smiled back. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the pool, team Jinsoul and Jungeun and Jiwoo and Sooyoung (dubbed team triple JS) was narrowly beating out team Heejin and Hyunjin and Yeojin and Yerim (dubbed team swag, by Yeojin of course). 

"Wait!" Jiwoo shouted, panting heavily. "I need a break!" 

"What sort of strategy is this?" Yeojin yelled back. 

Haseul whistled loudly. "Time out! Take five ladies!" She shouted in a fake referee voice, and Vivi giggled at her. 

While Jiwoo sat down on the pool steps, Jinsoul swam over to Jungeun. 

"How come you're so good at this?" Jinsoul asked Jungeun with a grin, leaning against the wall of the pool. 

Jungeun grinned, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "Well, I play a lot of sports at school. I'm on the soccer team, and the basketball team, and the tennis team, and the lacrosse team, and sometimes in the summer I do baseball..." 

"You must be super strong then," Jinsoul answered with a look in her eyes Jungeun couldn't read. 

"I dunno..." Jungeun smiled and lifted her arm up out of the water. 

Jinsoul bit her lip. "Oh! Can I feel your muscles?" 

Jungeun turned her surprised face into a grin. She didn't want Jinsoul to think she was turning her down, but maybe she was a bit surprised that the cute cheerleader one year her senior was flirting. "Of course," she answered, flexing her bicep. 

"Oh my gosh I was right... you're so strong," Jinsoul spoke while squeezing Jungeun's muscle. 

"Jinsoul!" Sooyoung shouted, and Jinsoul turned back to look at her. 

"Your hair!" Yerim added, with concern, and Jinsoul looked down. Jungeun just noticed too that Jinsoul's hair was green. Jungeun had seen blonde hair turn green from being in the pool too long, but this was a bright green, a worse case than she had ever seen before. 

"How does it even get that green?" Jiwoo mumbled. 

"It has to be pretty dead hair..." Sooyoung answered quietly. 

Jinsoul giggled good naturedly, but Jungeun just knew something was off; the laughter wasn't up in her eyes like it had been all day. Maybe this was something she was insecure about...

"Guys!" Jungeun shouted before she could stop herself. "Your hair looks a mess too! Yeojin, you look like cousin it!" 

The other girls turned around and laughed seeing Yeojin's wet hair covering her face. Yeojin pouted for a second before wrapping her hair all the way around her head, making everyone laugh. 

"Ladies!" Haseul shouted again in her special referee voice. "Everyone ready to start up again?" 

"Yeah!" They all cheered as Jinsoul put her up in a bun. 

"Position!" Vivi laughed again at Haseul's silly voice. "Three, two..." 

Jinsoul turned to Jungeun while Haseul counted down. "Thank you," she mouthed. Jungeun just smiled and Jinsoul smiled back, genuinely so, and it was heartbreakingly beautiful. 

"One, go!" Haseul yelled, and the splashing and screaming began again. 

"Go team triple JS, go team swag, go referee Haseul, go Chaewon and Hyejoo sitting in the corner, go!" Vivi shouted. 

"You're only supposed to cheer for one team!" Jinsoul yelled to Vivi between pants for air. 

"Really?" Vivi asked and laughed, Haseul not paying attention to the game at all and just staring at her. 

"How about tonight I teach you some cheers?" 

Vivi laughed. "Sounds good." 


	3. Hiking Hell

During breakfast the next day, the twelve girls were approached by one of the counselors. 

"Hi ladies! I'm Nayeon and I'm in charge of the sixteen to eighteen year olds. Do you all want to come on a hike with us? At the end there's a beautiful lake with a view and we bring BLTs and brownies!" 

Chaewon and Hyejoo shared a fearful look and Haseul looked nervous. 

"Hiking isn't really my thing..." Sooyoung spoke with distain. 

"Come on! Let's all go!" Jiwoo cheered, clutching onto Sooyoung's arm. "It'll be fun!" 

"Alright then it's settled we're all going," Sooyoung spoke immediately. 

"What?" Hyejoo cried, the loudest Chaewon had ever heard her speak. 

"Yay! Glad to hear it ladies," Nayeon answered. "After breakfast get changed and come right back here." 

Haseul and Vivi shared a look and Hyejoo visibly deflated. Chaewon patted her back and pouted. 

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was that bad. It was actually a very strenuous hike, and even Nayeon was panting heavily. Chaewon and Hyejoo were at the very back, groaning their way up the massive hill. 

But Hyunjin and Heejin were having a great time. The sun was out, the air was fresh, and they were moving like they would normally. This hike wasn't so bad for them, and it felt really nice. Hyunjin had especially missed this; if she was at home she would be doing prep for all her teams for next year.

"How...far....are....we?" Haseul panted out. Vivi looked at her worriedly and Haseul forced a smile on her face, but Heejin and Hyunjin shared a smile. They had seen her weezing all the way up. 

"Actually...we're not too far!" Nayeon answered, panting heavily too, lugging all the food up as well. 

Heejin turned to Hyunjin, giving her an up and down look that sent a shiver down Hyunjin's spine for reasons she couldn't quite explain yet.

"I'll race you to the lake," she spoke mischeviously. 

Hyunjin grinned back. "It's a deal." Over the past three days of camp, Heejin often challenged Hyunjin like this. But Hyunjin loved a good competition, and it was probably the reason they had gotten so close in just three days. It was nice her now best friend at camp felt the same. 

"I'll count you all off," Yeojin said from behind, and Heejin and Hyunjin crouched in the grass. "Three, two, one, go!" 

The girls immediately sped off into the distance, running over the rough rocks and little patches of grass. Hyunjin knew Heejin had speed over her, but Hyunjin was best when it came to stamina. If she was patient, she knew she could win. 

Only a few moments later she was almost caught up, right behind Heejin, about to overtake her. But in that moment, Heejin whipped her long brown hair around to give Hyunjin a big smile. 

And Hyunjin froze in her tracks. 

Heejin is beautiful. That was obvious; Hyunjin had noticed from the first moment they had met that Heejin was beautiful, but she'd never really noticed until now. Heejin is beautiful, and smart, and funny, and-

Oh no. 

"Dude, what happened?" Yeojin yelled from behind, and Hyunjin was pulled from her thoughts. The race, right. She sighed and continued running, quickly hitting the top of the hill over the lake, where Heejin was waiting for her. 

The view was beautiful. This shimmering blue lake, hidden between the walls of the mountain. A crack between the peaks showed the green woodlands, stretching out to what seemed like the end of the earth down below. It was beautiful. 

But when Hyunjin turned to look at Heejin, she saw something more beautiful standing right beside her. 

"I win," Heejin spoke quietly. 

"Yeah," Hyunjin answered, looking down as her cheeks turned a little bit pink. "You do." 

"Woooo!" Yeojin screamed behind them, running between the two girls and tearing off her hiking clothes into her swimsuit, about to jump into the water. 

"Yeojin!" Nayeon yelled. "Lunch first!" 

Yeojin frowned and froze, slowly walking back to the counselor. But the rest of the girls followed suit, getting into their bathing suits to go eat lunch. It had gotten super hot out, plus the hike had warmed them all up quite a bit, so they just wanted to hang out in their swimsuits. 

"You know what sucks about this camp?" Heejin said to Hyunjin as they threw their clothes in a pile, jogging to Nayeon to get lunch. 

"What?" 

"There's no boys," Heejin groaned. "We spend so much time in our swimsuits; wouldn't it be so hot to hang out all day with a bunch of sporty shirtless guys like us? There aren't even any male counselors! I am so deprived." 

Hyunjin grimaced and nodded at Heejin before looking down at the ground. Nayeon handed her a BLT and a brownie, and Hyunjin just didn't know what to say, while Heejin just ate and chatted and didn't even realize anything was wrong. But all Hyunjin could think was oh no oh no oh no oh no. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After all of the girls had finished their food, and after Nayeon made them rest for thirty minutes to make sure none of them got sick, the twelve girls sat on the cliff above the lake. It was a bit of a distance but definitely still safe, and Nayeon said that when her and her friends were campers, the best part of the hike was jumping into the lake.

"Who is going to be the first to jump in?" Yerim asked. 

Haseul's eyes widened and Jiwoo pouted and shook her head vigorously. Jinsoul stood up and smiled. "Hmm... why not?" she said, looking over the edge and grinning. The other girls looked at her with surprise, and Jungeun with a tinge of worry

"Do one of your cheer routines!" Yeojin yelled and Jinsoul laughed, turning to the girls and thinking for a moment. 

"Ready, okay! Go, go G-O, go lions go!" she yelled, doing the cheerleader motions before backflipping into the water. The other girls looked down into the water, with excitement and fear, when Jinsoul's little blonde head bobbed to the surface. 

"It's so cold!" She yelled up to them, giggling and rubbing her arms. After a moment Jungeun stood up too, jumping right into the lake. 

"FUCK!" Jungeun screamed, louder than the girls had heard her before. The all laughed loudly while Jinsoul and Jungeun swam to each other, teeth chattering. 

"Oh my god maybe we shouldn't have done this," Jungeun said. 

"Hopefully we'll warm up soon?" Jinsoul responded, hiding her pout at the cold water. The blonde cheerleader then looked up at Jungeun hopefully. "Huddle for warmth?" 

"Hell yeah," Jungeun answered, and the two girls tightly wrapped their arms around each other. Immediately it was like the cold of the water went away. Jinsoul's skin was so soft and she was so warm that Jungeun thought she might pass out. Jungeun tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart; it was so loud that Jinsoul could probably hear it. Jinsoul was trembling just a little in her arms, but Jungeun was sure it was just the cold water. 

"I can't believe you can do a backflip!" Jungeun cried and Jinsoul laughed. 

"I'm a cheerleader, aren't I? I have to know how to do a backflip," she answered. 

In that moment, all Jungeun wanted to do was tell Jinsoul her routine was cute, but she knew Jinsoul would probably think she was weird. But hadn't Jinsoul been the one obviously flirting with her yesterday at the pool? Maybe she wouldn't mind so much if Jungeun flirted back.

"You know, your cheer routine was really cute," Jungeun said quietly. 

"Really?" Jinsoul answered in a high pitched voice that made Jungeun smile. Jungeun nodded, and Jinsoul looked into her eyes. "Well, you're really cute." 

At that Jungeun really blushed, trying not to make an absolute fool of herself in front of the cutest girl she had probably ever seen in her entire life. Jungeun could hardly process the fact that the cutest girl she had probably ever seen in her entire life thought she was cute too. Jinsoul just hugged Jungeun tighter, probably trying to escape the cold, and Jungeun smiled into the crook of her neck. 

The sound of splashing and giggling and the feeling of droplets of water landing on her filled Jungeun's ears, probably the rest of the girls jumping into the water too, but Jungeun was not distracted in the slightest. Really, it felt like her and Jinsoul were alone together, no matter where they were. Maybe, just maybe, this could turn into more than just a camp friendship or camp flirtation.

"Jinsoul and Jungeun sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Yeojin chanted suddenly. Jungeun and Jinsoul were pulled out of their own little world, spinning around while still locked together to glare at her. 

"Aren't we a little too old for that?" Yerim asked quietly. 

"Yerimmie, we are never too old to make fun of couples." 

At the word 'couple', Jungeun hid her face so Jinsoul wouldn't see her blushing. So she couldn't see Jinsoul doing the same. 


	4. The Ledge

"What should we do today?" Jiwoo asked excitedly. The twelve girls were at breakfast and today, no staff members were offering things to do, so they had to come up with stuff on their own. 

"Maybe the pool?" Yerim mumbled, but Jinsoul shushed her. 

"But where else is there?" Sooyoung asked. 

"I mean, we don't really know anything about camp..." Vivi trailed off. 

"We could go exploring!" Haseul cried. "See what there is to do around camp. After all, if we're going to be here a month we'll need more stuff to do. We're already bored and it's only the fourth day." 

"I like that idea," Vivi said softly, and Chaewon laughed at the weird expression Haseul made. The other girls agreed, and they all cleared their plates to go. 

Once they were all dressed for the day they began their exploration of camp. They found all the different cabins and their bathrooms, the dining hall, and the pool, all of the places they had already been to. But they also discovered the massive beautiful meadow dotted with daisies in between the kiddie cabins, the art shack where counselors were helping their young campers with crafts, the store where they could buy snacks and other essential goods (Yeojin bought twenty dollars worth of candy and Sooyoung bought tampons), the counselor's cabins where Hyejoo swore she saw a bottle of vodka on the windowsill, the lone cabin hidden between the trees that the girls were way too afraid to get close to, and the trails leading off far into the distance. They were still out exploring when lunch was called but afterwards, they continued their search. 

"What's that up there?" Yerim said softly, pointing over to a big pile of rocks on the other side of a small stream. 

Heejin shrugged. "Let's find out," she said, the girls crossing the little bridge to the rocks. Heejin and Hyunjin started climbing up them without worry, and paused for a long time. Slowly, they turned back to the other girls with a big grin. 

"It's beautiful up here! You've gotta come," Hyunjin said. 

"It's not that hard to climb, we promise," Heejin added. Some of the girls looked hesitant but Jungeun and Jinsoul followed after them, and slowly, everyone made it up. 

Heejin and Hyunjin were right. The view was beautiful; they could see the tops of the trees of the entire outskirts of camp and the tall, snow capped mountains. There were lots of places for the girls to sit comfortably. 

"It's a ledge," Yeojin said. 

"A nice ledge," Yerim added. 

"It's so romantic..." Jiwoo mumbled

"Let's stay here for a minute," Vivi said, and Haseul grinned at that. So the girls sat down and talked on that beautiful ledge in the warm afternoon air. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sooyoungie! I found some service!" Jiwoo cried, sitting a little away from the rest of the girls and peering down at her phone. Immediately Sooyoung rushed over, whipping out her own iphone to check her tik tok account. It wasn't often that camp had any cell service, so any time they got some was a treat. And it was important too; Sooyoung and Jiwoo didn't want to lose their tik tok clout while at camp. 

"Look!"Jiwoo cried excitedly. "Look how many views the one we made in the dining hall on the first day has! It's more than a lot of my older videos." Sooyoung peered over shoulder to rewatch the video, one of them surprising their followers with the fact that they met. 

"We should make another; it'll be good for both of our brands," Sooyoung suggested. 

"Yeah! What should we do?" Jiwoo cheered in her happy voice. 

"How about the renegade? I know you know the dance already; I saw your video." 

"You really watched my videos?" 

"Duh, weren't we following each other before?" 

Jiwoo smiled and tilted her head. "That's true. It's just nice to hear." 

They locked eyes for a few moments before Sooyoung cleared her throat. "Um, anyways, renegade? Or is that already over done..." 

"I don't know a lot of the more recent dances so let's do it," Jiwoo answered, giving a firm nod and holding her fists steady. Sooyoung giggled; how could Jiwoo possibly be so cute? She was somehow even cuter in real life than she seemed on her tiktok. 

"Hey Jungeun?" Jiwoo called. Jungeun gave her a dirty look but ran over to her. 

"What." 

"Could you take a video of us for tik tok?" Jiwoo asked, making puppy dog eyes. 

Jungeun rolled her eyes. "Fine. Tell me where to stand." 

After fifteen minutes of positioning the camera location and angle, they were finally ready to take the video. Standing in front of the trees, the semi semi famous teen girls did the dance perfectly. As soon as it was done, Jungeun stood up and made a face. 

"Really? The renegade?" 

"What, did we not do a good job?" Sooyoung responded as Jungeun handed her back her phone. 

"No, you guys made it look as good as possible, but..." Jungeun didn't receive an answer as Sooyoung and Jiwoo were absorbed in watching the video. 

"Is the lighting good?" Jiwoo asked. 

"Yeah, I like it. The trees in the back add a nice touch." 

They both looked up. "Thanks Jungeun!" They cheered, but she was already sitting next to Jinsoul again. 

"Should I post it?" Sooyoung asked. Jiwoo grinned and nodded, and they posted it before immediately locking it. "I can't look at it for five minutes after I post; it makes me too nervous. I'm always worried whether it's gonna flop or not." 

Jiwoo gasped as the girls sat back down on the rocks. "Same!" 

The girls nervously sat down, huddling close together in silence. Despite her nerves, Sooyoung smiled to herself. Some people might think her worries were petty so it was nice to know Jiwoo just got her. 

"Okay I think it's been five minutes," Jiwoo said quickly even though it had definitely not been five minutes. 

"Same," Sooyoung answered, opening her phone and pulling up tik tok. The girls breathed a simoultaneous sigh of relief; they were getting more engagement than usual and it had definitely not flopped. 

"Check the comments check the comments!" Sooyoung opened them and as they read, the pair slowly smiled. Some of the comments complimented the girl's fresh faced appearances (as they had stopped wearing makeup after the first day of camp), others complimented their dancing, and others complimented the beautiful view. But, most actually had to do with shipping the two. 

You two make such a cute couple! One said, Sooyoung reading them in her head. 

im calling them chuuves

#chuuves

WORLDS CUTEST TIK TOK LESBIANS!!! 

Sooyoung looked up at Jiwoo and slowly, she smiled back. You know what? Sooyoung could see it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They had been sitting all together at the ledge for a while (except for Sooyoung and Jiwoo who snuck off to make their tik tok) when Jinsoul tugged on Jungeun's sleeve. Jungeun looked up at the cheerleader expectantly. 

"Come with me?" She said quietly, and who was Jungeun to tell her no? Jungeun nodded and Jinsoul returned it with that perfect, perfect grin, and she led her friend up the ledge. 

"What's up?" Jungeun asked when Jinsoul finally sat down, almost at the very top of the ledge. 

"It's almost sunset. I wanted to see it," she spoke, and Jungeun sat down next to her. Jinsoul was right, the sun had begun to set and from here they had the perfect view: the sun coming down over the tops of the tall trees, framed by the mountains on either side. Jungeun and Jinsoul shared a silent smile; in that moment, everything was perfect. 

They watched in silence but slowly, Jinsoul her head rest on Jungeun's forehead. Jungeun smiled to herself and in a moment of courage, she let her arm wrap around Jinsoul's slight shoulders. 

"You know, this kinda feels like a movie..." Jinsoul spoke very quietly. 

"What does?" 

"This moment. Right here, right now. And everything too." 

Jungeun thought for a moment before answering. "I agree." 

"You know...everything about it. The pretty summer camp, the people here... like that sort of rag tag bunch of misfits that somehow all go together...and me and you. Like the jock and the cheerleader." 

Jungeun immediately felt her face and the tips of her ears burst into flames, unable to stop a shy smile from blooming on her face. Jinsoul was sweet, too sweet, and Jungeun thought she knew exactly what Jinsoul meant by that. Jungeun shyly hid her face in the crook of Jinsoul's neck and Jinsoul giggled at her. 

"What, did that make you shy?" Jungeun just nodded, still hiding her face, and Jinsoul burst into more giggles. 

"Agh," Jungeun said eventually, sitting up when she regained her composure, still unable to look Jinsoul in the eye. "I just had to ruin that moment, didn't I?" 

"I don't think so," Jinsoul answered, nestling herself deeper into Jungeun's shoulder. "I think you made it better."


	5. Jungeun&Jinsoul

"Ugh, how is it so hot out already?" Heejin groaned. The girls were sitting at breakfast, the sun already beatingdown on them through the windows. 

"What should we do then?" Haseul asked. 

Yeojin and Yerim shared a smile before slowly chanting, "Pool, pool, pool." Slowly, the rest of the girls joined in, until almost everyone was excitedly cheering about going to the pool. 

"Let's go!" Jiwoo cheered, and the girls raced to put away their trays and get changed into their swimsuits. 

All of them except for one. Jinsoul slowly stood up and made her way to put her trays, standing silently next to Jungeun. She deflated when she noticed Jinsoul's empty expression. 

"Is everything okay?" Jungeun asked. 

"Yeah!" Jinsoul responded, putting a smile on her face. "I don't think I'm gonna go to the pool today though. I'm pretty tired." 

"Can I stay with you?" Jungeun asked immediately. 

Jinsoul looked up in surprise. "Don't you wanna go to the pool? It is hot out today..." 

Jungeun shook her head and grinned. "I'd rather hang out with you." 

Slowly, Jinsoul grinned back, and the two headed out of the dining hall with a smile. 

"We're just gonna hang out at the cabin today!" Jungeun yelled, noticing the other girls running further down the path. 

Yeojin turned back to them. "Jinsoul and Jungeun sitting in a tree-" She was cut off by Haseul who gave her a look. "God Haseul you're so lame!" She yelled, and Jinsoul and Jungeun shared a grin.

"So, where should we go?" Jinsoul asked. 

"You know what sounds good? Ice cream." 

"You're a genius." The two girls immediately ran off to the store, throwing open the door with loud giggles. The bell rang and the counselor running the store sat up with a start; clearly she had been sleeping. 

Jinsoul and Jungeun immediately ran over to the ice cream fridge and the cashier gave them a look. "Ladies...it's nine am. Don't you think it's a bit early for ice cream?" 

Jungeun squinted at the name badge on her shirt. "On the contrary, Miss Jeongyeon, I think it's never too early for ice cream." 

Jeongyeon made a face before pulling out her phone, and Jungeun and Jinsoul opened the fridge to peek at the flavors.

"Ahh," Jinsoul groaned dramatically at the fridge's cool air. Jungeun laughed and they silently looked around. 

"Is there a reason you don't want to go to the pool?" Jungeun suddenly asked, pulling out an orange creamsicle. Jinsoul grabbed one for herself before sighing and shutting the fridge. 

"N-no, I'm just tired," she answered, but when Jungeun glanced at her hair, Jinsoul sighed. "Alright, fine. I didn't want to get fun of because of my hair again. Look, I know they weren't being mean, just teasing, but I know the green color it gets is gross and it's so dead..." 

"Do you like your hair?" Jungeun asked. 

"No! It's so unhealthy and it doesn't look good anymore but..." Suddenly, Jungeun looked up on a shelf, and Jinsoul followed her eyes to see a box of black hair dye

Jungeun turned back to her with a smile. "Do you wanna?" 

Jinsoul thought for a moment. It made her nervous but deep down, she knew she wanted it back to black like when she was a kid. "Yeah. Alright. Let's do it." Jungeun grabbed the dye off the shelf and the ice cream in Jinsoul's hand, paying for both of them with crumpled cash. 

Jeongyeon looked at the box of hair dye and then back at Jinsoul. "Good idea." Jinsoul pouted, Jungeun glared at her, and Jeongyeon handed back their change. 

The two girls raced out of the store and up to the bathroom by their cabin, starting immediately. 

"Wait...first let's eat our ice cream," Jinsoul said. 

"That's a good idea," Jungeun answered, and the girls paused by the sink to eat their orange creamsicles, eating in silence for a few moments "Are you excited?" 

"Um...yeah?" Jinsoul answered, both of them finishing off their ice creams and tossing the sticks in the trash. The girls then stepped into one of the showers, rinsing off their fingers and getting Jinsoul's hair nice and wet. 

When that was done Jungeun took a quick look at the box before opening it and setting up the materials, finding a large box for Jinsoul to sit on. "Don't worry, I've done these kits a couple of times before for my friends. I haven't messed it up." 

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Jungeun began to stir the materials together with the little brush and bowl included in the box. Jinsoul turned and looked at the black goo sitting in the bowl, making an o face and giggling. 

"But you are worried." 

Jinsoul looked up at Jungeun's face briefly before sighing. "I...I..." 

"Hold still," Jungeun mumbled sweetly, starting to paint the dye into her hair. 

"I...I guess it's because...I've been blonde since the summer before seventh grade, right?" 

"Oh my god," Jungeun spoke under her breath.

"Yeah, and...it's part of my thing! I'm Jinsoul! I'm blonde, I'm peppy, I'm a cheerleader! I'm the blondest girl you'll ever meet! And, most people like me. But what happens when I'm not blonde anymore? When I'm not that blonde, peppy cheerleader? I know it's stupid to ask but...will people still like me?" 

Jungeun didn't speak for a long time, just putting the dye into Jinsoul's hair. She knew exactly what she meant. It wasn't about the hair. 

Jinsoul tried to look up at Jungeun but Jungeun held her head still, painting the roots of the lower layers of her hair. She could tell Jinsoul was getting nervous so she had to speak, no matter what she said. "Jinsoul...Jinsoul I've only known you for five days but I can already tell you're so much more than that blonde, peppy cheerleader. You're...you're an angel. Your whole self is perfect, the peppy cheerleader and the girl underneath that. No matter what you look like, Jinsoul...I can promise that I'll always like you." 

Both of them were frozen and silent for a few moments. Luckily Jungeun had finished Jinsoul's hair because when she did move she surprised Jungeun, whipping herself around to look her in the eye. 

She paused for just a moment. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

Jungeun dropped the bowl with the dye, too distracted to even thank god that it was empty. "Wait what?" 

It was so quiet in there that both of their breaths echoed through the stalls. Jinsoul looked down at the floor hurriedly before standing up. "N-never mind..." she mumbled, starting to walk out of the door. 

Jungeun didn't really know what was going on but she knew she had to stop Jinsoul. "Jinsoul, Jinsoul," she said, and she froze in the doorway. Seeing the confusion etched on Jungeun's face, she spoke. 

"I-I don't know, I guess I just misinterpreted everything...I thought you were hinting at it, that that was your confession...I don't know, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have assumed you liked me back or that you were ready..." 

Jungeun stared back at Jinsoul, looking down at the ground with her wet hair dripping black dye all over the floor and her t-shirt. She looked so pathetic that Jungeun's heart broke. She hadn't meant that to be a confession, in fact it was her greatest worry that it would come off that way, because even though she liked Jinsoul and she liked Jinsoul a lot, she thought the cheerleader would never like her back. But somehow, she did, and more than anything Jungeun was just surprised. 

"I-I'll go," she said quietly and Jungeun realized she'd been silent for too long. Jinsoul started to leave again but without thinking, Jungeun grabbed her wrist to pull her back. 

"Jinsoul, you didn't misinterpret things, I swear. I like you too, so much, I was just surprised because we did meet five days ago after all... but I do like you I really do." 

Jinsoul immediately perked up. "Really?" Jungeun shyly smiled and nodded back at her. "I thought about that too, about how it might be too fast, but these five days with you have felt like literally forever. And you know, we live really far apart during the school year and we only have this month...so I didn't want to waste that time. Do you think it's too fast?" 

Jungeun's shy smile turned into a full blown grin and she shook her head. "No. I think you're right. I'm just afraid we'll get roasted by the other girls." 

Jinsoul giggled. "Of course we will!" 

"But it's okay. It doesn't matter. I just want you to be my girlfriend now."

Jinsoul giggled and stepped in closer to Jungeun. "So... I'm your girlfriend?" 

Jungeun nodded. "And I'm yours?" 

"Yes!" Jinsoul cried, and the girls stepped in even closer. 

"Um..." Jungeun said awkwardly, looking at the floor. She wasn't really sure what came next. 

"Does...does that mean I can kiss you?" 

"Oh my god yes," Jungeun breathed out, and Jinsoul leaned in closer. Jungeun figured she should close the gap and it happened, the first kiss of her entire life. Of course, it was just as magical as she imagined, Jinsoul's lips so soft against her own, hands coming up to hold each other. They stayed like that for so long, not wanting a moment so perfect to ever end. 

"What the fuck?" Yeojin suddenly spoke. The girls rapidly pulled away from each other, looking around to see Yeojin standing in front of them with a shocked expression. Both Jungeun and Jinsoul were dripping with black dye and they were kissing in the middle of the girl's bathroom. They shared a laugh; they had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Kayak Disaster

That morning at breakfast, the pool lifeguard, Momo came over to their table. 

Yeojin waggled her eyebrows at her. "Yo." 

"Hi Yeojin, hi girls. So Jihyo and I thought it might be fun if I closed the pool this morning and took you all kayaking down at the lake! Most of the counselors take their campers kayaking anyways. Does that sound fun?" 

Some of the girls looked nervous but most seemed excited, and even the girls who normally didn't like physical activity perked up a little. They were running out of ideas of what to do every day so an activity seemed nice. 

"Yeah, that sounds great Momo," Haseul answered. 

"So great," Yeojin said smoothly, and Yerim made a face at her. 

"Alrighty then, meet me back here after breakfast once you've changed into swimsuits!" She said. 

After the girls changed into oversized t-shirts and swimsuits, Momo lead them across the bridge to the man-made lake just ten minutes away. A small beach lay before the dock, with kayaks and canoes hanging off of it. The group walked through the warm sand in the late morning, approaching the long wooden dock. 

"Are you girls here to get your kayaks?" An older man, clearly the person who ran this dock asked. The girls nodded. "Get into groups of two and we'll get you on the water." They all nodded and everyone looked back at the older man, who handed them life vests and oars. 

"Over there is a really nice spot," Momo explained, pointing to a beach on the other side of the lake. "You can sit and relax, and there's a big cliff you can jump off of into the water." She also handed Haseul a basket. "In here is some sandwiches for a picnic." The girls thanked Momo and she sat down in a chair overlooking the lake, smiling and waving to the girls encouragingly. 

Heejin and Hyunjin paired up immediately and ran up to be the first in line. The old man helped them get into the kayaks and pushed them a little into the lake. 

"Just oar!" He said excitedly. 

"That's it?" Hyunjin yelled back, and he gave them a thumbs up before helping Yeojin and Yerim into their kayak. 

Heejin turned around to give Hyunjin a frightened look from the front seat of the kayak, and Hyunjin returned it. 

"Alright, come on. We can't worry about actually surviving kayaking right now. We have to think about being the first to get to that little beach area Momo was talking about." 

Heejin grinned and Hyunjin felt all her own worries fade away. "You're right, let's go!" 

The girls oared as hard as they could despite it being their first time, and very quickly, they fell into a rhythm. Hyunjin couldn't help but think they made a good team. 

So enough, they were more than halfway through the lake. Noticing none of the other girls were even close to them they paused for a moment to look at the beautiful clear skies, reflected on the rippling lake, surrounded by the perfect beach and trees. Heejin let out the prettiest sigh. 

"It's all so romantic...gosh, wouldn't it be nice to be in here with a boy?" 

"Let's keep going; we don't wanna fall behind," Hyunjin simply answered, trying to keep her heart in one piece. 

Meanwhile much further back, Haseul and Vivi were doing their best to oar as well. It had been a shaky start, going around in circles for a moment, but the pair had managed to find their way. 

"Look, we're actually getting somewhere!" Haseul cried excitedly, and Vivi laughed softly from behind her. Haseul turned around to smile at Vivi. "We're actually doing it." 

"We are," Vivi answered and smiled back. Haseul immediately froze, staring at Vivi's beautiful smiling face, until it was too late. The boat had started to lean over, and over, and over, until it finally tipped completely. 

"Ah!" They both screamed, heads bobbing to the surface. 

"THE SANDWICHES!" Haseul yelled even louder. Vivi smiled then and pointed up; there above the water was the basket of snacks, saved from getting tipped as well. Haseul gasped. "You're amazing." 

"I'm glad you think so," Vivi answered softly. 

Haseul frowned. "I'm sorry; this was my fault." 

"Don't worry about it. It's all part of the fun." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Once they had all arrived at the beach area Haseul opened the basket for everyone to get out their snacks. Immediately Yeojin grabbed all of the snacks, sneaking them away for just her and Yerim to share while the other girls grumbled and ate the leftover sandwiches

Once they finished eating the other girls were running around and jumping into the water. But Hyejoo and Gowon just had their backs in the sand, staring up at the clouds and sky illuminated by the bright sun. The girls needed a break after all of their hard work rowing. 

"That was so hard. My arms are already sore," Hyejoo said lowly. Chaewon giggled. 

"Same." 

"But..." Hyejoo started and Chaewon looked over at her; she was not used to hearing a but from her. "But it wasn't so bad." 

"I think so too. What made it better for you?" Chaewon asked. She was really surprised to hear Hyejoo didn't hate something involving being outdoors and physical activity. 

"I think it was cool because...because you were there with me," Hyejoo said, her already quiet voice going practically inaudible. But Chaewon heard it, not daring to look over at Hyejoo for fear she would blush harder than she already was. 

"Me too," Chaewon quietly admitted, and she didn't notice Hyejoo smile to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jungeun and Jinsoul were rowing back from the little beach, in the middle of the lake, when Jungeun stopped rowing. Jinsoul stopped rowing as well, looking up worriedly. 

"What is it Jungeun?" she asked. 

Jungeun turned around in the boat to look at Jinsoul. "I-I wanna tell you something. I just wanna say...I'm so happy I'm with you now. I'm so happy we're together, this has been the second best day of my life." 

"And what was the best day?" 

"Yesterday," Jungeun admitted, and they both shared a giggle. "I am so grateful you asked me to be your girlfriend." 

Jinsoul beamed now, the sun shining beautifully through her now black hair. "Me too. I think it's the smartest decision I've ever made." 

As if they had the same mind, the girls both leaned over at once to press their lips together, the beautiful landscape and air just making every touch all the more sweet. But that would be their downfall. As soon as they stopped paying attention, just absorbed in the kiss, Jinsoul's hand came to rest on the outside of the kayak. She put her weight on it, the kayak leaned over, and before they could even react they were falling into the water. 

As soon as their heads bobbed up they both started laughing loudly. 

"Of course that had to happen," Jungeun said. 

"We'll get our moment later," Jinsoul answered, and they both started swimming back to the dock. 

A bit behind them Jiwoo and Sooyoung were stopped too, phones out and held high above their heads, trying to capture the beauty of that moment. Jiwoo flipped the camera around to face her, playing a song out of her phone and lipsynching the lyrics. On the kayak, she tried to do a little dance move to go along with the words, but before she could even think her phone was slipping out of her fingers and into the lake water. 

"AH!" She screamed. Sooyoung looked up as soon as she heard the splashed and quickly realizing what was going on, screamed back. Jiwoo quickly threw off her t-shirt and dove into the water but by the time she got in, her phone had sunk beyond her reach. 

She bobbed her head out of the water and looked up in shock at Sooyoung. "Oh my god..." 

"Shit, Jiwoo..." 

"My parents said they would buy me a new phone when I got back from camp, but... my followers!" She cried. 

Sooyoung looked back at her for just a moment before her expression hardened. "My parents said they'd get me a new phone when I got back too." 

"What?" Jiwoo asked. "What does that have to..." 

And before Jiwoo could finish her sentence, Sooyoung dropped her phone into the water too. 

"SOOYOUNG!" Jiwoo screamed, diving back in to try and look for it, but it was lost forever. "WHAT? Why did you do that?" 

"Because I...I... I think we should do this camp thing for real. We'll have phones when we go back home. I don't wanna sound like a boomer or anything but you and I...we need a break. And I don't want you to have to do that break alone." 

Jiwoo looked up at Sooyoung in shock, her heart pouding. Nobody had ever done anything like that for her before. 

Sooyoung sighed. "I'm probably gonna regret that though." 

Jiwoo giggled. "You might," she answered, hopping back into the kayak. "But thank you." 


	7. The Art Shack

"Hey girls," a soft feminine voice spoke. It was breakfast time and the girls looked up to see Tzuyu, the ten to twelves counselor, standing above their table. "My campers and I are going to do some pottery at the art shack today. Do you all wanna come along?" 

"Yes!" Haseul cheered, a little too loudly before sinking back into her seat. 

Tzuyu giggled. "Alright, just meet us there after breakfast."

And so they did. Lining up in front of the art shack, the girls stood next to the ten to twelve year olds and watched Tzuyu and the art counselor, Chaeyoung, explain to them all how to make the pottery at the wheel. As there weren't enough pottery wheels for everyone, the girls were asked to pair up, and were given their clay. 

Chaewon and Hyejoo excitedly slapped their clay down onto the wheel and started spinning. 

"Finally..." Hyejoo breathed out. "No physical activity." 

"I know!" Chaewon cheered, spinning the wheel with her foot as Hyejoo started to shape the clay according to the instructions the counselors gave. She stuck her thumb into the middle to start to shape the bowl. 

"Wow," Hyejoo mumbled. 

"It's actually working!" 

Hyejoo started to wrap her hands around the bowl to give it a better shape, and Chaewon looked over at her with a shy expression. 

"C-can I... can I help you?" 

Hyejoo nodded and smiled, not understanding why Chaewon was so nervous until she put her tiny hands on top of Hyejoo's. 

Oh. 

Hyejoo really wasn't sure where to look. If she looked at the ground she would fuck up the bowl, but if she look at the bowl or at Chaewon she would blush even harder than she already was. Just looking at Chaewon's soft, small, warm hands on top of her own made her melt. 

Chaewon, too, was flustered. She was glad she had done it but she was surprised she'd had that much courage at all. She couldn't even look at Hyejoo, and quickly she realized this might fuck up the bowl. 

She pulled her hands away quickly, sitting on them without even thinking about getting clay all over her dress. Hyejoo picked up the bowl and stared at the floor. 

"U-uh...I'm gonna go...bring this to the kiln," she stuttered out, running over to the art shack to put it in the cabin. When both of them were far away from each other, they secretly smiled. 

Meanwhile, Jiwoo and Sooyoung were concentrating hard on getting their bowl to look just right. Jiwoo was even trying out the little stick for making designs that Chaeyoung had shown to the older girls. Her eyebrows were furrowed and all her concentration was poured into this bowl, making it just right. It was interesting for Sooyoung to see her like this, not smiling and giggly and chatty like usual. Of course she liked Jiwoo's usual self, but it was nice to see this side of her too. She feels like she knows Jiwoo better, and really that's all she wants. 

When it was finally done she let out a great sigh, leaning back in the wheel's seat. "Ah...it's done. It looks pretty good!" She cheered, returning to her usual cheery self. 

"It's perfect..." 

"Thanks," Jiwoo answered, giving Sooyoung a tight side hug. "I wish I could take a picture of it." 

Sooyoung sighed. "I know...." 

"Our parents are going to kill us, aren't they? Even though we're getting new phones later?" 

"Yup. Are you going to wait to tell them until they pick you up or rip the band aid and tell them in a letter?" 

"Letter. So they have time to process," Jiwoo answered. "And I'm worried...what if all our followers leave us?" 

"I don't think so, we'll only be gone a couple weeks." 

"Multiple weeks is a lifetime in internet time!" She then smiled. "But actually, I like it! It's so peaceful without it. I feel like a boomer!" 

Sooyoung laughed loudly at that. "I agree with you completely. I'm worried, but it is really nice. And...Jiwoo, you know...I feel like I can be more...here with you," she admitted, quietly looking down in her lap. 

"I like that too," Jiwoo answered in her bright tone, but Sooyoung could hear a hint of shyness behind it. 

Suddenly, she laughed. "Here with Chuu." Jiwoo quickly laughed along, and Sooyoung couldn't think of a sound she enjoyed more. 

On the other side of the line of pottery wheels, Jungeun and Jinsoul were making their own bowl too. 

"It'll be our couple bowl," Jinsoul said sweetly. 

"But which one of us will be able to take it home?" Jungeun asked. 

Jinsoul made a fierce expression. "It's mine." 

Jungeun glared back. "No way! It's mine." 

The two continued staring before they both burst into giggles, continuing to work. Jinsoul leaned forward to continue to shape the bowl and Jungeun slid in behind her, wrapping her hands over Jinsoul's delicate fingers. Jinsoul smiled softly to herself and Jungeun nestled her head in the crook of Jinsoul's shoulder, watching her shape it perfectly. 

Everything was so pretty about Jinsoul, Jungeun was noticing, even just the little details. Like her neck, long and perfect somehow, and Jungeun couldn't resist kissing it. Jinsoul let out a little giggle, trying to focus on the bowl, and Jungeun knew this was okay. 

She kept on kissing on Jinsoul's neck, noticing Jinsoul bite her lip out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh my god Jinsoul and Jungeun are making out!" Yeojin suddenly screamed from her station, right next to theirs. 

Yerim looked over too and screamed, and Jungeun turned to glare at the younger girls. Jinsoul just giggled. 

In the quieter corner of the area by the art shack, Haseul and Vivi were working on their own bowl masterpiece. To Haseul's surprise, it was actually coming together okay, but that was probably more because of Vivi's work rather than her own. She had even etched designs into the the side; and it looked like art. 

"This is amazing!" Haseul cried. "Have you ever done this before?" 

Vivi shook her head and smiled at Haseul. "No, but it's really fun!" 

"Do you do art stuff at all?" 

Vivi shrugged. "Just doodles and all that, nothing serious." 

Haseul stamped her foot on the ground. "It's not nothing serious! You have a talent," she spoke firmly. 

Vivi shrugged again and looked shyly at the floor. "Well, I do practice it a lot..." 

"Has nobody ever noticed your talent before?" Haseul asked, her usually silly voice turning serious. 

Vivi shook her head, staring pointedly at the bowl. "You're the first person to ever say anything." She chuckled, her tone a bit sad. "Nobody's noticed before, I guess. You know, I'm a bit small, and quiet....people don't notice me a lot in general." 

Haseul stared into Vivi's eyes. "I notice you." 

Vivi looked up at her and Haseul just stared, somewhere in the zone between romantic and creepy. Vivi giggled awkwardly and Haseul sharply looked down at the floor. 

"Wanna make another?" Vivi asked quietly. 

Haseul finally got back control of herself. "Of course."

Despite the fact that Hyunjin and Heejin never did art activities, Heejin turned out to be shockingly good at the pottery. Of course, Hyunjin thought. Heejin's good at fucking everything. 

They were on their second bowl now and Heejin was shaping it with her hands, just like before. But noticing the other girls around her doing it, and gaining a burst of courage, she put her hands on top of Heejin's to help her shape it. 

Heejin giggled but Hyunjin could feel the platonic energy behind it, feel the lack of any butterflies or flustering, whereas her own heart was beating hard in her chest. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe this just made her feel worse. 

"Oh gosh Hyunjin," Heejin cooed. "This is so...ugh. It's such a crime there's no boys at this camp. This would be so fun...you know, a cute boy's strong hands over my own...it would be like that movie!" She laughed. 

But Hyunjin didn't feel that little jump in her stomach likeshe usually did when she heard Heejin laugh. Instead she only felt herself sink lower, and lower, and lower. 

She couldn't stand to hear another word of it. So suddenly, she got up. 

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go back to the cabin and take a nap," she said suddenly. 

Heejin looked up at her with furrowed brows. "Wait, what? Don't you wanna finish this bowl with me?" 

"Nah. I'm really tired, sorry," Hyunjin answered, letting her hair out of the tight ponytail. Heejin looked up at her with an almost pout, and Hyunjin felt almost guilty. But she steeled herself; this was too much torture. "Bye Heejin, see you later." 

She turned away and started walking back to the cabin, the gravel of the path crunching beneath her feet. 

"Wait!" Heejin called, and Hyunjin turned back to her. "Are you okay?" 

"Yup," Hyunjin answered. "I'm okay." She turned back to the path. "Just tired." 


	8. Truth or Dare?

It had been the most boring day at camp thus far. The girls, being tired and far too lazy had skipped breakfast, waking up only in time for the lunch bell and enduring the wrath of the camp chef Mina. After lunch they were far too groggy to think of something to do and had just lounged around the cabins until dinner. 

Now it was long after dinner and all of the girls were crammed into cabin E1, trying to think of something. 

"We could play a game?" Haseul suggested, and Sooyoung groaned. 

"Like a board game?" 

"No, no! Haseul's right. Not a board game, a party game. Something like that," Jinsoul piped up, and the girls voiced their agreements. 

A sly smile came over Jiwoo's face. "How about truth or dare?" 

"Hell yeah!" Yeojin cheered, and the girls (less loudly) voiced their agreements. They crawled off of their beds and formed a circle on the floor in the middle of the cabin. 

"I'll start," Heejin called. "Hyunjinnie, truth or dare?" 

Hyunjin grimaced; as much as she liked the girl, she knew what Heejin was capable of daring someone to do. "Um, truth." 

"What? That's so lame! Starting off with truth?" Yeojin yelled. Heejin pouted at Hyunjin for picking truth and Vivi giggled. 

"I think Hyunjin was smart to pick truth," she said softly. 

"Um...what's your ideal type?" she asked. 

Hyunjin groaned internally. She should've picked dare. "Uh...someone funny, who smiles a lot. Someone who likes to tease and compete but not to the point of hurting me. Someone sporty, who likes the same things I do..." She stared pointedly at the floor. 

"How about looks?" Heejin asked. 

"I like people with dark hair and...um...a deep voice..." 

Yeojin looked at Hyunjin, then Heejin, and chortled. She leaned over and whispered something to Yerim, who grew wide eyed. 

"Anyways, my turn!" Hyunjin said, faking a cheerful voice. "Haseul, truth or dare?" 

"Truth?" She said. Hyunjin giving out dares was even more scary than Heejin giving out dares. 

"Again?" Yeojin whined. 

"Alright, if you had to date someone at camp, who would it be?" Hyunjin asked. Haseul made a face at her. 

"Um...uh...um...Vivi?" Haseul answered, clearly trying very hard to be casual (and failing very hard as well). Vivi made a surprised expression before smiling at the ground. 

"Like anyone is surprised," Yeojin mumbled under her breath. 

"Yeojin! Truth or dare?" Haseul asked suddenly. 

"Unlike all of you lame bitches, I will be choosing dare. But sadly I won't be expecting anything too crazy from you." 

"Hey!" Haseul whined, trying to think of something. Suddenly, she smiled and crossed her arms. "Yeojin. I dare you to steal something from the counselor's cabin." 

Vivi gave her a surprised smile, Hyejoo pumped her fist, and Jiwoo gasped. 

"Damn! Ten out of ten unexpected from miss rule follower Haseul herself. I have to give you credit for that one." Yeojin stood up and brushed off her pajama pants. "Wish me luck ladies. I'll be back." 

She ran out of the door and Haseul suddenly made a frightened face. 

"What's wrong?" Vivi asked softly. 

"If Yeojin gets in caught, she'll rat me out immediately," Haseul answered. Vivi patted her thigh and she was immediately distracted. 

A few minutes later a tiny foot harshly kicked the door open. Upon seeing Yeojin holding two gigantic bags of doritos chips in her arms the girls cheered loudly. The camp store didn't sell doritos and only sold small bags of chips, so this was truly a treasure. 

"I get the first one," Yeojin said, tearing open the bag and stuffing the first cool ranch dorito into her mouth. "My god, it's glorious!" 

She put the bags on the floor and the girls tore them open like animals, not starting the game again until the bags were half empty and they were partially satisfied. 

"Vivi, truth or dare?" Yeojin asked with a mouthful of chips. 

"Uh, dare I guess," she answered in her sweet voice. 

Yeojin smirked. "Strip for us. You can choose, shirt or pants off." 

"What?" Vivi cried. 

"Come on, we've got to up the stakes!" 

Vivi thought for a moment then sighed. "Fine. I'm wearing a bra and you've all seen me in my swimsuit before." She pulled off her t-shirt and threw it onto the bed. Haseul stared pointedly at the ground and dug her nails into her thighs. 

"Someone's foaming at the mouth," Hyunjin whispered, and Hyejoo and Chaewon (the only girls who heard her) giggled. 

"Jungeun, truth or dare?" Vivi asked. 

"Truth," she firmly answered. "No dares after those." 

"Hm, what ended up drawing you to Jinsoul?" 

Jinsoul grinned and Jungeun looked shy yet proud. "That's easy. I love how bubbly she is, and kind. Oh, and she is so funny. But really...at the end of the day I think her and I just have chemistry." 

"Agreed," Jinsoul answered, and Vivi gave a nod of approval. 

"If chemistry means making out 24/7/365 then I'll say you two have it," Yeojin piped up. 

"Speaking of, Jinsoul, truth or dare?" 

"Dare," Jinsoul answered with a giggle. 

"Come here and kiss me," Jungeun said. Immediately all of the girls started groaning about how boring it was but Jungeun and Jinsoul didn't listen. They kept it pretty casual and soon sat back down again. "Come on, was that really that bad?" Jungeun asked. 

"Yes," Yeojin answered. 

"Yerim, truth or dare?" 

"Uh, truth," she answered with a chuckle. 

"Hm...what's the most illegal thing you've ever done?" 

"Well...maybe illegally downloaded music? I dunno..." 

"Really? That's the most illegal thing?" Hyunjin asked. 

"I mean, I am only thirteen..." Yerim responded and sighed softly. "Anyways, oh! Sooyoung, truth or dare?" 

"Dare. I'm not boring." 

Yerim giggled conspiratorily. "Go kiss your tik tok wife." 

"You mean..." Sooyoung answered in surprise, gesturing to Jiwoo. 

"Who else could be your tik tok wife?" Jungeun said. 

"A-alright," Sooyoung stuttered, and she and Jiwoo turned towards each other. Jiwoo looked up at her with a nervous but excited smile, and Sooyoung thanked Yerim a thousand times in her head. Slowly, she blinked. She didn't want to seem nervous in front of the others and especially Jiwoo. 

Thinking about the movies she had watched she cupped Jiwoo's unimaginably soft cheek and leaned in to press their lips together. 

It was heaven. 

Jiwoo kissed like she did everything else, feminine and happy and Sooyoung kissed her deeper. Her smaller lips fit perfectly against Sooyoung's bigger ones and really, she could have done this all night. 

A pointed cough from Hyunjin had them quickly splitting apart, cheeks pink and not quite able to look each other in the eye. 

"Damn. Worse than Jungeun and Jinsoul," Yeojin said. 

"Ah-em-anyways," Sooyoung said slowly, thinking to herself. A thought came over her quickly. She would have to be confident to do it, but what was she if not confident. 

"Jiwoo, truth or dare?" 

She looked dazedly at the ground. "Oh! Truth," she answered. 

Sooyoung grinned; just what she wanted. "Answer me this honestly. Was I any good at that?" 

Jiwoo looked up at Sooyoung in surprise. "Honestly?" Sooyoung nodded. "The best. That was the best." 

Sooyoung smiled from ear to ear, glowing with pride, and Jiwoo looked up at her with satisfaction. "Good to know," Sooyoung mumbled. 

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Heejin suddenly piped up. "Are...are all of you lesbians? I thought it was just Jungeun and Jinsoul but...are you guys just playing around because there's only girls? Or..." 

"Well...I can't speak for everyone but I am definitely one hundred percent gay," Sooyoung answered. The rest of the girls also piped up their agreements and Heejin looked on in surprise before turning to Hyunjin. 

"You too?" she asked. Hyunjin just looked at her and nodded back, and Heejin looked at the floor. 

"Wow..." 

"Wait...are you saying that you're straight?" Yeojin asked. 

"Uh huh," Heejin answered with a solid nod. Hyunjin looked at her phone. 

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows doubtfully and Jungeun made a face, that white people grimace-smile. 

"Okay..." Yeojin said, her voice high pitched. 

"My turn!" Jiwoo suddenly yelled, doing her best to dispell the awkwardness. "Chaewon, truth or dare?" 

Chaewon froze, her and Hyejoo had been pretty silent through the whole game, and she was a bit nervous. Hyejoo nudged her in the ribs and she slowly spoke. "D-dare..." she answered, surprising even herself. 

"Hmm...I dare you to kiss whoever you think is the prettiest girl in the room!" 

Now Chaewon was frozen completely solid. She knew who she thought was the prettiest girl in the room. But would it be more or less awkward to kiss someone else? 

The truth was, Chaewon really didn't want to kiss someone else, so she slowly turned to look at Hyejoo.

"Is it okay?" Chaewon asked very quietly. 

"Wait, me? Y-you think I'm..." Chaewon nodded very slowly and Hyejoo smiled a little. "I-I've never done this before." 

"Me neither," Chaewon admitted. 

"Um..." 

"Let's just..." 

And before she had another second to think, Hyejoo was pressing their lips together in a very prolonged peck. Chaewon could feel her whole body trembling and every nerve ending scream and her mind grow completely blank. Oh my gosh.

When they pulled away, at the same time, they could only look at each other for half a second before they scurried away, holding their knees up to their chests. The girls were silent for a few moments.

"Well, that was freakin' adorable," Yeojin said once they were done. The girls were frozen, crouched into little balls and smiling and blushing at the floor. 

"Chaewon, it's your turn," Yerim said softly, tapping her shoulder. Chaewon forced her brain to stop thinking about the kiss for one second. She should probably ask Hyejoo something easy and save both of them from any more embarrassment. 

"H-Hyejoo, truth or dare?" 

"Truth," she answered solidly. 

"Tell us an embarrassing secret." 

It took her a few minutes to come up with one, clearly too distracted. "Um...I like Taylor Swift. Like her old country stuff." 

"I do too!" Chaewon responded excitedly. 

"Wait what? I thought you were emo and only listened to screamo," Yeojin said. 

Hyejoo sighed. "I am. And I do. But...but I also listen to old Taylor Swift. Don't tell anyone, okay guys?" She whined. "It kinda...ruins my image." 

"Will do," Haseul answered firmly. "Although I don't quite see why it's embarrassing to love the true masterpieces that are Taylor Swift's old music." 

Hyejoo looked around the circle to see who hadn't gone yet. "Heejin, truth or dare?" 

"I'll do a dare," she answered, and Hyejoo grinned mischeviously. 

"Okay. Since I had to do it and since you're a het, I dare you to kiss someone." 

"Wh-who?" 

"Whoever," Hyejoo answered. 

Heejin looked around the room before turning to Hyunjin. "Since you're my closest friend here it'll be the least weird, right?" 

"R-right," Hyunjin stuttered. 

"Uh..." Heejin spoke before laughing awkwardly. "I don't really know how to kiss girls." 

Hyunjin was suddenly overcome with...something. "I'll teach you," she mumbled against Heejin's lips, and leaned in. 

Immediately upon lips touching lips Hyunjin felt sparks, fireworks, pure chemistry between them. She couldn't imagine Heejin not feeling it too, following her lead as Hyunjin tangled her fingers in her hair. 

As much as Hyunjin didn't want to stop Heejin was pulling away and Hyunjin didn't want to overstep her boundaries so she pulled away too. Heejin looked so shell shocked that she almost laughed, and the girls looked back in surprise. 

"Is it just me or was that kinda hot?" Yeojin piped up. Heejin and Hyunjin glared at her. 

"For once Yeojin might be right," Sooyoung mumbled, and Yerim gasped. 

"Guys it's three in the morning!" Everyone pulled out their phones to check the time, except Sooyoung and Jiwoo, and found that she was right. 

"We should get to bed; breakfast bell is in five hours," Haseul said. 

Everyone groaned at the thought of getting up in five hours, saying goodnight and making their way to their beds. But many of the girls wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night. 


	9. Recovery Day

Chaewon woke up to a knock on the door. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open and immediately pouted. Despite the fact that she was exhausted last night, she had only slept properly for an hour or two. The nerves in her belly had kept her awake all night. Hyejoo was clearly feeling the same because as soon as she heard the noise, she flopped over and covered her head with her pillow. 

She had always thought it was a cliche for first kisses to happen during truth or dare, or during summer camp, or somehow during both. But shockingly, it had happened to her, with a girl she was already starting to fall for. It had been definitely awkward, not only because Hyejoo was obviously just as inexperienced as her but because all of the other girls had been watching! But secretly...Chaewon didn't want it any other way. She wasn't even that mad at Jiwoo; she had gotten to kiss Hyejoo after all. She wasn't sure that would have happened without her dare. 

She couldn't stop thinking about it. Hyejoo's dark hair falling around her, Hyejoo leaning in first, Hyejoo's pretty triangle lips kissing on her plush ones, Hyejoo just so close to her. The feeling afterwards too, of her heart blooming and her body trembling and her tummy dancing in circles. That half a second where they had the courage to look at each other, Hyejoo's unbelivably pretty face looking just as blown away as she had felt. The little glance she had spared at Hyejoo after they had scurried back to their own seats, seeing her cute cheeks all pretty and pink. Even Yeojin saying it had been cute. Her heart beat hard just thinking about it all. 

The knock resounded through the cabin again, and Yerim sat up in her bed. "Come in!" Yerim said and even her voice didn't have quite the same cheer as normal. As soon as Yerim spoke the girls from cabin E1 (Jungeun, Jinsoul, Jiwoo, Sooyoung, Vivi, and Haseul) came in, looking around at everyone. 

"We thought we were tired," Jungeun teased and Jinsoul laughed, hanging off of her arm. 

"I didn't get even a little bit of sleep last night," Heejin whined, rubbing her eyes. 

"Me too," Jiwoo mumbled. 

"Aw, first kiss nerves," Jinsoul cooed at them. All the girls who had kissed someone last night glared at her. 

"The rest of us are tired too anyways," Haseul added. 

"Did we miss breakfast?" Hyunjin mumbled as Jiwoo and Sooyoung sat down on the floor. 

"I'm pretty sure we all slept through it. It's hot and bright out," Vivi explained. 

"Fuck I'm hungry!" Yeojin groaned, getting up and out of bed. "Yesterday we didn't get breakfast either." 

"I'm not that hungry to be honest," Chaewon mumbled. 

"Isn't there cereal in the back of the dining hall?" Hyejoo asked. 

"Oh yeah!" Yerim answered, brightening up. "Do people want some?" 

Everyone agreed and Yerim wrote down what flavors they wanted on their phone. 

"I'm coming with you," Yeojin groaned, and Yerim got out of bed. "I need fresh air. It smells weird in here." 

The two thirteen year olds went out to get the cereal and everyone else settled around the cabin, prepping for their cozy day inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Hyunjin had migrated over to Heejin's bed, the two actually falling back asleep, Vivi and Haseul snuck into her bed to hang out. Yerim had passed around their cereal and the girls were munching it, looking around at the other cabin. Most people were either just talking with one other person or playing on their phone or falling asleep. That's just what Vivi and Haseul were doing, seeking the privacy of a top bunk. Haseul had been surprised when Vivi had even suggested this, surprised that Vivi would even want to be slightly alone with her. But there was no way Haseul was going to say no. 

"Yesterday was...crazy," Vivi said, and Haseul nodded. 

"Oh my gosh yes. I can't believe Heejin is straight!" Really, Haseul didn't care that much, she was just glad to hear Vivi wasn't straight. 

Vivi chuckled at that. "Yeah, me too. But I think the craziest part was all of the kissing." 

Haseul flushed a bit at that; she had been extremely jealous of everyone who had gotten to kiss someone. She was glad Vivi didn't remember or just wasn't brinigng up Haseul admitting that the girl at camp she would want to date was Vivi. At least it had been fun when Vivi took off her shirt and watching the girls kiss. 

"I mean, it's truth or dare! Par for the course," Haseul answered with a little laugh, trying to seem casual. 

Vivi sighed deeply and looked down at her lap. "You know...it would've been nice to kiss someone," she said even more quietly than normal before looking right at Haseul, staring pointedly. 

Haseul was frozen. What did it mean? Why would Vivi invite her up to be alone in the private bed, then tell her she wanted to kiss someone last night, then stare at her for an extended period of time? She was just impossible to decipher. 

Haseul agreed. Haseul had wanted to kiss someone too and badly. But what if Vivi thought she was weird? What if Vivi knew it was her Haseul wanted to kiss and got uncomfortable? Haseul couldn't admit it to Vivi. It would just end in disaster. 

"Kissing?" Haseul said a little too loudly and snorted. "Kissing...kissing is weird. Who thought of it? Like who invented kissing? That's where your food goes. And where spit comes from. Like, ew much? Whoever invented kissing was a real freak. Really."

Vivi grimaced and looked Haseul up and down. "Um....okay." 

Haseul stared at her lap. Was that the wrong thing to say? Vivi hadn't move but she had pulled out her phone to play a game, clearly not wanting to talk anymore. No...it was the right thing. Vivi couldn't know. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Sooyoung and Jiwoo had gotten to the other girl's cabin they sat down on the floor in the corner of the room in silence. Sooyoung had not slept a wink last night and neither had Jiwoo, clearly: the normally bright eyed girl had dark circles and Sooyoung heard her tossing and turning all night. She thought her and Jiwoo were weird; Vivi and Haseul and Jungeun and Jinsoul, their cabin mates, slept just fine. They were all tired but not like Sooyoung and Jiwoo, forcing them to get out of bed and go see what the other girls were up to. Sooyoung was relieved to find that the girls in the other cabin were just as sleep deprived as them. 

Sooyoung knew why: it was her and their first kisses. As much as she didn't want to admit it Jinsoul was right. Her older sister had told her all about it: the lack of sleep and an appetite, the nerves that followed you around the whole next day, and she was surprised to find out it was true. Judging by the way Chaewon and Hyejoo kissed it was their first time, and it was obviously Heejin's first time kissing a girl. Hyunjin just seemed exhausted in general (probably because of her endless pining). But it was Sooyoung's first kiss too. It wasn't something she shared; online she seemed like this cool, confident, experienced e-girl. But inside she was just a clueless fifteen year old lesbian like most of her other peers. 

But for some reason...she wanted Jiwoo to know. She couldn't explain why, but maybe she wanted Jiwoo to know just how much it meant to her. 

"Hey Jiwoo?" she asked in a tired, gravely voice. 

"Mmh-hmm?" Jiwoo responded. Even when she was beyond exhausted she seemed so bubbly and bright. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

Jiwoo nodded. "Of course." 

Sooyoung cleared her throat. "Last night...that was my first kiss." 

Jiwoo's jaw dropped in surprise. "Really? But you're so-" 

Sooyoung sighed. "I know. I know I act so grown up online but... I'm just... I'm still figuring things out." 

Jiwoo giggled. "I was gonna say you're so good. But I was curious about that too." Sooyoung smiled and looked off to the side. "Actually," Jiwoo spoke again, her voice a bit more serious. "That was my first kiss too." 

"Really?" Sooyoung asked. She was genuinely surprised. "But you're so beautiful!" 

"Sooyoung!" Jiwoo whined, smiling and blushing. 

"I mean it. I'm actually surprised by that." 

"I'm surprised by you too!" They played that avoiding eye contact game for a moment or two before Jiwoo spoke up again. 

"Sooyoung?" The girl looked up. "I'm glad it was you. I'm so, so glad you were my first kiss." 

Sooyoung bit her lip and looked away, trying to control herself. 

"I'm glad it was you too," Sooyoung admittedly softly, almost too quiet for Jiwoo to hear. 

Sooyoung looked up, Jiwoo smiled, and Sooyoung knew she was fucked. She likes Jiwoo. She definitely, definitely likes Jiwoo. 


	10. Sooyoung&Jiwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I want to thank you all so much for 100+ kudos! this is my first loona fic and to know ive been getting some love for it is really encouraging~ once this one is over I'll definitely write another loona fic! soon i'll let you guys vote on what that will be about. 
> 
> second of all, one of my lovely readers on ao3, pencapjim, made an amazing playlist for this story! i listened to it and it totally goes! you can find that here (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVaB7SBW4Yxr5Wa4dM5QYpEkIa9XL8HQB)
> 
> third of all, thank you for all the comments! comments are what keep me going as a writer and i REALLY appreciate them. i read and respond to every one~ also you can send me feedback or just see me bitch about bbc on my twt @dahnyeogayo
> 
> now let's get on with the story! 

"Sooyoung," Jiwoo called in her cheery, sweet morning voice. She looked up to see Jiwoo standing over her and immediately smiled; what a perfect way to wake up. "The breakfast bell rang!" 

"It did?" Sooyoung asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Jiwoo giggled sweetly and Sooyoung felt her heart beating harder and harder. This was way too much for the morning. 

"Yeah! Come on, we're gonna be late!" 

Sooyoung suddenly frowned. Usually she woke up a little before Jiwoo, giving her enough time to put a little make up on before the day began. Now, Jiwoo was seeing her without make up for the first time. Fuck. 

She couldn't let anyone else see her without make up so she raced over to her luggage. 

"Wait, can I put on make up first?" 

"Why? You don't need it.." 

"You saw me without make up, that's bad enough. I can't let anyone see it." 

"Sooyoung!" Jiwoo whined, pouting and sitting on the bed next to Sooyoung. "You're always pretty." She leaned on Sooyoung's shoulder and looked up at her. 

Sooyoung turned to her with pink cheeks, looking over Jiwoo's pretty little face. Jiwoo meant what she said, and Sooyoung tried her best to keep herself under control. She shut her makeup mirror and stuffed all the make up back into her bag.

"If you really think so... then alright. I'm hungry anyways." 

Jiwoo squeaked excitedly and took her hand, and the two rushed off to the dining hall. 

As they ran down the path to try and catch up with the other girls, Sooyoung had a moment to think, her sleep fogged brain beginning to wake up. 

Every time she thought she couldn't like Jiwoo more, she just did. The ten days since they had first met had felt like a lifetime but a just a blip all at once, and each day she had grown to like Jiwoo more and more. She thought she had it bad even just when she first laid eyes on her, let alone after their kiss during truth or dare. Sooyoung knew absolutely how whipped she was. 

But her heart sunk when she thought about Jiwoo and their time together. A third of camp was over and her and Jiwoo were just friends, exactly what Sooyoung didn't want. Each day that passed was another chance at her and Jiwoo together passed. Honestly, she had made fun of Jungeun and Jinsoul when they first got together, but maybe they had the right idea. They had so much of camp to be a couple together before they had to go back home halfway across the country. 

Why was Sooyoung even thinking about confessing when she wasn't sure Jiwoo liked her back? Yes, Jiwoo was affectionate, but she was affectionate with everyone. She seemed extra close to Sooyoung, but did she make everybody feel that way? Sooyoung just couldn't tell. 

But...maybe a confession was the best idea. If Sooyoung got rejected she knew it would feel awkward. But the longer she waits, the higher chance she has of falling way too deep, and any rejection hurting more. 

She took a deep breath and smiled. She was going to do it, successful or not. 

During breakfast, everyone was deciding where to go, eventually coming up on the pool (except for Jungeun and Jinsoul who asked to have one of the cabins to themselves). Jiwoo seemed bored by the idea, and Sooyoung smiled. 

"After breakfast do you wanna just hang with me?" 

Jiwoo immediately beamed. "Yeah, that sounds great," she answered back as quietly as Jiwoo's voice could. 

So after breakfast the two snuck off from everyone else, still dressed in their pajamas. Sooyoung thought for a moment and decided on the best place to take Jiwoo: a little flower dotted meadow she'd discovered near the ten to twelves cabins. 

"Let's just sit here," Sooyoung said. 

"Yeah!" Jiwoo cheered, immediately flopping onto her back in the grass. Sooyoung slid down next to her as she pretended to make a snow angel in the grass. 

"It's so nice out today!" Jiwoo cheered. 

"Yeah," Sooyoung answered softly, and she was right. The sun was out and the sky was completely clear, except for the perfect little cloud that blew by once it a while. The breeze kept things comfortable and not cool, and here with the grass and the flowers surrounding them, Sooyoung couldn't think of a better place to confess. 

Jiwoo sighed. "I wish I could take a picture. I wanna save this moment forever." 

Sooyoung sighed back; she did not like thinking about the phone thing. Not only because her parents were going to be understandably pissed but because it reminded her that camp did have to end at some point. Plus, she agreed, she wanted to save this moment forever. And have some pics of Jiwoo on her phone. "Me too." 

They both stared at the clouds for long moments, Sooyoung wasn't sure how long. It wasn't like Jiwoo to be quiet but it was so comfortable that she couldn't mind. Maybe Jiwoo could feel the gravity of this moment too. 

Butterflies bubbled up in Sooyoung's stomach. It was time for her to confess, to go through with it. Unlike some girls at camp (Haseul) she knew she was capable of confessing, but it still made her incredibly nervous. Jiwoo was perfect. Perfect for her, she thought, but maybe Jiwoo wouldn't feel the same. 

"J-Jiwoo?" Sooyoung spoke softly, gently. 

"Yeah?" Jiwoo asked, surprisingly quietly. Sooyoung had been right; she clearly could sense Sooyoung's nervous mood. 

"I-I wanna tell you something."

"What is it?" Jiwoo practically whispered. 

"Jiwoo...I know we only met ten days ago. In the real world that's so short but here, it feels like years. And that's how long I feel like I've known you. And in those days that felt like years...I've started feeling something for you I've never really felt before. So Jiwoo..." Sooyoung trailed off, her body facing the sky but turning her head to look at Jiwoo. Jiwoo was looking back at her the same way; Sooyoung couldn't read the expression on her face. But there were emotions there Sooyoung had never seen. "I just want to say that I like you. I really, really like you." 

Jiwoo was quiet for a the longest moment of Sooyoung's life until her face bloomed into a smile, relief washing over Sooyoung. "I like you too!" Jiwoo said cheerfully before squealing. "Oh my gosh Sooyoung I like you too!" 

Sooyoung laughed, beyond relieved and happy that this had gone well, that she now had time to truly call Jiwoo hers. "Really? You really do?" 

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" There was the usual loud, cheery Jiwoo that Sooyoung liked so much and fallen so hard for. She couldn't stop smiling, all the way up to the corners of her eyes, and kicking her legs in the air. If Sooyoung had known Jiwoo would be so happy, Sooyoung would have confessed ages ago. 

Both of them rolled onto their sides in the grass and leaned in close to share a kiss. Even though it was only the second kiss of both of their short teenage lives it happened instinctually, naturally, no awkwardness whatsoever. It was perfect, just like they were perfect for each other. 

They pulled away to smile at each other for just a moment, and Sooyoung was taken aback by just how pretty a smiley Jiwoo was. What made it all the more exciting was knowing that it was her who made Jiwoo so joyous. 

"So you're my girlfriend now?" Sooyoung mumbled. 

"Yes!" Jiwoo screamed. "And you're mine?" 

"Of course," Sooyoung answered, and pressed their lips together once again. 

"Ew!" A voice suddenly cried. Jiwoo and Sooyoung looked up to see one of the ten year old campers making a face at them.

"You both have grass stains," another ten year old piped up. Sooyoung touched her back and grimaced when she realized it was wet with grass dew and mud. But, Jiwoo looked Sooyoung and herself over and just began to laugh. Despite ruining her clothes, Sooyoung couldn't help but laugh too. Jiwoo's smile was infectious. 


	11. Scavenger Hunt

At breakfast the next morning, the girls were suprised when Jihyo grabbed the loud speaker and started speaking to everyone. 

"Listen up ladies! Today is the annual scavenger hunt! Every age group is gonna get some clues and whichever group wins gets...drumroll please..." All of the campers started drumming on their laps. "Free passes to the store for the rest of camp!" 

"Scavenger hunt?" Hyejoo mumbled with a grimace. Her and Chaewon shared a look. 

"This is for little kids," Sooyoung mumbled, clutching Jiwoo's hand. 

Jiwoo shrugged. "You don't wanna?" 

"I can think of better things you and I could do..." Sooyoung answered. 

"Ugh, you guys are worse than Jungeun and Jinsoul!" Yeojin yelled; Sooyoung and Jiwoo had announced their relationship last night at dinner. "Just know that when we win the scavenger hunt we will not be sharing our store passes with you guys." 

"Yeah!" Yerim added. 

"Hell yeah ladies! We're gonna win this thing, right?" Haseul said loudly. 

"Yes!" Yeojin and Yerim cheered simoultaneously. Vivi smiled at her, and Jihyo blew a whistle. The counselors began to hand out the first clue, and Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Chaewon, and Hyejoo snuck away. 

"Sucks to be them," Yeojin mumbled 

"Oh yeah, they're missing out on free ice cream!" Haseul cheered in an announcer style voice. 

"This sucks," Hyunjin whined. 

"But free ice cream?" Heejin piped up. 

Hyunjin looked Heejin over and let out a gentle sigh. "Free ice cream." 

"Are you two coming?" Yeojin asked a snuggling Jinsoul and Jungeun. 

They shared a look and shrugged. "Why not?" Jinsoul responded. 

"I mean, free ice cream," Jungeun added, just as Tzuyu handed them the first clue. 

"If I were a wish, where at camp would I be?" Yerim read out loud. 

"The pool?" Heejin spoke hesitantly. 

Haseul quickly stood up and pointed out of the dining hall. "To the pool!" She cheered, and everyone followed after her. 

"Isn't that a little obvious?" Jinsoul mumbled to Jungeun. 

"This game was made for five year olds to be able to do," Jungeun answered. 

"Hurry up stupid lovebirds!" Yeojin yelled, and the couple ran to catch up with the rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~

With Haseul as their leader, the girls had managed to pick up about five clues thus far. None of them could really tell how well they were doing but even the hesitant girls were seeming to have a good time. However, it was clear that Yeojin, Yerim, and Haseul were putting in the most effort. 

"Haseul!" Yerim yelled. 

"Haseul! We wanna talk to you...in private," Yeojin said with a smirk. 

"Wh-what?" 

"Let the other girls take over the hunt for a while," Yeojin said, her and Yerim flanking Haseul as the other girls began figuring out the clues. 

"What's this all about?" Haseul asked and the girls shushed her.

"You're gonna wanna be quieter, for your own sake," Yeojin answered. Slowly, the thirteen year olds smiled. 

"You like Vivi don't you," Yerim teased. 

"Wh-what? Who said that?" Haseul answered. 

"You did. You're so obvious," Yeojin said. 

"No, I don't like her," Haseul spoke with an uncomfortable chuckle. Both of the girls gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine, I do. But she's pretty and kind and draws well and she's perfect! What else was I supposed to do, not like her? You guys can't tell anyone. If she finds out...you two are in big trouble." 

Yeojin snorted at Haseul's empty threat and Yerim pouted at her before turning to Haseul. "Of course we won't tell anyone." 

"We're here to discuss this with you, woman to woman. Not to spread any gossip," Yeojin added. 

"Actually, we've been analyzing her and we think she likes you back," Yerim spoke happily. 

Haseul laughed. "There's no way." 

"I didn't think so either but Yerim's right. She may like you."

"What?" Haseul cried. "Stop making things up. I know what a trickster you are Yeojin but this is a little mean." 

"I'm being serious!" Yeojin whined. 

"You should ask her to be your girlfriend!" Yerim suggested. 

"No. No no no no no," Haseul firmly answered. 

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Yeojin answered. 

"What the fuck does this mean?" Hyunjin spoke from off in the distance and Yeojin, Yerim, and Haseul turned to see the rest of the girls standing over a clue. 

Haseul chuckled awkwardly. "Whelp, it looks like I gotta go help the girls out! See ya!" She then ran away as quickly as she could. 

Yerim sighed deeply and Yeojin slowly shook her head. 

"She really is an idiot when it comes to this sort of thing, right? She's a scavenger hunt genius but..." Yeojin trailed off. 

Yerim nodded. "Then it's our job to help make her less of an idiot. Or at least give her a push in the right direction." The girls looked at each other and smiled. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yeojin asked. 

"Of course!" Yerim answered. 

"Secret matchmaking alliance?" Yeojin whispered, and Yerim shook her hand. 

"Secret matchingmaking alliance." After an affirming nod the girls ran back over to the rest of the group, who were already heading to the next clue. 

"You two better not have been scheming!" Haseul whisper yelled. 

"Of course we weren't scheming!" Yerim easily lied. 

"No way Haseul, we weren't scheming," Yeojin terribly lied, and her and Yerim shared a giggle. Haseul groaned loudly. 

"Just don't tell her!" She whispered angrily before going back over to Vivi. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Aha!" Haseul cried, snatching the clue from the door of the five to sevens cabin. "We've got it." 

"Yes!" Yerim and Yeojin cheered. 

The girls all crowded around Haseul to read it. "I think it means we have to go to the bathrooms by our cabin," Haseul spoke. 

"That seems right," Jungeun responded. 

"Alright ladies let's hurry up and go! Come on!" Everyone started running off towards the bathroom, Yeojin and Yerim dragging along Jungeun and Jinsoul who were just trying to have a romantic moment. 

"Jungeun! Jinsoul! Come on!" Yeojin whined. 

"Yeah! We have to win this thing!" Haseul yelled. They finally got to the bathroom and filed inside, Vivi and Haseul holding the door open for everyone. 

"You're really taking this thing seriously, aren't you," Vivi teased. 

"Of course! Free ice cream is very important!" Haseul firmly answered back, before taking looking around herself to see if anyone was nearby. Once she realized all the other girls were in the bathroom she stepped in a bit closer to Vivi, letting the bathroom door shut behind her. She sighed softly. "You know...when some of the other girls left this thing today, I saw something in Yeojin and Yerim. You know, I was that kid. The one who wanted to do kid things a bit longer than everyone else, and I always felt bad about it. I didn't want Yeojin and Yerim to feel that way...like they're lame, or childish, or unfun. It's summer camp. We're supposed to be like kids. It's supposed to be fun." Vivi stared up at Haseul with wonder in her eyes. "And anyways, it's free ice cream after all." 

Vivi let out a soft exhale. "It is." They just stared at each other for a moment. "Haseul, I hope you know what a wonderful person you are." 

Immediately she turned beet red. "No no no! I-it's just, I'm just, it's just-" 

"Haseul Haseul Haseul!" Yeojin yelled, bursting out of the door with a clue in her hand. 

"It was under the toilet seat," Yerim added proudly. 

"You got that? Good job!" Haseul cheered, shaking off her nervousness from before. "What does it say?" 

"Something about squirrel food..." The girls all crowded around to look at it.

"What about those trees that have all the weird seeds by them?" Yerim suggested. 

"Brilliant idea Yerim!" Haseul cried. "Let's go ladies!" 

The girls started to run except for Jinsoul and Jungeun, slowly walking and swinging their hands. 

"Come on, let's go!" Vivi yelled back to them, and they giggled and ran forward to catch up. Haseul looked at her with the biggest grin, and Vivi slowly smiled back. The butterfly that had been floating in her stomach since camp began exploded into a whole swarm and yet there was only one thing on her mind. 

Haseul.

~~~~~~~~~~

"This one says head to the dining hall..." Heejin said, picking up their tenth clue on the trunk of a tree. 

"Then let's go!" Yeojin screamed, and the girls ran as fast as their legs would take them to the dining hall. Once they arrived Jihyo was there waiting for them with a smile on her face. Heejin ran over and delivered the last clue to her. 

"Congratulations ladies," Jihyo said. "You've won!" 

"Wait, seriously?" Yerim asked.

"Yep! There are how many of you?" Jihyo counted in her head. "So here are the eight passes!" 

"Yay!" Haseul yelled and the girls all gave each other a big hug before taking the passes. 

"That'll teach those lame ass girls," Yeojin cursed, and everyone laughed. 

"We couldn't have done it without you," Vivi mumbled in Haseul's ear, and they shared a smile. 


	12. Campfire Songs

At dinnertime, Nayeon (the sixteen to eighteens counselor) approached the girls. 

"Tonight there's this thing called the teen sing a long! Basically my campers and your group sit around a big campfire and we sing songs together! It's really fun I promise." 

The girls shared a look before Haseul turned to Nayeon and nodded. Although some thought it might be lame, they had been bored all day and were grateful for something to do. Anyways, it didn't involve any physical activity whatsoever. 

"We'll come," Haseul answered. 

"Good!" Nayeon cheered. "After you finish, meet me at the bridge." She headed out and the girls quickly finished eating, grabbing some heavier jackets from their cabins before meeting the others, Nayeon and the older campers. She beckoned everyone to follow and they did, crossing the stream and walking up towards the hills. 

They stopped when they got near that lone creepy cabin that the girls had discovered when they first explored camp. It didn't feel so creepy any more though, since beside it there was a massive fire going, logs set up surrounding it. They all breathed a sigh of relief; despite bringing heavier jackets all of them were freezing. When they got closer they could see Chaeyoung, the counselor that ran the art shack, sitting next to a pile of books and tuning her guitar. 

"Oh hi! Come sit," she spoke. It was squishy but there was enough space for all of them, thighs touching on the slightly uncomfortable logs. 

Haseul had been talking to Jinsoul and Jungeun and Vivi had been talking to Heejin and Hyunjin but as soon as Yeojin and Yerim arrived, they shared a sly grin. 

"Wh-what?" Haseul stuttered as Yerim pulled her from her other friends, plopping her down in a seat. Soon after, Yeojin delivered Vivi directly next to her. 

"We wanna sit with you two!" Yeojin said, and her and Yerim shared a look. Haseul glared at both of them before melting as soon as her and Vivi locked eyes. Vivi giggled and shrugged, and Haseul shrugged back. 

Nayeon handed the books to the camper sitting next to her and the books got passed around, each camper receiving one. With her head on Sooyoung's shoulder, Jiwoo flipped it open. 

"What is it?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Looks like song lyrics," Jiwoo answered. 

"Alright everyone! Welcome to the teen sing a long. Basically everyone just shouts out songs they want to sing from this book, Chaeyoung will play the chords and we'll all sing it together," Nayeon explained. 

"All of these songs are old..." Yeojin mumbled, flipping through the pages. 

"Anyone wanna start us off?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"Brown eyed girl!" One of the older campers called out. 

Chaeyoung smiled. "Alright everyone, that's on page thirty-seven." Everyone turned their pages, Haseul helping Yerim find it, and Chaeyoung played the opening chords. 

This was clearly a song the older girls knew but the younger girls didn't, mumbling or not even singing at all. But quickly, they all found their footing until everyone was singing along whether they knew it or not. 

Once it was over Heejin went to the title page to see the list of songs in case there was one she knew. She didn't mind singing these old camp songs, but it would be more fun for her and the others if they knew them. 

"Puff the magic dragon!" She cried out. To her surprise, everyone agreed (although Hyunjin laughed at her a little bit), and after turning to the right page they all began to sing. 

As they all sang through the different songs, Heejin began to listen to everyone's individual voices. Jiwoo and Haseul had amazing voices, Heejin noticed very quickly, enough to be almost professionals, and she wondered if they got lessons during the school year. 

But she only listened to them for a few moments. Instead, she spent the whole time listening to Hyunjin. 

She really hadn't expected her to be a good singer. But she truly was, her voice soft and breathy and really quite unlike her (but it was surprising, and that was definitely Hyunjin). She couldn't stop listening, her own voice even faltering with the effort to listen to Hyunjin's beautiful singing. 

In that moment Heejin couldn't help it and she turned to watch Hyunjin. Her voice was beautiful. In fact, everything about her was beautiful, as Heejin noticeed in that moment. She was really pretty, I mean, Heejin had always thought so, but she really noticed it now. And she was playful and could tease to no end but she was kind, and fun, and-

What? 

Heejin shook her head and cleared her throat as the song died down. 

"I didn't know you could sing so well," Heejin whispered to Hyunjin. 

"This little light of mine!" Haseul suggested, and everyone agreed. 

"Page fourteen!" Nayeon answered. 

"It's one of my many hidden talents," Hyunjin whispered back as they all turned to page fourteen. She paused for a moment. "You're really good too." 

Heejin chuckled. "Really?" 

Hyunjin looked her firmly in the eyes and slowly but surely smiled. "Really." 

Heejin couldn't answer because they began to sing. Well, Heejin couldn't answer for that reason, but there was another reason that was hanging in the back of her mind. Something about what Hyunjin had said made her feel...strange. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her stomach felt like it was buzzing, fluttering. And when Hyunjin casually rested her head on Heejin's shoulder, it all just got worse and more and Heejin didn't know what to make of it. 

She had felt this way before, definitely. Not for a long time, but she had. But she'd only ever felt this way for...boys. 

Heejin sat up rapidly and Hyunjin gave her a confused look before going back to singing. 

What did this mean? What was this all about? Heejin really wasn't sure what to say, what to call it. She sighed, picking back up with the song. She would have to figure all of this out later. 

"Allstar!" Yeojin suggested loudly. 

"What?" Nayeon asked. 

"By smashmouth," she answered with a giggle. 

The other campers and counselors let out groans of varying degrees of loudness. 

"Come on, you all secretly want to," Yeojin said. 

"Fine," Nayeon answered. "Page sixty four." Once everyone was busy flipping pages, she turned to Chaeyoung. "Let's get this over with," she whispered. Chaeyoung giggled and nodded, and they all reluctantly began to sing along. 

Hyejoo knew her and Chaewon weren't bad singers at all but compared to the borderline professionals that Jiwoo and Haseul were (with Sooyoung and Vivi staring at them lovingly), they knew they weren't the worst of the bunch. So they didn't care about being good, just singing their hearts out. And it had been fun so far, maybe one of Hyejoo's favorite things ever at camp. There was no physical activity and enough other voices that her and Chaewon could just sing and be silly without being judged. The songs were too old and bad (too much pop for Hyejoo's taste) but it didn't even matter. Even this song was fun. 

Once it was over Chaewon quickly shot her hand up and Hyejoo looked at her with surprise. "Our song! By Taylor Swift!" She suggested loudly. Everyone agreed, and once Chaeyong called out the page they turned to it. 

"Thank you," Hyejoo whispered; the girls all knew her secret penchant for old Taylor Swift after she'd admitted it during truth or dare. 

"I knew you wanted to sing it but would have been too ashamed to suggest it," Chaewon whispered back, in that voice Hyejoo found so, so cute. 

"You know me too well," Hyejoo answered, and they began to sing. Neither of them even had to look at the lyrics, just bouncing around and singing. They didn't even notice the rest of the girls cooing over how cute they were together. 

"California girls!" Jinsoul suggested after Taylor Swift was done. Hyejoo and Chaewon didn't know this one as well, just enough to feel comfortable, until it came to the rap verse.

Hyejoo quieted down because she knew she couldn't do it at all but to her surprise, Chaewon began to rap it, and well. Well enough to possibly rival Snoop Dogg. She was so into it too; Hyejoo couldn't stop just watching. 

Once it was over Chaewon got tiny and quiet again, and Hyejoo couldn't stop looking between the lyrics and her. She should tell her how good it was. She has to. But...would Chaewon be embarrassed? Would she feel weird? 

Hyejoo sighed and steeled herself. "U-um...Ch-Chaewon..." 

"Yeah?" Chaewon asked, looking over at her best friend at camp. 

"You...y-you were really good at that rap part," Hyejoo answered, quickly looking away. Her and Chaewon's friendship had grown passed the stuttering and awkwardness a week ago but this was a lot further, the romantic aspect that Hyejoo thought only she felt. 

Chaewon looked down, shy too, and Chaeyoung cooed when she noticed both girls blushing. 

"Th-thanks," Chaewon answered, and the girls shared a small smile. 


	13. Tie Dye

After breakfast the next day, there was the constant dilemma: what should the girls do? 

"I thought I saw tie dye stuff set up by the art shack," Chaewon suggested. Tie dye meant no sports so her and Hyejoo were on board. 

"That sounds fun!" Yerim answered. The girls all agreed, and headed down to the art shack. 

When they arrived tie dye stuff had been set up: long picnic tables with tubs of color dyed water and condiment dispensors with more concentrated colors, with plastic baggies and rubber bands on the ends of each table. 

"Hi girls! You all got here at the right time; the five to sevens are coming after lunch," Chaeyoung said excitedly, handing each of them an oversized white t-shirt. "I have two of these for every camper, but if you want to tie dye other things we've got lots of white clothing at the store! Now, who needs some instructions?" 

Half of the girls raised their hands while the other half went down to the store, grabbing white blankets and pants and shirts that said camp pink on them with their free passes that they won at the scavenger hunt, so that all of them could practically have a whole wardrobe of tie dye. And then, they got to work. 

Yeojin and Yerim had gone to the store, claiming that they knew how to tie dye already. But when they came back and started to work it was very clear that neither of them knew how to do it properly. Haseul, who had great experience in tie dye from running tie dye events for student counsel, quickly ran over to help them out, not even finishing the one she was working on. 

Once Yeojin and Yerim finally succeeded in making theirs (without Yeojin spilling black splatters all over both of them), they started making a second one, when Haseul was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. 

She turned around to see Vivi smiling at her sweetly, her hair fluttering in the wind. They had only been apart for fifteen minutes; Haseul had gone to the store while Vivi had stayed for instructions and then after Haseul had gotten too distracted to search for her, but Haseul quickly realized she had missed her. She only had half a moment to feel pathetic for that before Yerim and Yeojin were giggling behind her, and she kicked them a little bit. 

"Hi Haseul," Vivi said softly, and Haseul felt no longer like a human being and more like a puddle of goo. 

"H-Hey Vivi." Yeojin snorted behind her. 

"How's the tie dye going?" 

"You know, just helping out these ladies. They lied about knowing how to do it," Haseul explained. "You?"

"Pretty good!" Vivi cheered before holding her hands out to Haseul. "Actually, I....I made you this." In her hands was a plastic bag with a perfectly tied shirt inside, shades of pastel pinks and emerald greens visible. She didn't even have to unravel the shirt to know it was perfect. In that moment, Haseul just about died. 

"Th...thank you!" Haseul said, slowly taking the bag out of Vivi's hands and holding it to her chest. She just stared in silence at Vivi; she wasn't sure what else to say. 

"Vivi! Help me!" Hyunjin whined loudly, and Vivi chuckled. 

"I guess I gotta go. I'll be back in a few," Vivi answered before running back over to Hyunjin. 

Haseul turned around to see Yeojin and Yerim staring at her slack jawed. 

"What?" Haseul whined. 

"She really does like you..." Yeojin mumbled. 

"No way..." Haseul answered. "She's just a good friend." 

"Shut the fuck up and start thinking what colors to use on hers," Yeojin answered. 

"What?" 

"You've got to make her one!" Yerim whined. 

"But...but it's not gonna be good!" Haseul whined as Yerim got her another shirt from Chaeyoung. 

"You literally helped us with ours," Yeojin deadpanned. 

"I can do them decently! But not well enough to give as a romantic gift!" 

"Are you going to do a spiral or another shape?" Yerim asked as her and Yeojin looked up at Haseul expectantly. 

Haseul sighed. "Fine. I'll make one for her. But if this ruins everything I'm blaming you two!" She whined, starting to tie up the shirt into a pattern. 

Soon enough it was finished, spots of purple and green and light blue on a pink background, sitting in the plastic bag. Yeojin and Yerim gave Haseul a little shove towards Vivi and she stumbled over, tripping on the grass. 

Haseul caught herself but Vivi saw it and giggled. "Hi Haseul." 

"H-Hey," Haseul answered, clearing her throat before handing Vivi the bag. "I made you one too," she breathed out. 

Vivi immediately smiled and took the bag in her hands. "Oh Seul, you didn't have to." 

Haseul stumbled over the nickname. "Eh, i-it's not very good anyways..." 

"I'm sure that's not true," Vivi gently answered. "Didn't Yeojin say you do this all the time at school?" 

"It's still not good... I'm just not very good at stuff..." 

"Haseul don't say that. You're...you're good at so much stuff," Vivi said, more serious than Haseul had heard her before she shyly looked to the ground. Haseul looked around awkwardly too, her cheeks flaming. How could she have done this again? Well, one thing was good at was making the mood awkward. 

She needed to give herself and Vivi an out (it wasn't her fault she'd misinterpreted her words to be romantic, again). "Oh, Yeojin and Yerim must be waiting for me. Bye!" 

Quickly she ran off, and she didn't even notice Vivi's disappointed sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Jiwoo baby, come on, let's go," Sooyoung whined. Her and Jiwoo stood at the corner of the art shack, white t-shirts in hand. "Tie dye isn't even that cute." Sooyoung did not think tie dye was a fun morning activity, in fact, she kind of thought it was for little kids. 

"What will we do instead?" Jiwoo asked with a pout. 

Sooyoung smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Make out in the cabin." 

Jiwoo immediately perked up at that and nodded, the two girls sharing a conspiratory smile before slowly treading down the path. They knew if they got caught they would get in trouble with the other girls; they had been ditching them a lot recently to go make out at the cabin and they knew they all missed Sooyoung and Jiwoo. 

They were almost far enough away from the art shack for nobody to notice, sharing a smile before a loud voice had them deflating. 

"Hey! Get your asses back here!" They heard Yeojin shout. Suddenly, Yeojin and Yerim were tugging them back to the picnic tables. 

"Don't be lame," Yerim whined. 

"Sorry," Jiwoo said sheepishly. 

"You guys suck!" Sooyoung whined, patting Yeojin off of her back to stop her from pulling her shirt. To her side, Jiwoo was just letting Yerim drag her while laughing loudly. 

"You all are gonna be so grateful when you have romantic tie dye shirts to save these memories when you're old," Yeojin said. Sooyoung pouted and Jiwoo shrugged. 

"You guys are right, this might be fun. Right baby?" 

"Right," Sooyoung deadpanned. 

Jiwoo skipped over to the rubber bands and started tying her shirt up, looking around at everyone elses before frowning. Everyone else was on their second or third tie dye, and they had all kind of gotten good. 

"I want mine to be good," she mumbled to Sooyoung, staring down at the shirt and rubber bands, wearing her cute concentration face. 

"It'll be good no matter what. It's tie dye," Sooyoung answered. 

"But I want it too be really good!" She whined. Sooyoung sighed, watching her little furrowed brows as she moved over to the dye. Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Jiwoo's waist and Jiwoo looked up at her. 

"You should make one!" 

"No way," Sooyoung spoke. 

"Come on! It'll be fun and you can save it. For the memories" 

Sooyoung sighed and smiled. "Fine," she answered. Honestly she still didn't feel like it, but she would do anything for Jiwoo. 

She grabbed the shirt and tied it up randomly, Jiwoo laughing at her from the side as she colored her own with all of the different shades available to them. Sooyoung just reached for the dark red and poured it over pretty randomly, eliciting a giggle from her girlfriend. And Sooyoung had to laugh too; this was actually pretty fun. 

"Finished!" Jiwoo cried excitedly, lifting up the dripping, tied up shirt before putting in the plastic bag next to everyone else's.

"It looks great," Sooyoung answered, putting the finishing touches on her own before putting it next to Jiwoo's. 

"I told you guys!" Yeojin whined, tying up a blanket with the rubber bands. 

Sooyoung chuckled. "I guess you were right." 

"Of course I was! I always am," Yeojin answered, Yerim giggling behind her. 

Jiwoo tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder and smiled. "Wanna make another?" 

Sooyoung grinned back. "Of course." 


	14. Teen Movie Mess

After dinner the next day, Nayeon had invited them all to come to teen movie night; where they set up a projector near the beach, give out free candy and popcorn, and let all the girls watch a movie. The girls had agreed; it had been forever since any of them had watched a movie, and popcorn did sound nice. 

But now, they were pissed. Once them and the sixteen to eighteens got their snacks and sat down Nayeon turned on the projector, showing the home screen for the secret life of pets two. 

"Really? A kid's movie? We're not kids," Yerim groaned. 

"Not even a good kid's movie either," Jiwoo mumbled. 

"They do this to us every year," one of the seventeen year olds explained. 

"I don't have a choice! Jihyo just gives me one," Nayeon explained. 

"But I haven't even seen secret life of pets one!" Jungeun whined. 

"Just enjoy the snacks," Nayeon grumbled and pressed play. 

Twenty minutes in, and the beach looked completely different than it had just a few minutes earlier. Nayeon quickly fell asleep and half of the older teens, apparently having came just for the snacks, had gotten up and left. The other half were making out in the sand. Sooyoung and Jiwoo had joined them immediately, and Jungeun and Jinsoul not long after. 

Vivi and Haseul were sitting together, pretending to look at the screen and actually looking at the older teens and their friends. Their thighs were pressed together, sharing the multitude of blankets they had brought since they both get cold easily. 

Haseul knows what she wants. It's dark anyways so nobody would judge. But no way is she actually gonna go for it. 

"You know...all the older girls are making out," Vivi whispered. 

"Mmh," Haseul answered, blushing just thinking about kissing Vivi. 

"And Sooyoung and Jiwoo too," Vivi whispered. 

"That's not unusual; they do that all the time." 

"And even Jungeun and Jinsoul..." 

"Yeah...super crazy," Haseul answered. 

"It's like...all the girls our age are making out," Vivi commented. 

"Yeah...all of them..." Haseul said, giving a little laugh. Vivi watched Haseul's expression but Haseul pointedly stared at the projector screen. Haseul gave the tiniest glance at Vivi, and Vivi glanced down at her lips. But Haseul quickly looked back at the movie. 

Vivi wouldn't want to make out with her. Why would she? Haseul wanted it so badly and she was so jealous of the other girls but-

A tap on the shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hey Haseul," Vivi whispered softly in her ear. A shiver ran down Haseul's spine. 

"Y-yes?" 

"Have you ever made out before?" Vivi asked, still in a whisper, her hand resting on the small of Haseul's back

"Yeah," Haseul answered. Her mind flashed back to the student council retreat last spring when she had played spin the bottle and had to make out with some icky boy. She didn't like counting that but she didn't want to embarrass herself by saying no to Vivi. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Yes," Haseul responded. She definitely did not like making out with that icky boy, but she liked the idea of making out with Vivi. 

"I like it too," Vivi answered. 

Haseul couldn't resist anymore. She wanted it so, so bad. So...fuck it. "Oh my god, Vivi, this is so random," she said with an awkward chuckle. "But wouldn't it be, like, so crazy if we made out? Like, so random and insane. Wouldn't it just be?" 

Vivi sighed deeply. "Finally," she mumbled under her breath, grabbing Haseul's cheeks and pulling her in for their first kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was when Vivi and Haseul succumbed to making out that Hyunjin knew what kind of night this was going to be. Only the youngest of the younger teens were left actually watching, and Hyunjin definitely wasn't watching. She was far too busy daydreaming instead. 

Heejin had finally shut the fuck up about boys, to Hyunjin's relief. But honestly that just made things worse. Now Hyunjin could pretend she had a fighting chance when she knew in her heart that she didn't. Her kiss with Heejin at truth or dare haunted her; there had been real sparks there. And watching the older girls only made her jealous. But what could she do?

Suddenly, Heejin leaned over to whisper in her ear. "There's so much...lesbianing," she said, and Hyunjin couldn't hold back a loud laugh (not that anyone cared). 

She slowly smiled to herself. Maybe Hyunjin could mess around and flirt a little. As long as she didn't take it too far it would be okay, right? She could relieve some of her heartache. "It was nice kissing me though, right?" 

Hyunjin could feel Heejin heating up beside her, and that sly smile remained on her face. "It was different...it was soft," Heejin whispered back. "I liked it." 

Heejin stared at her lap and Hyunjin raised her eyebrows, thinking for a moment. If she liked it...then maybe they could do it again. Maybe Hyunjin wouldn't have to just awkwardly watch everyone else. Under the cover of the darkness and the movie and everyone else doing it, maybe they could. As long as Heejin saw it as casual, as just for fun, as just an experiment. She didn't need to know how Hyunjin felt. 

She let her eyes fall to Heejin's pretty lips. "Heejin...you know... nobody will know what you do here. No one will judge," she mumbled. Heejin kept on staring at her own lap before sitting up and turning to Hyunjin, like she just understood what Hyunjin was trying to say.

Hyunjin felt Heejin lean in closer and in her head, she cheered. She watched Heejin's eyes dart quickly between hers and her lips. "Yeah...I know what you're saying Hyunjin. I know." She leaned in closer, ninety percent, and Hyunjin knew she was there. 

Hyunjin wrapped her hand on the back of Heejin's neck. She came in the last ten percent, and gave her a kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~

By this point, Hyejoo and Chaewon felt very awkward. Everyone except them, Yeojin, Yerim, and Nayeon was making out, and Nayeon was fast asleep. 

"This is so weird," Chaewon whispered in Hyejoo's ear. 

"Yeah," Hyejoo answered. 

They turned back to the movie, neither concentrating very hard. Both were in their own heads, too busy thinking. 

Chaewon thought about her and Hyejoo's first kiss, during truth or dare. She had liked it, a lot. She wanted to do that again, and more often. She wondered if Hyejoo felt the same. 

It had been awkward the first time, exactly because it was their first time, and everyone was watching them. Chaewon wanted to try it again, under less eyes and without the nerves of the first time. Maybe...here. Or maybe not. 

"Did you like kissing me?" Hyejoo asked. Clearly this was on Hyejoo's mind too. 

"Yeah," Chaewon admitted shyly. "Did you?" 

Hyejoo nodded before quickly looking away. "I didn't think I'd like it that much." 

Chaewon nodded too. "I wanna be good at it," she admitted. 

Hyejoo cleared her throat. "M-me too," she stuttered. Both her and Hyejoo looked up and around at everyone else before turning back to each other. 

"I-I mean..." Hyejoo stuttered again, the two looking at each other and making eye contact. "W-we could practice..." 

Chaewon smiled at that idea. "Here?" 

Hyejoo nodded. "It's dark...and nobody would judge, or walk in on us like they would have at the cabin." Chaewon's stomach burned with butterflies at the very idea. Practicing kissing with the girl she liked so, so much...that was the funnest thing she could possibly think of doing. And Hyejoo was right; this was the prime opportunity to get practice. And they might need it if they played truth or dare and it went the way it had last time. 

"That's...that's a really good idea," Chaewon answered. 

"So...yeah?" Hyejoo asked; even in the dark Chaewon could tell her cheeks were flaming.

"Yeah," Chaewon answered, and she knew her blush was red enough to match. 

Neither girl knew how or when to initiate it, just looking back and forth at the floor and at each other. Hyejoo crawled her hand forward, resting it on top of Chaewon's, and she wasn't sure if that made her more or less nervous. But finally, Chaewon gathered up enough courage, and leaned in. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ew!" Yerim yelled as soon as the movie was over, the home screen lighting up the beach. In the light Yerim and Yeojin could see everyone, all of their friends and the older teens making out in the sand. 

"Wh-whah?" Nayeon sat up with a start, looking around and grimacing as she woke up from her nap. 

"Gross guys. Save it for the cabin," Yeojin added. 

"She's right. Let's get back to camp," Nayeon spoke. The girls all broke away from their make out partners, brushing the sand off of each other and following Nayeon. 

"Sorry," Haseul mumbled to Yeojin and Yerim as she passed by. 

"No, you're okay," Yerim answered. 

"You probably needed that," Yeojin whispered. 

Haseul sighed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 


	15. Vivi&Haseul

As soon as Haseul woke up she knew something was off. She could sense it. 

Blinking her eyes awake, she could hear sounds of breathing and peeking below her, she could see Vivi sleeping peacefully in the bottom bunk. Haseul smiled to herself, god Vivi was cute, but it almost immediately fell off of her face. Looking around, she could see Vivi was the only one sleeping in the beds. Everyone else had left. 

With furrowed brows, Haseul quietly climbed down the ladder to the door. She reached for the handle but twisting and jiggling it she realized...it was locked. She tried again, harder this time...but nothing. 

Just then Haseul noticed the post it note stuck on the door, pulling it down. 

"Mmh..." Vivi mumbled, her voice still groggy with sleep. Haseul felt her heart skip a beat. "Where is everyone?" 

"I don't know," Haseul responded, turning to Vivi as she sat up in bed. "I woke up a few minutes ago and everyone was gone. The door's locked too." 

"The door's locked?" Vivi said softly, slowly getting up to the door. Haseul stepped aside to let Vivi try it but as much as she tugged and twisted...nothing. "What's going on?" she asked. 

"I'm not sure. But there was this note on the door," Haseul answered, passing Vivi the little orange sticky post. 

Haseul looked over Vivi's shoulder and the two read the note, slowly understanding what the hell was happening. 

"Dear Haseul and Vivi, 

Both of you have a secret you're keeping from one another and we all think it's time you shared it. We won't open the door until you do. We all saw you making out last night and we think it's time. 

Love, your fellow campers" 

Haseul groaned loudly. She knew exactly who had come up with this stupid little plan: Yeojin and Yerim. She was going to find and kill both of them as soon as she could get out of here. 

Oh yeah. That. They weren't getting out of here until she told Vivi her secret. She knew exactly what secret Yeojin and Yerim meant. But like hell she was going to tell Vivi she liked her and ruin everything. 

Haseul finally looked back at Vivi to see her blushing. "U-um..." Vivi spoke, even more quietly than unusual. "Let's sit on the bed." Haseul nodded and followed her, both facing each other on Vivi's bottom bunk. Haseul watched Vivi fidget and clear her throat, and wondered how in the world Vivi could be as nervous as her. She wasn't the one with the secret after all. 

"Haseul, I-" 

"This is so stupid, right? So stupid. I don't have any secrets from you. Not a single one. What could this even be about?" Haseul laughed awkwardly. "I have no clue. Not a single clue." 

"This is a little bit stupid," Vivi mumbled back. "But Haseul-" 

"What even is the meaning of this? I'll have to chew out Yeojin and Yerim later. Their pranking has gone too far. Neither of us have any secrets. What are they talking about?" 

"I mean I-"

"I know you don't! And I don't either!" Haseul cried before laughing awkwardly, and Vivi sighed. 

You know what? They could get could through this. Their campmates did have to sleep somewhere after all. They would have to come back for their beds; and she knew sooner or later Sooyoung and Jiwoo would want the cabin back, to hell with Yeojin and Yeri's stupid prank ideas. It would be okay. Her and Vivi would just have to hold out until bed time. They probably had a few snacks laying around anyways. 

All of the sudden, Haseul felt a sensation that filled her with dread: she had to pee.

~~~~~~~~~~

Forty five minutes later, and Haseul felt like she was going to die. The two of them had been going back and forth that entire time, and Haseul's urge to pee had only gotten worse.

"Haseul! I li-" 

"I literally hate this too!" Haseul answered, grabbing her crotch. She had about five minutes until she pissed her pants and there was no way in hell she was gonna do that. 

"I have a crush-" 

"-ing urge to pee too? Oh my god. Fuck," Haseul finished Vivi's sentence. Vivi groaned loudly and Haseul really, truly thought she was groaning because they were stuck in there. "Yeojin! Let me the fuck out!" Haseul screamed at the door, pounding on the door. Haseul just knew all of them were standing out there but there was no answer. 

Oh my god. Oh my god she was either going to have to confess to Vivi or piss her pants in front of Vivi. They were almost equally bad. 

"Haseul," Vivi said softly. "Please." 

"I'm trying, but they won't let us out." 

"No, please let me say-" 

"You wanna try?" Haseul said. 

"No! Haseul please let me say that I like-" 

"This? You like this? I mean, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I DIDN'T HAVE TO PEE!" 

Vivi gaped at the floor and Haseul panted, her eyes tearing up with how badly she had to go to the bathroom. She had to do it. She had to.

"Fine! Yeojin Yerim other friends listen the fuck up! Vivi I like you! I do have a secret and it's that I like you! Now let me the fuck out of here!" 

The door clicked open and Haseul burst out of the room, racing down the path to the bathroom. Vivi stared out the door, shell shocked for a moment before standing up and walking out the door to find all of the girls looking on in shock too.

"I didn't think it would take that long," Yeojin mumbled. 

"You all owe us one," Vivi answered softly before running down the path to the bathroom. 

As soon as she got inside it was quiet, save for the sound of Haseul's breathing. She saw her feet poking out of the bottom of one of the stalls. 

"Are you done peeing?" Vivi asked softly. 

"Yeah," Haseul answered quietly before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry-" 

"Haseul, let me talk, please." Haseul finally fell silent. "I like you." Vivi heard Haseul's breaths pause momentarily before the sound of flushing and the stall lock clicking open. 

Haseul stared at Vivi, her jaw dropped. "What?" 

Vivi giggled. "I do! I was trying to tell you as soon as we got the note but you wouldn't let me." 

Haseul laughed softly back, the smile etched permanently onto her lips. "You...you like me." Vivi nodded slowly. "I can't believe it." 

Vivi laughed loudly now. "I've been so obvious!" 

Haseul reached out to touch Vivi before stopping herself. "Wait, let me wash my hands." As soon as she finished she ran back over to Vivi, reaching for her hands to hold shakily. Vivi grasped them back without a second thought. "You really do?" 

"Yes!" Vivi cried, out of frustrated affection. "I can't believe you can't believe it." 

"I'm-" Haseul stopped to laugh softly. "I'm so happy." 

"Me too," Vivi answered, and without thinking, Haseul pulled her into a tight hug. The two girls held each other in that dirty girl's bathroom, Vivi's heart filling with relief that Haseul finally knows, and Haseul feeling a little like an idiot. 

"Yeojin and Yerim told me you like me, but I didn't believe them..." Haseul mumbled into Vivi's ear, still hugging her tight. 

"You told Yerim and Yeojin you liked me?" 

"Well...they confronted me and made me admit it," Haseul said. 

Vivi laughed. "Actually, that's what happened with me and Hyunjin and Heejin. They said I was being so obvious, and they were right." 

Haseul hummed. "So they're the culprits... we'll have to get our revenge." 

"Absolutely," Vivi answered. The two girls hadn't stopped holding each other; they couldn't bear to be parted. They were so close their could hear each other's hearts beating rapidly in their chests. 

"Um..." Haseul mumbled, a little quieter than before. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do...do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Haseul asked, her voice high pitched. 

"I kind of assumed I was as soon as you told me you liked me," Vivi admitted. 

Haseul grinned at her. "Good. That's good." 

They finally turned to look at each other, both growing shy at the eye contact, so much energy between them. Haseul was about to ask but Vivi knew they didn't have to, reaching up a little to press their lips together, so much better than last night because everything was finally out in the open and revealed. Haseul was still a little shaky with nerves but Vivi loved the way she kissed. She could get used to it, in the best way. 

Haseul suddenly pulled away from the kiss and laughed loudly. 

"What?" Vivi asked. 

"You know this is where Jungeun and Jinsoul got together, right?" Haseul asked. 

Vivi laughed back. "I guess this girl's bathroom has romantic powers." 

Haseul wrapped her arms around Vivi and held her tight again. "I guess it does." 


	16. The Game

After an uneventful day of hanging out by the pool (which Jinsoul finally got to enjoy now that her hair was dark), the girls all sat in cabin E2, wondering what they should do. 

"We should play truth or dare again!" Jiwoo suggested. "It was so fun last time." 

The girls all agreed (some more excitedly than others) and sat around the cabin. 

"You go first," Haseul said affectionately, resting her head on Vivi's shoulder. 

"Me?" Vivi answered with a laugh. "Alright. Sooyoung, truth or dare?" 

"Hm, let's start this game out right. I'll say dare." 

Haseul whispered something in Vivi's ear and she giggled loudly. "Hm... I dare you to twerk for us." 

"What?" Sooyoung cried as everyone laughed loudly, Jiwoo loudest of all. "But I have no ass!" 

"It's okay baby," Jiwoo said, rubbing her girlfriend's arm. Sooyoung groaned but stood up anyways, bending her knees and attempting to twerk. 

Everyone burst out laughing and Sooyoung ran to her seat, covering her face in embarrassment as Jiwoo hugged her tightly. "It wasn't so bad," she cheered. 

"No, it was," Sooyoung answered, clearing her throat and sitting up. "Jinsoul, truth or dare?" she asked, her face still a bit red. 

"Truth," Jinsoul said firmly. 

Sooyoung thought for a moment. "What's the farthest you've ever gone?" 

Jinsoul smiled and blushed. "Um, second base." 

"Wait, okay, what exactly are the bases again? I've heard so many different opinions that I'm not sure," Haseul piped up. 

"Second base is definitely boob touching right?" Hyejoo spoke up. 

"Y-yeah," Jinsoul stuttered. 

"When was that?" Sooyoung asked. 

"U-um," Jinsoul started, sparing a quick glance at Jungeun. "During the movie." 

"Ooh!" Everyone teased and both Jinsoul and Jungeun turned bright red. 

"Moving on, moving on," Jinsoul said. "Haseul, truth or dare?" 

"Let's go with dare," Haseul said. 

"Hmm..." Jinsoul began to smile. "Go straddle Vivi for the rest of the game." 

"Why?" Haseul whined, pouting and crawling onto Vivi's lap. Vivi quickly smiled and wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend. 

"Okay but why is this game getting so horny?" Yeojin said. 

"How do you even know that word?" Haseul cried from Vivi's lap, scandalized. 

"I've been through eighth grade, I know some things," Yeojin answered. "Anyways, ask someone." 

"Jungeun, truth or dare?" Haseul asked. 

"Hm, I'll do truth," Jungeun answered. 

Haseul thought for a moment. "Who do you think has the best boobs at camp?" 

"No question, Jinsoul," Jungeun answered, completely unphased. "But I may be a bit biased." 

"I mean we all know how well you know..." Yeojin mumbled. 

Jungeun cleared her throat. "Anyways, Jiwoo, truth or dare?" 

"Truth!" Jiwoo cheered with a little giggle. 

"Let's make this game a little bit cleaner, alright everyone? What are you favorite things about Sooyoung?" Jungeun asked. 

"Well, um, there's so much! I really like how she's..." Jiwoo paused to give Sooyoung a loving glance, and Sooyoung wrapped her arm around her waist. "I like how she has duality. She can tease but she's also so nice. She's funny but serious when she should be, she's cute and sexy..." Sooyoung and Jiwoo shared a loving glance and Yeojin made wretching noises. "You're mean!" Jiwoo whined to Yeojin. 

"She's just jealous," Sooyoung mumbled. 

"Am not!" Yeojin cried. 

"Hm...oh! Heejin, truth or dare?" 

"I'll play it safe and say truth," she answered. 

Jiwoo smiled slowly. "So Heejin...we all may have looked distracted but you know we all saw you and Hyunjin during the movie night...have your thoughts on girls changed?" 

Heejin immediately stared at the floor and would not look at anyone, espeically Hyunjin. She really would have shared anything but that; hat was the one thing she did feel uncomfortable with. Why? Because...she couldn't really answer the question. She didn't know. 

"I-I'm not sure..." she eventually ended up stuttering out. Looking up she could see the other girls, especially Jiwoo glancing at her worriedly. It was clear they knew they shouldn't have pried into that. 

"I'm sorry," Jiwoo said, quietly, almost a whisper. 

"It's fine," Heejin said hurriedly, sitting up. "It's fine." 

Things had been off with Hyunjin lately. She could tell by the way Hyunjin kissed that things were off; and yesterday everyone had been so distracted by Vivi and Haseul that she didn't have a moment to think about it but now it was all she could think about. She knew things were off with herself too; she knew it by the way she had kissed Hyunjin back. 

She wanted to see something. "Hyunjin, truth or dare?" 

"Dare, of course," Hyunjin answered, looking at her with concern. 

"Give the prettiest girl in the room a hug." 

"Just a hug? I thought we were-" Yeojin complained until she saw the way Hyunjin leapt up to hold Heejin in her arms, tightly so. 

This had been more than just a dare for Heejin, it had been a test. And Hyunjin's decision had confirmed her suspicions. Did...did Hyunjin like her? 

"Chaewon truth or dare," Hyunjin asked gruffly, pulling away from Heejin as quickly as possible. 

"D-dare," Chaewon stuttered. 

"Go french kiss Hyejoo for fifteen seconds," Hyunjin said, and Heejin knew she was trying to get the attention off of them. 

"I don't even know how," Chaewon mumbled. 

"Come on, don't think we didn't see you two at movie night either," Yeojin teased. 

"It's kissing with tongue," Jungeun gently explained. Chaewon and Hyejoo shared a hesitant look before leaning in closer. 

"Good practice, right?" Hyejoo whispered. 

"Right," Chaewon answered, and the two girls pressed their lips together. 

It was good until Chaewon remembered the stupid thing about the tongue and with a grimace, slipped it in. Hyejoo followed, and both sighed with relief when a couple of seconds later Hyunjin called time. 

They pulled away and wiped the spit off of their mouths. "That was gross," Chaewon mumbled. 

"Agreed," Hyejoo said. "I will not be doing that again." 

"That was gross to watch, I can't imagine being a part of it," Yeojin added. 

"It just takes practice," Jinsoul said. 

"And lots of restraint with the tongue," Hyunjin added, Heejin shuddering at past memories. 

"Uh," Chaewon said with an awkward chuckle, eager to keep the game moving, "Yerim, truth or dare?" 

"I'll pick dare. I'm not afraid." 

Chaewon thought for a moment. "Do the splits." 

"Okay!" Yerim cheered, easily sliding into the splits. 

"How did you do that?" Haseul cried, still straddling Vivi. 

"I've been doing gymnastics since the third grade," Yerim answered. 

"A future cheerleader!" Jinsoul cried lovingly. 

"Easy," she slid out of it and rubbed her thighs. 

"That was boring," Yeojin mumbled. 

"I didn't think it would be!" Chaewon whined. 

"It was fun!" Anyways, Hyejoo, truth or dare?" Yerim asked. 

"Truth," Hyejoo firmly answered. 

Yerim hummed. "What's your ultimate weakness?" 

Hyejoo squinted for a moment, thinking. Her eyes flitted to Chaewon for half a second for staring down at the floor, her cheeks clearly red. 

"U-um....cute girls...." she admitted. 

The girls all smiled and Yeojin even snorted, while Chaewon stared pointedly at her fingernails. 

"Guys!" Hyejoo said firmly, then sighed. "Yeojin, truth or dare?" 

"Here's the thing, I don't really wanna make out with any of you, so I'm gonna go with truth." 

"And you were the one who made fun of us all for choosing truth!" Haseul cried. "Who's lame now?" 

"It's only lame if you go first and pick truth!" Yeojin cried back. "Hyejoo, what's my question?" 

"Who do you think is the hottest counselor at camp?" 

"Easy. Head counselor Jihyo. Or wait....lifeguard Momo is super cute too..." 

"You've gotta pick," Hyejoo said. 

"What? Fine. Jihyo. Wait...maybe Momo...no, Jihyo. She's definitely the cutest." 

"Really? I think Chaeyoung's much cuter..." Sooyoung started before receiving a glare from Jiwoo and immediately falling silent. 

"My turn? Okay. Who hasn't gone yet...Vivi! Truth or dare?" 

"Has everyone else gone?" Vivi asked, and they all nodded. "I'll pick dare then. Let's end on something crazy." 

"Hm...I dare you to...give Haseul a hickey." 

"What?" They both cried simoultaneously. 

"How do you even know what that is?" Haseul added. 

"I'm not as innocent as I may seem..." Yeojin said with a glint in her eye. "Anyways, just do it." 

Haseul and Vivi turned to each other and grimaced; they had only been dating for about thirty six hours at that point so things were still a bit awkward. 

"U-um..." Haseul started. "Well, thank god you got the dare. I don't even know how to give a hickey." 

"That might have been better," Vivi mumbled back. "I'll try to make it light. We've still got two weeks of camp so it'll be gone by then." 

"Alright then. Let me bare my neck for you, vampire mistress," Haseul teased and tilted her neck. Vivi laughed loudly, unable to complete her dare for a few seconds before rolling her eyes, giving Yeojin a pointed glare, and doing as she was asked. 

Less than a minute later Vivi pulled away to reveal the small mark on Haseul's neck. 

"Did it hurt?" Vivi asked. 

Haseul shook her head. "It wasn't so bad. Although Yeojin will need some revenge."

"Yesterday, and now today..." Vivi answered, and the two glared at Yeojin. 

"Alright guys! Let's go to bed!" Yeojin said loudly. "Go back to your cabins!" 

Vivi and Haseul laughed and finally got off each other, everyone starting to head out. "We'll have our revenge later. We promise." 


	17. On the Shore

It was beautiful out, as usual, and the girls were deciding how to spend their day in the dining hall at breakfast, as usual. 

"The pool?" Heejin suggested. 

"I'm sick of the pool!" Jiwoo whined. 

"But I wanna go in the water," Yerim mumbled. 

"Hey, wait a second," Haseul piped up. "You know how there was that little beach by the lake when we went kayaking? Let's hang out there!" 

"That's perfect," Vivi said affectionately. 

Since this was something they hadn't done yet at camp, the girls were excited. As soon as they finished eating they raced to their cabin, changed into swimsuits and grabbed snacks, and followed the path down to the beach.

Most of the girls were giggling and laughing on the path, running or walking slowly behind with their girlfriends. But Hyunjin walked at a normal pace, not saying anything. Her mind was somewhere else. 

Her heart almost physically aches, and it sure aches mentally. She didn't think she could take it anymore; how could she? As much as she had hated it, it had been easier when Heejin knew she was straight and made it obvious because Hyunjin hadn't been able to imagine she had a fighting chance. 

But now things were different. Now Heejin was hugging and kissing her sometimes. It had been Hyunjin's fault really for initiating most of these kisses, but Heejin had gone along with it. But now Heejin wasn't sure, but Hyunjin was. Hyunjin was sure Heejin was still straight and just confused by all of the stuff that had gone down between her and Hyunjin. But...no matter what, Hyunjin could not force herself to stop pretending that maybe, just maybe, there was a part of Heejin that had fallen for her too. 

Hyunjin didn't want to do this to Heejin. Yeah, maybe she was stringing her along a little bit, but did she realize? Was she doing it on purpose? Probably not. Hyunjin didn't want to have to ruin the amazing friendship they had built here at camp all over a stupid little crush. 

But Hyunjin couldn't just make it go away. She would have to take a break. Not forever, not even for the rest of camp, but for a while their friendship would need to be put on hold so Hyunjin could make her crush go away. She didn't want to...but it was for Heejin's sake, as much as her own. 

As soon as they got to the beach Heejin reached for Hyunjin to ask her to share a bag of chips with her and sit around, but Hyunjin ran off before Heejin could ask to go play with Yeojin and Yerim. Hyunjin just hoped Heejin didn't realize. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As Hyunjin ran past Heejin, ignoring her offers for chips and company, Heejin let out a deep sigh. Something was different, she'd known it last night and sheknew it even more today. 

Why was Hyunjin being so weird? Why was Heejin being so weird? 

It wasn't like Hyunjin to ignore her or not want to spend time with her. Usually Hyunjin was like a cat, pretending not to care about her but really just clinging on as much as she could. But this was different. 

Last night when she went to bed she had been sure Hyunjin liked her. But now, not so much. Why was Hyunjin changing her mind back and forth? Why was Hyunjin pushing and pulling her? Why was Hyunjin leading her on, only to change her mind days later? 

That wasn't even the whole question either. What about Heejin's feelings? Why did she even care if Hyunjin liked her or not? Why did her heart break at the thought of Hyunjin avoiding her? Why did those kisses with Hyunjin make Heejin feel like she had never felt before? 

Heejin sighed, finally just sitting down in the sand by herself, opening her bag of chips and looking up at the sky. She could use some rest. Maybe, she hoped, this would all just work itself out. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Everything around Chaewon and Hyejoo was so...loud. Yeojin, Hyunjin, and Yerim playing together. Heejin sighing dramatically alone. Sooyoung and Jiwoo tumbling around in the sand, Jungeun and Jinsoul laughing deep in the pool water, and Vivi and Haseul running up and down the cliffs. 

Chaewon and Hyejoo were quiet, as always, sitting on the edge of the shore with their feets in the cool water. The sound of distant laughter and the tide moving back and forth relaxed them into cool calm, just sitting beside one another with their hair blowing in the wind. The sight of Chaewon's bright blonde hair curling with Hyejoo's pitch black made her smile, just a little bit. 

"Can I say something stupid?" Hyejoo suddenly mumbled. 

"I'm sure it's not stupid," Chaewon answered quietly. "But of course." 

Hyejoo hummed. "I like it here. I actually like going to summer camp." 

Chaewon giggled. "Me too!" 

"I'm honestly surprised," Hyejoo said. "I did not think this could ever be my thing. But...I dunno. It's nice." 

"It is," Chaewon quietly answered. "But Hyejoo...why is that stupid?" 

Hyejoo shook her head and chuckled. "That wasn't the stupid part. What I'm about to say now is stupid." 

Chaewon giggled. "What is it?" 

"You know, I...I know I don't like camp because of the activities. Like...the activities aren't as awful as I thought they would be. But it's fun because I'm with all of you guys. I know, I know, it's so cheesy. But...I like all of you guys so much, and I usually don't like people. It's just fun to have a big group of friends." 

"I feel the same," Chaewon mumbled. "It's nice to feel like part of a group." 

Hyejoo turned to look at Chaewon. "I like all of them a lot. But...but Chaewon...y-you're my favorite. It's special with the other girls, but, w-well, y-you make it extra special." 

Chaewon flushed from her cheeks to her ears. She felt the same way about Hyejoo; the exact same way. It was fun hanging out with the other girls, of course, but when she needed a break, simple and quiet time, time to just feel safe, she always turned to Hyejoo. But she had no idea Hyejoo had the same idea. 

A thought flared up in Chaewon's heart; did Hyejoo like her? That was just how Chaewon felt about Hyejoo and she liked her so, so much she couldn't even stand it. Hyejoo could have just meant all of that in a friendship way, of course...but she could have meant it another way. 

Maybe...maybe Chaewon would have a chance. Maybe her dreams of getting to be with Hyejoo romantically weren't crazy. Maybe she would have a chance to be her girlfriend before the summer was over. 

Chaewon looked down at the sand. That was crazy. Even if Hyejoo did like her, knowing both of them, would either of them be able to admit. 

If she knew Hyejoo liked her...Chaewon might do it. She wanted it that bad. 

Hyejoo breathed in loudly and Chaewon realized she hadn't answered her yet, and she was probably getting even more embarrassed than she was before. 

"Hyejoo...I feel the same. I really do," Chaewon answered, looking up and giving her best friend a shy smile. And slowly, Hyejoo returned it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! how are you all liking the fic so far? I hope you're enjoying it, I've gotten way more kudos than I expected, to be honest. 
> 
> I've been loving writing loona and since this fic is more than halfway over, I've been thinking about what loona fic I'll write next! Here are my ideas thus far:
> 
> a. a silly medieval au where chaewon is a princess and hyejoo is a knight. it will be an adventure fic that features all of the same pairings as in this story but with a MAJOR hyewon focus. 
> 
> b. jinsoul goes to live in a casino for a month, and her and other teens have no supervision just running around a casino by themselves everyone will make an appearance but lipsoul will be the main pairing and viseul will pop up often too. a rewrite of one of my favorite but severely outdated fics i wrote like 5 years ago (if you ever read the exo fic the biggest little city by me you'll know the basic plot). i promise it's better than it sounds
> 
> c. you know those books for preteens where the girl has to leave in a beach town for the summer and falls in love and discovers herself? yeah this will be one of those. viseul main pairing but it will be very 1/3 plus yeojin centric and the rest of the girls may make very small appearances. 
> 
> I'll leave a poll below and PLEASE let me know which one you would like to read the most! it really helps me decide bc i always have so many ideas and no idea of which one to write. thank you so much for reading, commenting, and voting! 


	18. Oh No, Drunk Teenagers

It was a night when the girls in cabin E2, Hyunjin, Heejin, Chaewon, Hyejoo, Yerim, and Yeojin (aka the younger girls) had all decided to go to bed early. That left the rest of the girls, the girls in cabin E1 (Vivi, Haseul, Jungeun, Jinsoul, Jiwoo, and Sooyoung), awake and bored. 

"We should do something fun instead of just laying around. Something...crazy," Jinsoul suggested. 

Sooyoung smirked. "Well actually..." Everyone turned to her. "Earlier today I was passing by the counselor's cabins and I saw that the store cashier girl...what was her name again...Jeongyeon! Well, Jeongyeon had a huge bottle of vodka sitting right by the window. I was thinking...maybe we could take it for ourselves? I mean, we've all been through at least a year of high school so I wouldn't feel like I was corrupting anyone." 

Jiwoo grinned. "That's such a good idea!" The rest all nodded in agreement.

"Have....have you guys ever drank before?" Jinsoul asked. 

"A...a little bit..." Vivi answered, and all the girls looked around sheepishly. 

"Have you?" Haseul asked accusatorily. 

"Yeah, I mean, I'm a cheerleader, I go to all of those stupid house parties...I just want to be sure you guys at least kinda know what you're doing." 

"Babe, we'll be fine," Jungeun answered, rubbing her girlfriend's arm. 

"Me and Jiwoo will go get it," Sooyoung said, standing up and followed by Jiwoo. 

"Be careful!" Vivi said. 

"Don't get caught," Haseul added. 

Sooyoung grabbed Jiwoo's hand and the pair walked down the gravel path to the counselor's cabins. 

"So how are we going to do this?" Jiwoo whispered to Sooyoung. 

"I'm taller, so I'll grab it. You keep watch," Sooyoung whispered back. Jiwoo nodded and watched the surrounding area closely. Sooyoung got on the tips of her toes, reaching up through the window to take the handle of the vodka bottle. Just as her fingers wrapped around it, Jeongyeon grabbed the bottle right out of Sooyoung's hands. 

Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow as the fourteen and fifteen year old blushed. "I know what you kids are up to. I'm no stranger to stealing alcohol from adults. But you kids are not allowed to have it. Go back to your cabins," she said. She laid back down in her bed and turned away from the window, returning the vodka to its original spot. Jiwoo and Sooyoung shared a look, suppressing their laughter. Sooyoung snatched the bottle from the windowsill and the pair ran away as fast as they could. 

As soon as they were far away from the counselor's cabins, they started to laugh. 

"She really thought she outsmarted us!" Jiwoo said. 

"I know," Sooyoung responded, pushing open the door to their cabin and proudly holding up the bottle. 

"Holy shit that is huge!" Jungeun said excitedly. 

"Thanks guys," Vivi added. The six girls gathered in a circle on the floor, and Sooyoung twisted off the top. She took a large sip and passed it to Jiwoo. 

"What about glasses?" Haseul asked with furrowed eyebrows as Jiwoo took an equally large sip then grimaced. 

"We're teenagers. We drink straight out of the bottle," Sooyoung explained as Jinsoul took the largest gulp of them all, then passed it to her girlfriend, clearing trying not let anyone know she found it gross. The bottle then made its way to Vivi who took a tiny sip, gagged, but then forced herself to drink more. By the time the bottle got around to Haseul, a quarter of it was gone. 

Haseul had never drank at all before, but she figured now was as good of a time as any. Mumbling "whatever" to herself, she threw back the bottle and drank as much as she could before coughing and gagging. 

She pouted and grimaced, looking sadly down at the floor as she passed the bottle back to Sooyoung. 

"It tastes horrible," Haseul mumbled. 

"The feeling is worth it...kinda," Jinsoul responded, forcing down another large gulp. Haseul tried another sip and Jinsoul grabbed it out of her hands. 

"Let's see how far this gets us and then decide if we need more," Jinsoul spoke, and everyone agreed. 

Twenty minutes later, everyone was sure they didn't need that extra alcohol. 

Everyone was laughing loudly and lazing around the cabin, probably loud enough to wake up the girls in cabin E2. In her drunken daze Jungeun didn't even notice Jiwoo grab her phone and unlock it, turning on some music. 

The all two familiar sound of renegade started playing and Jiwoo tugged on her girlfriends arm. 

"Let's duet!" She whined. Sooyoung burst out laughing and the two stood up at the front of the cabin, starting to drunkenly dance the infamous tik tok dance. 

"Y'all suck!" Jungeun yelled. 

"Bitch!" Sooyoung yelled back. "I have three million views on tik tok for doing this." 

Jiwoo burst out laughing. "I forgot it," she whined. 

"Don't you have a renegade video too?" Vivi asked. 

"Mine has four million views!" Jiwoo answered, Sooyoung and her sharing a laugh as they watched each other do the worst renegade either of them had ever seen. 

Meanwhile Vivi and Haseul were laying down in Vivi's bed, only briefly distracted by Jiwoo and Sooyoung's dancing before their attentions returned to each other. As soon as the alcohol had hit they had been non stop making out. Vivi was coming to learn that drunk kissing was slightly nauseating but also very hot. 

Vivi knew she was drunk, but she also knew Haseul was far more drunk. The alcohol had hit her almost immediately and her kissing was very sloppy. 

"Vivi," Haseul drawled. 

"Yeah?" Vivi responded, looking up at Haseul who was laying completely on top of her. 

"Viiiiiiiviiiiiiii," Haseul said, and Vivi hummed, sobering up a bit. She wanted to be ready if something really bad happened to Haseul

"Maybe...maybe I should put you to bed," Vivi responded. 

"No...no baby I"m not tired..." Haseul mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

"I think you are," Vivi answered, trying to escape from underneath her girlfriend but utterly failing, Haseul like a dead weight on top of her. 

"Vivi you're perfect! You're fucking perfect!" 

Vivi smiled and chuckled. "I don't know about that, but I'm glad you think so." 

"No, no, listen! Listen to me! Vivi you're perfect! In every way, and shape, and form, and..." 

Vivi pet Haseul's hair affectionately, pulling a plastic bag from underneath her bed to beside it, just in case. "Thank you." 

"Viviiiiiii, oh Viviiiii, baby, I love you," Haseul said. 

Vivi froze. They had been together about three and a half days at that point. 

"Um, Haseul, you shouldn't just say things because you're drunk..." Vivi mumbled. 

"No I mean it! I mean it Vivi! I love you!" 

Vivi sighed. It was sweet, but something in her ached at the idea of Haseul saying it and not actually meaning it, just because she was drunk. So, she decided to ignore it. 

"Let's go to sleep," Vivi spoke softly. 

"Lemme stay here," Haseul mumbled. Vivi actually agreed with drunk Haseul; it wouldn't be safe to have her in the top bunk, and Vivi didn't even think she could get her up there. 

"You can stay here." 

"Mmh," Haseul said, shutting her eyes. "I love you." 

Vivi waited until she was sure Haseul was totally asleep. "I love you too." 

Jinsoul was watching all of this in utter shock and amazement. Vivi and Haseul already asleep, Sooyoung and Jiwoo literally playfighting, and Jungeun continuously mouthing at her neck. Really, it hadn't been that much alcohol. She was just tipsy, but clearly, all of the other girls are drunk.   
"Ay baby girl," Jungeun said with a smirk. "What are you up to tonight?" 

Jinsoul sighed deeply; alcohol had turned her sporty but normally shy girlfriend into the biggest fuckgirl on the planet. "Making sure everyone has a barf bag next to their bed," she answered. Normally Jinsoul was not the mom friend but it was clear she would have to step up to the plate tonight and tomorrow morning, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. 

Jungeun was not going to be a big help either, judging by the way she kept on mouthing her neck like trying and failing to give her a hickey was going to unlock the secrets of the universe. 

"Baby girl, you up?" Jungeun asked. 

"I'm literally right here. Awake," Jinsoul answered, starting to get frustrated before realizing how cute all of this was. She giggled, looking at her girlfriend's hooded eyes. 

"Wanna netflix and chill?" Jungeun asked. Honestly, TV did sound nice. 

Jinsoul giggled. "Sure." Jungeun made a weird face and Jinsoul set up her phone on her bed, Jungeun quickly spooning her. Jungeun kept making half hearted moves until she finally fell asleep. Jinsoul propped herself up on her side and looked around. 

Vivi and Haseul were still asleep with Haseul on Vivi's chest. Sooyoung and Jiwoo were sleeping on the floor so Jinsoul grabbed their blankets and covered them. 

"Come back to bed babe," Jungeun mumbled in her sleep. Even if Jungeun was drunk, how could she resist? 


	19. The Hangovers

When the girls in cabin E1 headed out for breakfast the next day, they were all very confused. Usually the other girls heard them walking down the path and ran out to meet them, or visa versa, but today only a very exhausted Jinsoul left the cabin. 

"Hey guys," Jinsoul spoke, the exhaustion evident in her voice. 

"Where are the others?" Chaewon asked. 

Jinsoul sighed deeply. "So last night we found some of the counselor's alcohol and got super drunk...turns out the rest of the girls can't handle their liquor." 

"Oh no!" Heejin cried. 

"Are they...hungover?" Yerim asked. 

Jinsoul nodded. "Yeah. The only reason I even left them was to grab them breakfast. Most of them will probably throw it right back up but hopefully it will make them feel better." 

Yeojin made a face at that as Hyunjin silently clung to her arm, Heejin sliding up next to Jinsoul to ask her more questions about last night.

During breakfast all of the girls snuck as much food as they can into napkins to slip into their pockets, making up some excuse to chef Mina about the girls staying up too late. Luckily she just grumbled but didn't question it.

"Why does counselor Jeongyeon look so angry?" Yerim asked innocently as the counselor in question stepped into the dining hall through the back door. 

Despite her pounding headache (she wasn't as far gone as the other girls but they had drank quite a bit last night), Jinsoul sat up and whispered for all of the girls to follow her out of the dining hall. They ran as quickly as possible back down the path to their own cabins, only slowing down when they were a great distance away. 

"What did we have to do that for?" Yeojin complained, panting heavily. 

"Sooyoung and Jiwoo stole the alcohol from Jeongyeon," Jinsoul explained.

"Oh," Hyunjin said. "This wasn't pointless." 

Finally the seven of them reached cabin E1, pushing their way inside to find only Jungeun groaning on the bed. 

"Baby!" Jinsoul cried worriedly, running over to her girlfriend to cup her cheeks. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," Jungeun answered, finally noticing the other girls in the room. "Do they know what happened last night?"

Jinsoul nodded and Heejin looked around. "Where are the others?" 

"They went to the bathroom to throw up. Vivi is not as bad but she went to go help Haseul. Sooyoung and Jiwoo are definitely the worst." 

"But how are you?" Jinsoul asked, concern etched in her voice. 

"I feel like shit," Jungeun answered with a chuckle. "But I'm alright." 

"We brought food. It might make you feel better." Jinsoul handed Jungeun a pancake stick out of her pocket and Jungeun looked at it suspiciously. 

"Just the smell makes me sick." 

"It'll make you feel better, trust me," Jinsoul mumbled. 

"Alright ladies, we need to form a plan to fix this," Yeojin said loudly, Jinsoul and Jungeun wincing. 

"If Sooyoung and Jiwoo are both sick someone should go help them," Hyejoo said. 

"Let's do that," Chaewon answered. 

"You two are so kind. Hope you don't mind the smell of vomit," Jungeun mumbled. Hyejoo and Chaewon shared a frightened look before leaving the cabin. 

"We should also make sure Jeongyeon doesn't figure out it was us," Heejin said. 

"How about you and Yeojin do that?" Hyunjin said quickly. Heejin frowned, giving Hyunjin a desperate look which she ignored. "Me and Yerim will clean up this cabin." 

"Perfect," Yeojin said, not noticing Heejin's hesitation

"Y-yeah," Heejin stuttered. "Perfect." 

"You two should go into our cabin," Yerim said to Jungeun and Jinsoul. 

"Good idea," Jinsoul answered, holding her girlfriend's hand and leading her to cabin E1. 

Jungeun rested her weight on her, both breathing a sigh of relief when they reached the warm yet dark, neater, and not alcohol scented cabin of the other girls. They plopped onto a random bed (judging by the my chemical romance stickers pressed to the ladder it was Hyejoo's) and Jinsoul pulled Jungeun into his arms. The girl groaned. 

"This sucks," Jungeun mumbled. 

"Yeah. I don't feel too great myself." Jinsoul pulled another pancake stick out of her pocket and fed it to Jungeun. "Do you remember what happened last night." 

"Sadly," Jungeun grumbled. "I turned into a fuckgirl." 

Jinsoul began to giggle. "You sure did." 

"Ugh, I hate myself!" Jungeun whined. 

"It was kinda cute, actually." 

Jungeun scoffed. "No way." 

"And kinda hot." 

"In what universe is me being a fuckgirl hot?" 

"This one. But only to an extent; I'm glad you don't act like that sober." 

"Can I have another one of those pancake sticks?" Jungeun mumbled. Jinsoul smiled and fed her girlfriend another one.

"You feel a bit better, right?" 

"Yeah. You were totally right." 

"Remember that you should always eat when you have a hangover. Keep that in mind if you ever...drink...without me," Jinsoul said, slowing down as she remembered that soon enough she would have to be without Jungeun for a long time. 

"Let's....let's not talk about that now, okay? I feel way too shitty already," Jungeun answered, snuggling in closer. 

Jinsoul pet Jungeun's hair and smiled at her. "Okay. You're so right." 

"Anyways...let's not add that sadness onto the sadness that was me acting like a fucking idiot last night," Jungeun mumbled. 

"Baby I told you it was cute!" Jinsoul whined. Jungeun hummed and pressed her head into the crook of Jinsoul neck, breathing softly, thinking that maybe this hangover wasn't so bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~

For Sooyoung and Jiwoo, this hangover really was that bad. The two of them were sitting in the bathroom stall for wheelchair users, crouched on the dirty floor, heads hanging over the toilet. Neither of them knew how long they had been there until there was a knock at the door. 

"Sooyoung? Jiwoo?" Chaewon's voice asked. 

The girls simoultaneously groaned and Hyejoo and her pushed their way in, frowning at the very hungover couple. Both of them proceeded to braid Sooyoung and Jiwoo's hair back; it hadn't fallen in the toilet yet but it was close. 

"Thank you guys," Jiwoo groaned and gurgled. 

"We brought some food from the dining hall," Hyejoo mumbled, her and Chaewon pulling the pancake sticks out of their pockets. The smell alone made Sooyoung retch, leaning back over the toilet as Hyejoo rubbed her back. 

"I can't eat," Jiwoo whined. 

"Jinsoul said it would make you feel better," Chaewon said worriedly, and Hyejoo pushed her hand down, the two girls slipping the food back into their pockets. 

"Maybe later," Sooyoung grumbled. 

"Do you guys feel better though?" Chaewon asked. Both girls groaned. 

"God yes," Sooyoung answered. "This morning was fucking hell." 

"Looks like it," Hyejoo mumbled. 

It was silent for a moment, the hungover girls too headachey and the other girls too grossed out to speak. "Do you guys think you're ready to lay in a bed?" Chaewon eventually asked. 

"We can help you get back to the cabins," Hyejoo added. 

All of the sudden, Jiwoo threw up into the toilet bowl, Sooyoung gagging and Chaewon and Hyejoo holding her hair and clothes back. Hyejoo and Chaewon locked eyes; they would be in the bathroom stall for a while. But, they could handle it together. 

~~~~~~~~~~

With Sooyoung and Jiwoo taking up the big stall, Vivi and Haseul were crammed into one of the little ones. Vivi had woken up to Haseul groaning for a plastic bag and Vivi was grateful she had left one by the bed, taking Haseul into the bathroom as soon as possible. Vivi was grateful though; she could tell by the sounds coming from the other stall that Haseul was doing much better than their friends. 

"I'm sorry," Haseul mumbled. 

Vivi sweetly petted her hair. "It happens to the best of us." 

"True. But it's not exactly something you want your girlfriend of five days seeing." 

Vivi looked down at the gross bathroom floor. Speaking of five days, she was thinking about what Haseul had said last night and it tortured her. As uncomfortable as it was, she had to ask about it. 

"How much do you remember from last night?" Vivi asked nervously. 

Haseul hummed. "We were all drinking in a circle, it tasted gross, we started making out, Sooyoung and Jiwoo did the renegade, then...nothing." 

"Oh," Vivi said softly. 

"Did I do something stupid?" Haseul asked, taking one look at Vivi's face. "Oh god I totally did..." 

"You...you told me you love me." 

Haseul froze and sat up at that, silent for a moment. "Oh Vivi...fuck, I'm so sorry..." Vivi began to visibly deflate. "No, no! I'm not sorry because I don't mean it I'm sorry because you had to hear me say it for the first time like that." 

"Wait...so you did mean it?" Vivi asked with surprise. 

Haseul looked back at her like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't even have to think about it; she did mean it. It was far too soon but she wasn't going to lie to her girlfriend. 

"Mmph," Haseul answered. 

Vivi snorted. "Five days...." Haseul looked down at her lap in shame. "Five days in and I love you too." 

Haseul immediately sat up, leaning in close to her. "There's nothing I want to do more than kiss you right now," Haseul mumbled, a giant smile on her face. 

"Go brush your teeth first," Vivi answered with a grin. 


	20. Heejin&Hyunjin

Heejin can't take it anymore. She just can't! 

It's the fourth day since Hyunjin has been ignoring her and Heejin doesn't think she can live like this. Hyunjin is her best friend at camp, maybe outside of camp too. She missed her, maybe too much for her own good. But that didn't matter. She just wanted her back. 

All she's been able to do during this time is think, and ponder, and let her hurt fester inside, and wonder why the hell this is even happening. She has some theories but none of them make sense. Like, if Hyunjin liked her, why would she be avoiding her? If she did something to make Hyunjin mad, wouldn't Hyunjin tell her? Hyunjin was not a passive agressive kind of person; she always confronted people instead. 

It would be hard to live without Hyunjin, let alone make it through the rest of camp. But more than anything Heejin just wanted, no, needed to know why. To understand why Hyunjin would do something like this to her. 

Which was why after lunch when they were all heading out, Heejin cornered Hyunjin and pushed her up against the wall of the outside of the dining hall. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Heejin asked firmly. Hyunjin didn't answer for a long time, and Heejin noticed her cheeks were turning pink and her breathing was heavier. She looked at her arm, keeping Hyunjin against the wall, their faces almost a little too close together. Maybe Heejin had been a bit too dramatic, and she found herself blushing too. 

"I-I," Hyunjin finally stuttered, looking down at the ground. "Heejin," she spoke slowly, breathlessly, and Heejin heard the strain in her voice. 

"Please," Heejin responded, more softly this time. "I need to know what's going on. You're my best friend." 

Hyunjin sighed shakily. "That's why," she mumbled. "That's why I'm doing this. Because you're my best friend. So you can stay my best friend." 

Heejin took her hand off of the wall and sat up, taking a tiny step back. "Just tell me. I-I promise it'll be alright." 

"Heejin I like you," Hyunjin breathed out, like it was all one word. 

Heejin's jaw dropped in surprise. 

"I like you a lot but I know...I know you can't return those feelings, even if you wanted to. I understand that. It's...it's okay. And I know you wanna be my best friend, just my best friend, and I want that too. But I can't just turn off my feelings like that," she said with a snap. "I need space and distance so that I can get over you. Then we can be friends, just friends. But if we wanna keep this friendship and not make things weird I'll have to stay away from you for a while." 

Heejin took in a shaky breath. She knew Hyunjin was avoiding her on purpose, and she had a feeling Hyunjin liked her too. But she didn't understand why those two would fit together, until now. It was so kind and sweet and lovely of Hyunjin too to think of their friendship in such a way, to cherish it enough to know to leave Heejin alone, as much as it hurt, just to keep it going. The Heejin from before camp, before she met Hyunjin would have agreed and have been grateful that Hyunjin was doing this. 

But the Heejin of right now felt heartbroken. Heejin couldn't understand why she felt that way but she didn't want this to happen. She didn't want Hyunjin to stay away, for any reason. Her gut told her these things, but she didn't know why, so she pushed those feelings down. 

"P-Please-" Hyunjin choked out, more broken than Heejin ever wanted to hear. 

"O-Okay," Heejin answered with a sigh. "You're right. I-I'm sorry. I'll....I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry." 

Hyunjin sighed back. "Don't be sorry, Heejin. This isn't your fault. None of it is." 

Heejin paused. "I'll go," she finally answered. 

"Me too...me too." 

~~~~~~~~~~

In the hour or so since Heejin and Hyunjin had talked, all Hyunjin had done was lay down on the rocks by the ledge and think. Well, not think. Her mind and body only felt numb. 

A loud noise rustled her back to the real world but she still didn't move, not until she saw it was Heejin standing over her, looking a little shell shocked but bright eyed, just the way Hyunjin missed, just the way she liked. Her heart beat hard in her chest at simply the sight but Hyunjin couldn't indulge this for fear it would only hurt worse later on. 

"Heejin...please, didn't you hear what I said earlier? Please give me space, don't do this to me..." Hyunjin said, choking on her own words. 

"Hyunjin, Hyunjin," Heejin said excitedly, sitting down next to Hyunjin criss cross apple sauce. "I think you're gonna want to hear this." 

Hyunjin just turned back to her, still laying down, not letting herself get her hopes up. "What." 

"Hyunjin I've realized something. I'm different from when I first came to camp. Well, maybe not different-different, but I've changed in the way that I can look at myself better. Now that I've had space from my real life, my friends and my school and the pressures I have over there, I can see who I am more. Since I don't have to act like anyone else here at camp, I can see who my real self is. And what I realized is...I like girls." 

Hyunjin turned her head back to Heejin in utter shock. "Wh-what?" 

"I'm bisexual. I like boys but I also like girls. And...the girl I like right now is you." 

Hyunjin almost let herself be happy but squished it down. "This isn't funny Heejin." 

"It's not a prank!" Heejin cried, smiling and leaning over to try and look at Hyunjin. "I promise. I know we like to tease but I wouldn't do that to you." 

Hyunjin sat up suddenly and stared deep into Heejin's eyes. "Tell me you're not just getting confused because we're best friends and I like you," she spoke lowly. 

Heejin grinned and shook her head. "I'm not. I promise I'm not. I thought about all the girls and women I've admired in my life and I realized that I liked a lot of them as way more than friends, but I just didn't realize or didn't want to realize. You're just the strongest crush I've ever had, girl or guy, and especially since you like me back I sorta...woke up." 

Hyunjin's expression remained firm and she searched Heejin's eyes, looking for something: hesitation, or humour, or something that would prove to her that this wasn't really happening. But...Hyunjin couldn't find it. All she could see was Heejin's happiness, all for her. 

And finally, Hyunjin smiled back. "Oh thank god," she breathed out. "I don't know how much longer I could have actually stayed away from you." Heejin giggled at that and Hyunjin felt her heart swell up with so much affection that she thought she would burst. Oh, how far they had both come from those first few days where Heejin was lamenting the lack of boys and Hyunjin was lamenting the lack of wlw Heejin. Heejin knew about Hyunjin's feelings and she didn't hate her for it, in fact, she felt the exact same. 

"We're girlfriends now, right?" Heejin asked, unable to wrench the smile off of her face. 

"Of course," Hyunjin said, leaning in closer. "Of course." And without hesitation they finally kissed. 

God it felt good to kiss Heejin like this; without feeling like she wouldn't and couldn't feel the same way Hyunjin felt. Hyunjin had known it all along, that her and Heejin felt right. That together they were right. 

Heejin pulled away with starstruck lips and smiling eyes and Hyunjin wanted to melt into the rocks of the ledge. 

"Is it weird that I didn't realize I liked girls for so long?" 

Hyunjin chuckled. "Not really. We're only fourteen after all." 

Heejin hummed. "That's true. It's just crazy, thinking about all the girls I had no idea I liked but actually did." 

"That's a pretty common women loving women experience," Hyunjin answered, tucking Heejin's hair behind her ears. 

"Did that ever happen to you?" 

Hyunjin chuckled and shook her head. "No." Heejin looked up in surprise. "I've known I liked girls and girls only since I came out of the womb." 

Heejin laughed at that and Hyunjin kissed it away, just pure sweetness, until Yeojin's loud voice came carrying over the rocks of the ledge and into their ears. 

"Wait what? Heejin likes girls now?" She cried, and Heejin and Hyunjin could only laugh. "Well, it's about time," she added, giving them a once over. "I'll leave you two be. And tell the other girls too." 

"Thanks Yeojin!" Hyunjin shouted, the brand new couple watching the tiny thirteen year old run down the ledge. A few moments after she was out of their sight, they heard her yell, "Heejin finally realized she likes girls!" Hyunjin and Heejin laughed and kissed again. 


	21. First Love

It was the kind of easy breezy day where the girls didn't want to do much of anything but lay around, talking and laughing and being romantic with their girlfriends (well, the ones that were coupled up anyways). Before lunch they had decided to just laze around the cabin but now after eating, the girls wanted fresh air and a view. 

So that was how they easily decided on the ledge they had all visited earlier, the perfect spot for them to just have things easy. Quickly they separated into groups of two, Yeojin and Yerim volunteering to grab everyone snacks from the store (they were young and needed to run around after all), Jungeun and Jinsoul seeking out a spot in the sun, and Heejin and Hyunjin sitting far away from the others, Heejin clinging to Hyunjin like her life depended on it. Among all the girls things were good, better than they had been in a week because the angst of Heejin and Hyunjin and Vivi and Haseul's relationships was over. Finally, they could all relax. 

Hyejoo and Chaewon found a spot for just the two of them further down, cool and in the shade (neither of them were very good with hot weather after all). They both laid down amongst the rocks, releasing simoultaneous sighs of relief when they found a comfortable spot. 

Chaewon looked at Hyejoo. She had thought Hyejoo was beautiful from the moment she first started camp; the first sight of her had taken her breath away. She didn't think it was possible to find her more beautiful until now, with her dark hair and dark clothes and dark earbuds probably playing Taylor Swift, her triangle lips and her much taller frame in loose pajamas. She was so much beautiful to Chaewon because she knew her, that despite her rough facade she was even more beautiful on the inside than the outside. 

Chaewon had crushes before, of course, but she'd never had the kind that absolutely devastated her quite like this. I mean, maybe that was because Chaewon knew what it felt like to kiss her and to see her just about 24/7, but still. This was so different. 

Oh, Chaewon likes her. She likes her so much that she knows she won't ever forget Hyejoo. Camp is over in ten days but even after those days are over, when Chaewon goes back home and back to her real life she won't forget Hyejoo. Even if she can't come back to camp next year (she would never let that happen) she won't forget her. She won't forget her and she won't stop liking her; her crush could never lose its potency. Even if Chaewon tried to forget Hyejoo, to stop liking her, she couldn't. Chaewon knows this. 

But did Hyejoo like her back? Chaewon didn't know. She had never been good at being able to tell when someone liked someone else, especially when it came to herself. She probably didn't. Hyejoo is way too cool for a simple girl like Chaewon. Hyejoo is smart and interesting and good at so many things, and she couldn't like Chaewon back for all of the reasons Chaewon likes her in the first place. If she was going to do it now would be the time, after all camp was over so soon. But she couldn't, and she shouldn't. 

Suddenly, Hyejoo's hair blew over her face, tangling in the wind. A bit got in Chaewon's mouth and she made a face, spitting it out. 

"Sorry," Hyejoo mumbled, not wanting to break the beautiful tranquil silence they had created around them. She gently brushed her hair out of Chaewon's face and tucked it behind her ear, Chaewon growing warm and shaky beneath her. 

"It's okay," Chaewon answered, very quietly. It's always okay." 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Tomorrow's our one week anniversary," Haseul said as she and Vivi leaned against a rock, holding hands. She knew it was a little cringy but yes, Haseul was keeping track. 

Vivi giggled and despite being her girlfriend Haseul still melted at the sound. "I guess it is. It feels like it's been so much longer for some reason." 

"That's camp for you," Haseul answered. 

"We spend so much time together too. Much more than we would have if we started dating back home." 

"True," Haseul mumbled. But she absolutely did not want to think about back home, because that meant leaving Vivi. They lived way too far apart for a visit, at least until they could drive, but neither of them were old enough yet.

"Yeah," Vivi breathed out, clearly feeling the same way. 

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Haseul suddenly asked. 

Vivi laughed. "Why do you ask?" 

"Well, partially to stop thinking about leaving camp and partially because I love you and want to know everything about you." 

Vivi flushed and buried her head in Haseul's shoulder before answering. "I dunno. I'll probably go to college and get a degree for a backup plan, but I think it would be fun to be a model. At least for a little while." 

Haseul gasped and kissed the top of Vivi's head. "You would be the best model! The best model in the whole world." 

Vivi giggled. "I dunno about that...but thank you. How about you?" 

Haseul hummed. "I'll probably just go into business or something." 

"Haseul, you asked me what you wanted to be when you grow up, not what you think you should be."

"Here's the thing. It's not something I want, you're right. But I think I'd be good at being in middle management. And what I really want is to be able to support the people I love." 

Vivi could see that the light was not in Haseul's eyes, and from that Vivi could tell everything. "But what about your singing?" Vivi asked quietly. 

A hot flash went through Haseul. Singing was the dream she had always dared not to even think about, lest she get too invested and then just end up disappointed. "I...I'm not good enough to be successful at it." 

"That's not true. I think deep in your heart you know that too." 

Haseul quietly nodded. She had heard so many things, from choir teachers and friends. 

"You know, you don't have to be famous even," Vivi spoke softly. "There are lots of things you can do with your voice that aren't just being a big pop star, you know? I know that's not what you want. But if you really don't want to that's okay too. I'm not trying to pressure you." 

Haseul took a deep breath, Vivi's words washing over her, and suddenly, gripped her in a tight hug. "I love you, you know?" Haseul whispered.

Vivi sighed in her grasp, smiling softly. "I love you too. I know." 

~~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the ledge area with the bright sunlight raining down on them Sooyoung and Jiwoo had their eyes shut, Jiwoo's head on Sooyoung's lap and Sooyoung petting her hair. 

"When we get home-" 

"No!" Jiwoo immediately cried. "We are not going to talk about what's happening when we get home." 

"Come on," Sooyoung sighed. "We should plan, you know? So we can make sure things stay okay." 

Jiwoo just whimpered and nuzzled into Sooyoung's leg. "Fine," she grumbled, turning back around to look up at Sooyoung. "You're coming back next year, right?" 

"Duh," Sooyoung answered, bending down to peck her girlfriend's lips. Jiwoo smiled a little bit at that. 

"Fine. We can talk about it a little. But only because I know we'll both come back next year." 

Sooyoung chuckled and started petting Jiwoo's hair again. "I think we should do lots of tik tok collabs." 

"Yes!" Jiwoo cheered excitedly. "We'll have to do a lot, who knows where our tik tok careers are at right now..." 

"Plus maybe our parents will mad and not want to get us our phones. Did you ever write a letter to your parents to tell them what happened?" 

Jiwoo paused for a second. "I chickened out. You?" 

"Same." 

"If we don't have phones for a while, we can write each other letters." 

"We should write each other letters even if we still have phones," Sooyoung said. 

"Ooh! That's so romantic," Jiwoo answered softly. 

Sooyoung smiled at the thought. "It's so old timey and cute. We'll have to write each other's addresses down so we remember." 

"Oh! Do your parents have a home phone?" 

"Yeah, actually, we do." 

"Mine do too! We can call each other there." 

"So we'll write down our home phone numbers too." 

Jiwoo giggled. "If we do that, we'll probably talk so much that our parents will be annoyed and get us phones just to make us shut up." 

Sooyoung chuckled. "True." 

"Maybe...maybe it won't be so bad," Jiwoo spoke. But Sooyoung sighed, she knew it would be. Yes her and Jiwoo could talk but it wouldn't be the same, especially not being able to kiss and hold her favorite girl. 

But Sooyoung didn't want to bring either of their moods down any further, so she played along. "Yeah...maybe it won't be." 


	22. The Party Boat

During lunch the sixteen to eighteens counselor, Nayeon, approached the girls. 

"Today's the party boat! Wanna come?" she asked the girls. 

Sooyoung eyed her suspiciously. "What's that?" 

"So basically me and the lifeguard Momo are gonna get a couple of the motorboats together and take you and the older teens out on them in the middle of the lake! We'll swim around and bring snacks. It'll be great!" 

The girls all looked at each other and Haseul finally gave an affirming nod at the girls. 

"Sounds fun! We'll be there." 

A couple of hours after lunch and they were off, everyone standing around on the boats until they got to the middle of the lake. Then Momo and Nayeon stopped the boats, open up the snack boxes, and let the girls loose. 

Almost all of the older girls that even came jumped into the water and swam far out into the lake, leaving the thirteen to fifteens all around the motorboats. 

"What should we do?" Vivi asked her girlfriend after they grabbed chips and sodas for each of them. 

"Hm...how about we sit and eat our snacks on the edge of the boat? Like put our feet in and stuff." 

Vivi slowly grinned. "That sounds great." 

Her and Haseul made their way to the edge of the boat, sitting in their swimsuits underneath the hot sun and putting their feet in the cool water. Quietly they opened their chip bags, and despite the fact that Haseul got cheetos, Vivi held her cheetos hand anyways. 

"I like your swimsuit. You look pretty in it," Vivi said quietly. 

Haseul blushed and looked down at her emerald swimsuit then down at her lap, chuckling awkwardly. "You're so sweet..." 

"Haseul, I'm your girlfriend, this is my job. Anyways, it's true. Green is definitely your color." 

Haseul looked over Vivi's pastel bikini. "And pink is yours." 

Vivi grinned at that. "Actually, I was thinking about dying my hair pink..." 

Haseul gasped. "Oh my god you would look so pretty!" 

Vivi giggled. "Should I do it?" 

"Yes! Yes you should!" Haseul cheered, and Vivi smiled at her. 

"Alright. I'll do it right before school starts." 

"Ew don't mention school!" Haseul whined. 

Vivi ran her fingers over Haseul's palm. "You're right, you're right. Don't wanna waste our time being sad." 

Just then, Yerim and Yeojin swam in front of the girls with sly smiles on the faces. Vivi and Haseul shared a look and smiled down at them. 

"What's up?" Haseul asked. 

"Isn't the water so nice Yerim?" Yeojin asked. 

"Yes, yes it is. Nice and cold against the too hot sun," Yerim answered. Vivi and Haseul shared another suspicious look. Just then, the empty can of Vivi's soda started to blow away in the slight breeze. 

Vivi squeaked and grabbed it, gathering all of their empty chip bags and cans. 

"I'm gonna go take this to counselor Nayeon. She probably has a trash and I don't want this going into the water." 

"Okay love," Haseul answered, turning back to the thirteen year olds. They were still giving her the kind of look that made Haseul really scared. "Come on guys, what is it?" 

Yeojin and Yerim shared another giggle before pulling Haseul into the water. She screeched before plunging in, bobbing up and glaring at the two girls who had fallen into peals of laughter. 

"Guys!" Haseul whined. 

Just then, Vivi came back and her eyes widened seeing Haseul in the water. "What happened here?" she asked. 

Yerim and Yeojin began to giggle again and now Haseul joined in. Suddenly, Yerim and Yeojin reached out to grab her. 

"Sorry love!" Haseul cried, just as Yerim and Yeojin pulled Vivi into the water too. 

Meanwhile Heejin and Hyunjin were also sitting on the edge of the boat, kicking their feet in the water, their hands intertwined. Heejin looked up at Hyunjin and smiled, and watched Hyunjin's eyes dash to her lips before coming up to look back at her. 

"Do you know how much I like kissing you?" Heejin mumbled so only Hyunjin would hear. 

"How much?" Hyunjin almost whispered back. 

Heejin giggled. "A lot. You know...it's different. It's different from the other people I've kissed. Not just because you're a girl...because you're the person I've liked the most out of anyone I've kissed. It just...feels nice." 

"Not to mention I'm a good kisser. I know it." 

Heejin giggled and pink dusted her cheeks. "You are," she shyly admitted. 

"Are you saying this in a sort of roundabout way to get me to kiss you?" 

Heejin blushed a little deeper. "Maybe," she shyly admitted. 

Hyunjin smiled back at her and tucked Heejin's hair behind her ears, cupping her chin and cheeks and rubbing circles. Without the hesitation of before Heejin placed her hand on Hyunjin's feminine waist, the discomfort and worriedness from before gone. 

And without another moment's pause they leaned in to kiss and even after two days of being a couple Heejin still melted. It hadn't been that long but at camp, every day felt like weeks. 

Back on the boat, Jiwoo and Sooyoung were standing around, dancing and laughing in their swimsuits. 

"So I was thinking about our tiktoks and I had this idea," Sooyoung started. 

"Yeah?" Jiwoo responded. 

"Well, maybe if our following goes down a little but not that much we can make up a new viral dance. That might bring our followings back up." 

Jiwoo gasped. "That's a great idea!" 

Sooyoung laughed. "I'm lucky I brought this old ass ipod so I could practice dances," she admitted, putting on a random rap song nobody else had ever heard. Sooyoung performed her little snippet of choreography, incorporating most of the viral moves. When she was finished Jiwoo clapped and hugged her girlfriend. 

"It's perfect! It'll go so viral for sure." But when the two girls turned to look at the others and found Momo and Nayeon laughing at them. 

"What?" Jiwoo whined. 

"You guys use tiktok?" Nayeon teased. 

"Um, yeah. We're tiktok famous," Sooyoung explained. 

"Yeah. There's Charli D'Amelio, Loren Gray, then us as the top girls on the app," Jiwoo said firmly. Momo and Nayeon made faces at them. 

"You know that if we calculate the revenue from ads and sponsorships that I make about thirty dollars an hour, right?" Sooyoung said, her expression deadpan. 

"Me too!" Jiwoo added with a giggle. 

"Wait...really?" Nayeon said, their expressions changing quickly. 

"We make like a third of that at this camp..." Momo mumbled. 

"And you guys are only fourteen and fifteen..." Nayeon added. 

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't make fun of us," Sooyoung answered, and her and Jiwoo gave the counselors smug smiles. 

On the other end of the motorboat deck Hyejoo and Chaewon were ignoring all of this. They sat in the hot sun in their big t-shirts (Chaewon's MCR top borrowed from Hyejoo), talking quietly and covering up their swimsuits. 

"You know...don't you think it would be fun to go into the water?" Hyejoo said quietly. 

"Really?" Chaewon answered in surprise. Usually they didn't go into the water. "Wouldn't our shirts get all wet?" 

Hyejoo shrugged. "We could take them off. Just go in our swimsuits." 

Chaewon was really surprised, usually the two of them were too insecure for that, especially Hyejoo (she didn't even change her clothes in front of the others). But she honestly didn't mind; she was much more comfortable with the girls now than at the beginning of camp. "I wouldn't mind," she admitted.

"Me too," Hyejoo answered with a tiny smile. "You...you make me feel brave. And less insecure," Hyejoo very quietly admitted. 

"Hyejoo, you're so beautiful. You shouldn't ever feel that way," Chaewon answered breathlessly. Hyejoo fell silent for a moment, and Chaewon was shocked to see a little pink dusting her cheeks. 

"Thank you," she mumbled. "Now...are you ready?" 

Chaewon grinned. "Yeah!" They tossed over the oversized shirts and left them on the boat, counting to three and jumping into the water. They both giggled loudly, swimming around. 

"This is so nice!" Chaewon cheered. 

"Let's never avoid the water again, okay?" Hyejoo said. 

"Okay." 

Only a little further away Jungeun and Jinsoul laughed when Hyejoo and Chaewon's splashes hit them. They were hugging each other and swimming, in the water since they arrived. 

Jinsoul nuzzled into Jungeun's shoulder, thinking about camp. They had been together for over two weeks but now it felt like a lifetime, and that lifetime was the best part of Jinsoul's life thus far. She had something she wanted, no, needed to say before camp was over. But how would Jungeun feel about it? 

"Jinsoul, can I tell you a secret?" Jungeun mumbled into her skin. Jinsoul smiled softly and nodded, knowing that phrase wasn't a scary thing any more. 

"Of course." 

Jungeun hummed and shyly looked away. "I...I love you," she very quietly admitted. 

Immediately, Jinsoul squealed and hugged her girlfriend even tighter, pecking her lips over and over again. "What?" Jungeun whined. 

"I was just gonna tell you the same thing! I love you too!" Jinsoul cheered. 

"Really?" Jungeun asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Really!" Jinsoul cheered back, and they pulled each other somehow even closer for even more kisses. 


	23. Soccer

It was a quiet sort of just after noon time when the girls all left the dining hall, sitting around the meadow nearby the kid's cabins. They all sat in a circle, trying to come up with what to do that day. There were only eight of them there though, since Sooyoung and Jiwoo had requested one cabin for private time that day, and Vivi and Haseul requested the other. 

"We should play something," Heejin suggested. 

"Like a board game?" Chaewon asked hopefully. 

Heejin and Hyunjin laughed. "No! Like...volleyball or soccer or something." As the rest of the girls cheered in excitement, Hyejoo and Chaewon gave each other worried looks. Their usually allies against physical activities (Vivi, Haseul, Sooyoung, and Jiwoo) had abadoned them. 

"Are you guys sure you wanna do that?" Hyejoo asked with a grimace. Everyone else cheered again, and Chaewon and Hyejoo let out sighs of defeat. 

"Fine then," Chaewon said with a pout. "We can do...sports." 

"We need referees and score counters anyways," Jungeun answered, and Chaewon and Hyejoo breathed sighs of relief. Yerim and Yeojin grabbed a soccer ball and the girls split into two teams: Yerim, Jinsoul, and Hyunjin versus Yeojin, Jungeun, and Heejin. 

Chaewon and Hyejoo helped the girls delineate the goal areas and sat down far from them but close enough to watch. 

"Do you know what the rules of soccer are?" Chaewon whispered to Hyejoo. 

Slowly, she shook her head. "I guess we'll just be the worst referees ever." 

"I honestly don't even know how scoring works?" 

"I mean, I would guess it's when they kick the ball into the goal area. But I could be wrong." 

"Do you think there are kicks worth more or less points?" Chaewon asked worriedly. 

Hyejoo gave her a worried look. "Oh my god there might be." 

"Oh no," Chaewon quietly whined, the two girls turning back to the game to try and pay attention. But this was neither of their thing, and they were quickly very bored. 

Suddenly, Chaewon was filled with a bit of courage. All she ever wanted was to touch Hyejoo, to be near her. And she thought of a way to do it without garnering suspicion about her crush from any of the other girls or Hyejoo herself. 

Since her and Hyejoo were just sitting there in the grass, Chaewon could just rest her head on her shoulder. Nobody would think anything of that, right? 

Trying to suppress the nervous beating of her heart (this was literally no big deal but it was a big deal and- ugh, Chaewon had to shut her brain off), she slowly started to lower her head down onto Hyejoo's shoulder. 

But to her dismay, Hyejoo had clearly had the exact same idea at the exact same time. So as soon as Chaewon's head got close to Hyejoo's slight shoulder, their heads smacked together. 

"Ow!" Hyejoo cried, sitting up and wincing. Chaewon pouted and began to rub her head.

"I'm sorry," she whined. 

"Me too," Hyejoo answered, looking at each other with pained expressions. 

But suddenly, Chaewon began to laugh. "Who does that?" 

"Us, I guess," Hyejoo answered, slowly laughing along too. 

Chaewon, in trying to make a semi romantic moment, had ended up making things even more awkward than before. But it was okay. It was better than okay, it was hilarious, and it was so them. 

"Guys! What's the score?" Yerim suddenly called, and Hyejoo and Chaewon gave each other nervous looks. They had completely forgotten about that. 

"Uh..." Hyejoo answered, still rubbing her head. 

"I told you guys they would be the worst referees ever!" Yeojin whined. 

"Give them a break," Jungeun answered as Jinsoul whispered something in Yeojin's ear that made her smirk. 

"Never mind guys! Keep doing what you're doing! Don't pay us any mind," Yeojin spoke and winked. And both of the girls pretended not to know what she was talking about. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The game started up again quickly (Yerim had smartly also been keeping score on her phone), and Heejin kicked the ball around her girlfriend. 

"Ha! You will not be getting this thing back!" She yelled. 

"Like hell!" Hyunjin yelled back, both of the girls wearing serious expressions. Heejin and Hyunjin were both sporty girls, through and through. They were in multiple teams at their respective high schools and both of them had been soccer girls since the time they could even kick a ball. They both had something to prove, to the rest of the girls and to each other. Anyways, both of them loved a little friendly competition. It was basically the very foundation of their relationship. 

As Yerim watched on with a weirded out expression Heejin and Hyunjin fought for control of the ball, stealing it back and forth from each other. 

"Jinsoul!" Hyunjin yelled. Jinsoul came around and Hyunjin kicked the ball toward her. Suddenly, Yeojin jumped out, taking the ball from both of them and kicking it toward the goal. "Fuck!" Hyunjin screamed more roughly than anyone had ever seen. 

"Kim Hyunjin I will fucking p'own you!" Heejin yelled back, laughing loudly and high fiving her teammates, who looked a little scared. 

"Next round guys let's fucking win! We have to fucking win!" Hyunjin firmly spoke and Jinsoul and Yerim shared another look. 

"Wait, pause, guys..." Jungeun spoke and everyone turned to her. "Are you two okay?" she asked, gesturing to Heejin and Hyunjin. 

"Yeah?" Hyunjin said. 

"Why do you ask?" Heejin added. 

"You two are awfully....competitive. Is something going on?" Jungeun asked. Heejin and Hyunjin shared a look and laughed. 

"No way. We're just like that," Hyunjin explained. 

"We still like each other," Heejin added. The two girls walked to each other and wrapped each other tight in their arms, leaning in for a couple of quick kisses. 

"My team is going to absolutely fucking crush yours," Hyunjin mumbled in a sweet voice against Heejin's lips. 

"Well my team already is destroying yours," Heejin answered, just as sweetly. "We've basically already won." 

"Like I'd give you the chance, bitch," Hyunjin whispered. The two shared another peck before splitting apart. 

"Ready for the next round guys?" Heejin yelled to the rest of her team. They still looked weirded out by Heejin and Hyunjin's competitiveness, slightly less so though now, and smiled and nodded. 

"How about you all?" Hyunjin asked loudly. They cheered back and shared a glance with Heejin's team. 

"Can you guys count us off?" Yerim yelled to Chaewon and Hyejoo, deep in conversation. They shook their heads and paid back attention to the game. 

"Three, two, one, go!" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Now Jungeun and Jinsoul were nothing like Heejin and Hyunjin when it came to casual sports games. Jungeun was just as sporty as Heejin and Hyunjin, if not more, but Jinsoul absolutely was not. She would go to her grave claiming that cheerleading absolutely was a sport but games like soccer and stuff were not that big of a deal to each other. And Jungeun was absolutely not the competitive type. 

So they spent the entire game cheating to help each other win. It had garnered giggles from Yerim and Yeojin and angry yelling from Heejin and Hyunjin but they couldn't really stop, just wanting to make the other smile. 

"Jinsoul!" Hyunjin cried when Jinsoul passed the ball to Jungeun. The couple ignored Hyunjin, and Jungeun gasped and passed the ball back to Jinsoul. 

"No you have it baby," Jungeun said softly. 

Jinsoul giggled. "But you should have it and make the goal!" 

"Babe, your team is losing, you guys need the points. Plus I make goals all the time back at home. You should have a chance to make one too." 

"You're so sweet, I love you so much," Jinsoul cooed. 

"I love you too," Jungeun mumbled, and suddenly Yeojin came up in between them, kicking the ball out from between both of them. 

"I do not know who is worse, you two or Heejin and Hyunjin!" Yeojin cried. "Can't we just play a normal fucking game of soccer?" 

"Yeah!" Yerim yelled in agreement. 

"You're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend," Jinsoul teased as Heejin got the ball from Yeojin and kicked it into the goal. Hyunjin glared at the couple with all her might as Jungeun and Jinsoul pouted. 

"Look, Jungeun, and your girlfriend's team lost another point. Maybe if you two didn't cheat then your girlfriend would actually make a goal!" Yeojin cried. 

"I'm sorry baby. I wanted you to have that goal," Jungeun mumbled, ignoring everyone else's yelling around her. 

"It's okay. I'm just happy your team got a point!" Jinsoul answered cheerfully. 

"Oh my god how could anyone be so cheesy?" Heejin teased as the game continued. 

"You'll understand once you and Hyunjin have been together for eighteen days," Jungeun explained. 

"How has it only been eighteen days!" Yerim cried. 

"Lesbian relationship time moves a lot faster than straight relationship time," Hyunjin explained. 

Heejin scoffed. "Truly," she answered. "Now Jungeun pick up the pace! We've got to win!" 

Jungeun nodded at Heejin but turned back to her girlfriend. "I'll get you that point babe if it's the last thing I do." 


	24. Kisses and Counselor Confessions

"Guys, we shouldn't waste our time being lazy around the cabin," Jiwoo whined. "We have barely any ti-" 

"Shh!" Hyejoo sternly answered. It was nighttime in cabin E2 and everyone was crowded around. Nobody was tired enough to sleep but nobody knew what to do either. 

"She has a point though," Jungeun spoke dejectedly. 

"Truth or dare?" Vivi piped up. Immediately everyone cheered; they didn't want to overdo all of the games but at the same time, it was their favorite nighttime activity. It had been over a week since they'd last played too, so it seemed like the perfect time. 

They all sat in a circle on the ground and looked to Vivi. 

"Since it was your idea, you should ask first," Yerim said. 

Vivi chuckled. "Okay. Yeojin, truth or dare?" 

"Who do you think I am? Dare of course," Yeojin answered. 

Vivi hummed and thought. "We all know about your little crush on counselor Jihyo, right?" 

Yeojin laughed. "Just a little itty bitty one." 

"I think you ought to tell her." 

"Right now?" 

"Right now." 

"Alright," Yeojin said, standing up. "I have no problem doing that. I'm confident." She left the cabin and the girls listened to her run along the woodchip path until her footsteps faded away. A few moments later, they all heard her yell, "Counselor Jihyo you're sexy!" 

"Yeojin, go to bed!" Jihyo's voice carried all the way back to their cabin, and the girls laughed. A few moments later the light footsteps on gravel returned and Yeojin pushed her way back inside. 

"Done and done. No problem," she spoke as she took her place back in the circle. "Sooyoung, truth or dare?" 

"I'm gonna go with truth." 

"Bo-ring," Yeojin teased. "Um, what's your kink?" 

"Okay first of all how do you know that word?" Haseul cried angrily. 

"I'm in eighth grade dummy! All eighth graders know these things." 

"I don't know what kink means..." Yerim mumbled. 

"Yerim, it's-" 

"My kink is bottoms, alright?" Sooyoung interrupted Yeojin. "Let's move on." 

Jiwoo squeaked, her ears bright red but everyone ignored it (to her joy). 

"Hyejoo, truth or dare?" Sooyoung spoke up after rubbing her very embarrassed girlfriend's shoulder. 

"Truth. But don't ask me anything like that." 

"Do you like someone here at camp?" 

Now it was Hyejoo's turn to go red all over. "Y-yeah," she stuttered. 

Immediately everyone began to pester and tease her, everyone except for Chaewon. She just sat back, shocked. Hyejoo liked someone? Who could it be? 

She was hurt, that's for sure. She was hurt that Hyejoo hadn't told her who it was, and even more hurt that it wasn't her. She sighed deeply, trying to will her tears away. 

"Who is it?" Sooyoung asked. 

"That wasn't part of the question," Hyejoo answered firmly. 

"Come on!" Yeojin whined. 

"I don't have to answer. Now, Jinsoul, truth or dare?" she said, trying to change the subject. 

"Uh, dare? We haven't had a dare in a minute." 

"Um....grab Jungeun's butt." It was the craziest thing she could think of, anything to get the attention off of herself. 

"Wait what?" Jungeun said, the couple laughing loudly. 

"And the dirty truth or dare continues..." Yeojin mumbled. 

"Alright let's do it. Jungeunie, get into position," Jinsoul spoke teasingly. Jungeun rolled her eyes but the two were smiling, sticking out her butt. Giggling loudly, Jinsoul gave it a squeeze before they both sat back, laughing. 

"How was it?" Yeojin asked with a wink. 

"Fine," Jinsoul answered. 

"I know there's nothing much to grab," Jungeun answered, and the girls fell into peals of laughter. When they recovered, Jungeun tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder. 

"Oh yeah! Yerim, truth or dare?" 

"I want a dare too." 

"You know the coffee in the dining hall? I want you to chug five cups of that," Jinsoul said with a smirk. 

"She's gonna be even more hyper!" Heejin cried, and Yerim just giggled. 

"Can I add sugar?" 

"Of course." 

"I'll be off!" Yerim said excitedly. She left the cabin and returned a few minutes later, running in at breakneck speed. "Hi guys? How's it going? I've never had coffee before and it's kinda gross but with sugar I like it!" 

"Oh no..." Sooyoung mumbled. 

"Hm hm hm hm hm, who should I ask...um...Haseul! Haseul, truth or dare?" 

"I do not wanna drink coffee or squeeze my girlfriend's butt in front of all of you, so I'm gonna say truth." 

"What was your most embarrassing moment at camp so far?" Yerim asked. 

Haseul flushed a little just at the thought. "Well, I don't remember it exactly...but based on what Vivi's told me, definitely when I got drunk." Everyone definitely laughed at that. 

"She's right. It was pretty bad," Vivi added. 

Haseul cleared her throat. "Anyways...Chaewon, truth or dare?" 

"Dare," Chaewon firmly answered. She didn't really want anyone to ask her who she liked, let alone ask her to admit who it was. 

Haseul smirked. "How about you and Hyejoo kiss again?" 

"Why?" Chaewon whined. 

"Because clearly, you need it," Haseul answered. 

Chaewon should have been excited, but she wasn't. Her and Hyejoo looked up at each other and all Chaewon could think about was that Hyejoo liked someone else, that she wished it was another person who she was dared to kiss. Really, she just felt bad for Hyejoo, who despite the many times they had kissed now she was still trembling a little. 

Usually Hyejoo was the one that leaned in closer but Chaewon just really, really wanted to get this over with. So she pressed her lips to Hyejoo's, trying her best to not let her heart break at the feeling of fireworks burgeoning inside of her. She knew now that she was the only one who could feel those fireworks. Hyejoo didn't like her back. Hyejoo felt nothing. And all those times they had practiced kissing had been just that for her: practice. 

So Chaewon was the first to pull away too and as usual, Hyejoo and Chaewon couldn't look each other in the eye. But unusually, Chaewon did not have a secret smile on her lips. 

"Jungeun, truth or dare?" she asked, just wanting all of this to be over. 

"Let's say truth," Jungeun answered. 

"What's your favorite nickname that Jinsoul's given you?" 

Jungeun smiled sweetly at that and Jinsoul looked at her with gentle curiosity. "Um...maybe honey? I-I mean it's really common but it's just so...domestic, I dunno." 

"Aww!" Jiwoo said, and everybody in the cabin cooed at the couple. 

Jungeun and Jinsoul shared a smile, and Jungeun shook her head and looked around the circle. "Anyways...Hyunjin, truth or dare?" 

"I'll say truth too, I don't feel like getting up." 

"What's your favorite thing about Heejin? In terms of appearance." 

Hyunjin hummed and turned to her girlfriend, looking her up and down. Heejin watched Hyunjin and blushed. Finally, Hyunjin turned back to Jungeun. "Her eyes," she answered firmly. 

"Aww!" Everyone cooed again and Heejin blushed even harder, shaking her head and trying to curl into a ball. 

"Stop," she whined, smile etched onto her face. 

"You're cute," Hyunjin mumbled, pecking her forehead and looking around the group to see who hasn't gone yet. "Jiwoo, truth or dare?" 

"I'll pick dare." 

"Okay." Hyunjin snorted to herself just thinking about the dare. "I dare you to make out with your girlfriend and at some point, grab her nose." 

Haseul gave her a look. "Wait, what?" 

"You're a weirdo," Sooyoung said, shaking her head and turning to Jiwoo. The two of them shared a brief chuckle before leaning in. Of course it was nice at first; even though they had never kissed anyone before each other the couple had a lot of practice during their time at camp. It was easy now, but not too easy to the point where it became boring. 

But the dare did have to happen. So suddenly, Jiwoo grabbed Sooyoung's nose. 

Sooyoung squeaked, quickly pulling away from the kiss to rub her nose. "That was...odd." Everyone else began to giggle at the pair, including Jiwoo, and Sooyoung just rolled her eyes. 

"Hyunjin, that was actually pretty funny! Anyways...Heejin, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Hm...what made you realize that you actually do like girls?" Jiwoo asked. 

"Hyunjin," Heejin firmly answered. "Without a doubt, Hyunjin." 

"Ooh!" Everyone else said as Hyunjin smirked with pride. 

"Damn. The power I hold," Hyunjin mumbled. Heejin proudly nuzzled herself into Hyunjin's shoulder and looked around the cabin. 

"Vivi, you haven't been asked yet, right?" Vivi shook her head. "Then, truth or dare?" 

"Let's say dare." 

Heejin hummed and Hyunjin whispered something in her ear. Heejin giggled and when she turned back to Vivi she was wearing a smirk. "I dare you to make Haseul blush." 

"That shouldn't be too hard," Yeojin commented. 

"Oh god," Haseul mumbled.

Vivi chuckled and leaned in closer to whisper in Haseul's ear. "Do you remember the teen movie night last week? God you were so fucking hot when you kissed me, so pretty, so sex-" 

"Oh my god she's blushing already!" Yeojin cried, and all the girls burst out laughing when they saw Haseul had turned beet red. 

"Alright guys isn't it late?" Haseul said loudly, standing up and pulling away from her girlfriend who was laughing too. "It's late, we should all go to bed." 

Sooyoung snorted. "Alright, if you insist." 


	25. Hyejoo&Chaewon

No matter how hard she tried, Chaewon could not stop thinking about Hyejoo's truth answer from the night before. 

She wanted to put it out of her mind, she really did. But how could Chaewon not fester on and obsess over who Hyejoo liked? She didn't sleep all that well and she was even quieter than usual in the day, her mind occupied with wondering

It was just weird and hurtful in different ways than the obvious. Of course Chaewon wanted Hyejoo to herself and didn't like the idea of her having a different crush. But Chaewon had figured that was the case a while ago. Chaewon had guessed Hyejoo didn't like her back for ages and as much as it hurt, it wasn't the main reason for her pain. 

But, she thought Hyejoo was her best friend. Not just her best friend at camp but her best friend in the whole world, and she thought Hyejoo felt the same way about her even if she didn't romantically like her. They had even discussed it a while ago, more than a week before when they were all hanging out at the beach. Chaewon thought best friends told each other all of their secrets, their deepest darkest thoughts and fears, who they liked and disliked, everything. The only reason Chaewon hadn't told Hyejoo her crush was because Hyejoo was her crush. So why hadn't Hyejoo told Chaewon who she liked? 

It was bad; really bad. Hyejoo had noticed her quiet, contemplative mood as soon as they had woken up. Even the other girls had become worried, asking whether or not Chaewon was okay. All she could do was give simple one word answers that she hoped would make them leave her alone. But she noticed that they would go and whisper to Hyejoo as soon as they were done talking to her, probably asking what was wrong. In any other situation, Hyejoo would know exactly what was bothering her. But this time Chaewon really didn't want Hyejoo to know. 

Now, Chaewon was never a confrontational kind of person but this was eating her practically alive. So when all of the other girls were heading back to the cabins after lunch Chaewon pulled Hyejoo aside. 

"C-Can I ask you something? In private?" Chaewon asked shyly. 

Hyejoo's already sullen expression became even more worried. "Of course," she said lowly. "Ledge?" She suggested, and Chaewon nodded in agreement. 

Silently the two girls made their way up to the top of the rocks, the fresh breeze and the view helping Chaewon's nerves just a little bit. What if Hyejoo really didn't want to share and this conversation made her uncomfortable? What if Hyejoo did share who her crush was and Chaewon's heart broke beyond repair? 

"What's going on? You've been...weird today," Hyejoo spoke, not out of anger or malice but out of concern. Chaewon sighed; she had really not meant to upset Hyejoo in her own hurt. 

"U-um..." she started, "So...yesterday." Chaewon noticed a flash in Hyejoo's eyes but otherwise her expression did not change. "During truth or dare you said you liked someone but you wouldn't say who." Hyejoo sharply looked away. "Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, really, I promise! But...I thought we were best friends, and best friends usually tell their best friends who they like...maybe you just didn't say yesterday because we were around everyone, but I thought you would have told me as soon as you realized you liked someone..." 

Hyejoo sighed deeply, still not able to look Chaewon in the eye. Chaewon curled up into a ball, shaking a little, just waiting for Hyejoo to say something to her. 

"I don't know if I should tell you..." Hyejoo finally mumbled. 

A flash of anxiety went through Chaewon and she sat up. "Why? I promise I won't judge you." 

This just made new fear bubble up in Chaewon. Did Hyejoo know Chaewon liked her? Was that why she wouldn't share, because Hyejoo knew she would break Chaewon's heart? 

Hyejoo sighed, again. "It's not what you think," she answered. 

Chaewon paused. "Is it one of the counselors? One of our friends that already has a girlfriend?" 

"Chaewon, do you promise you won't hate me if I tell you?" 

Chaewon could hear and feel her heart thumping in her chest, and she wondered if Hyejoo could hear it too. 

"I don't think I could ever hate you," Chaewon answered. 

"You don't understand," Hyejoo said. "You might." 

"No. No I won't," Chaewon said, very firmly, and Hyejoo sighed. 

"It's you, Chaewon. I like you." 

And for a moment there, Chaewon's heart stopped. 

"Chaewon, I-I'm so sorry, I liked you since we first met and I tried to make it go away but I couldn't, you're just so perfect and wonderful and you're my favorite person I've ever met, I hope we can still be friends, please-" 

"I like you too." 

Hyejoo looked up in shock at Chaewon's softly smiling face. "What?" 

"I like you too!" 

Hyejoo just stared back at Chaewon, surprised into silence. "Oh," she finally answered. 

Chaewon just giggled and the girls looked at each other. 

"Um..." 

"How long have you liked me for?" 

"I-I thought you were pretty since camp started," Chaewon shyly admitted. "And as soon as I got to know you I liked you. I...I really didn't think I had a chance." 

"Me neither," Hyejoo answered, slowly beginning to smile back. "You're just so cute." 

Chaewon blushed and looked down at her lap. "You think so?" 

Hyejoo laughed. "Yes!" Then, she laughed harder. "Looking back on it...I guess it was a bit obvious." 

"What do you mean?" Chaewon asked. 

"I mean, we would always say such nice things to each other.... and only spend time with each other.... and kiss all the time..." 

Chaewon giggled at that. "True, true." 

Hyejoo looked down at her lap and picked up Chaewon's smaller hand. "Your hands are shaking," she commented. 

"Yours too," Chaewon answered. 

Hyejoo and Chaewon let out another awkward laugh. "I just...I just don't really know what happens now," Hyejoo admitted. 

Chaewon laughed back. "Me too." 

"Um...are you my girlfriend now? I know we only have a few days left of camp but I think that's how it works..." Hyejoo mumbled. 

"Shh!" Chaewon said, pressing her finger to Hyejoo's triangle lips and leaning closer. "Don't talk about that."

Just then, both girls noticed how close they had gotten. 

"Um..." 

"Don't leave," Hyejoo answered, putting her hands on Chaewon's lap. "Don't move further away." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Chaewon could only hear her because she was just so close. And finally, Chaewon realized what she meant. 

Suddenly, Hyejoo's lips were on hers. Chaewon felt it through her whole body, all her nerve endings singing as soft lips slid against her own. She felt as if she would explode with feeling, her mind filled with warmth and all of the best emotions. All she wanted was this feeling forever. 

She quickly realized that she should be kissing Hyejoo back instead of just sitting there so she moved her lips back. Hyejoo tangled her fingers into Chaewon's soft blonde hair, tilting her head more. Chaewon finally exhaled, all of the nervous energy she had been holding in released. Hyejoo's kissing was gentle and chaste and Chaewon liked it that way, liked how gently Hyejoo was treating her, how careful and cautious she was. 

They pulled away at the same time and all they could do was just look at each other for a moment.

"Wow," Hyejoo mumbled. 

"It's better once you've confessed," Chaewon spoke, both girls still in a bit of a daze. Chaewon shook her head suddenly and cleared her throat. "Anyways...I don't know if that's how it works or not, about the whole girlfriend thing. But I wanna be your girlfriend." 

"Me too," Hyejoo said, slowly tucking some of Chaewon's hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. 

"Hey guys!" Haseul's voice carried over the rocks, and Hyejoo and Chaewon turned to see all of their friends coming up over to meet them. 

"We were looking for you," Jinsoul added. 

"Oh," Hyejoo and Chaewon shared a giggle and Hyejoo dropped her hand. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Oh," They said again. "Um...we just confessed to each other?" Chaewon shyly admitted, her voice going up about three octaves. 

"Wait...you two haven't already?" Jungeun asked. 

"Um, no," Hyejoo sheepishly admitted. 

"So...you're telling me that you two had no idea you liked each other?" Yeojin asked, shock in her voice. 

"We had no idea," Chaewon answered, the two giggling at each other. "I wanted to ask her who she was saying she liked yesterday during truth or dare." 

"I almost chickened out of telling her now," Hyejoo admitted. Everyone began to laugh at the brand new couple and Hyejoo and Chaewon scooted closer together in embarrassment. 

"Good thing you guys finally did tell each other," Yeojin spoke. "I mean camp's almost-" 

Hyejoo and Chaewon loudly shushed the girl simoultaneously. "Shh!"


	26. In The Cabin

It was a breezy afternoon and all of the girls were in one cabin doing absolutely nothing. 

The lunch bell had sounded an hour and a half ago but none of the girls were hungry enough (or not lazy enough) to go get food so there they stayed, still in their pajamas, hanging off of the bunk beds and laying down on the dusty floor. 

"We should at least do something," Heejin complained, laying down in her top bunk, reaching over to tickle Hyunjin (who was in the top bunk across from Heejin's) with her feet. 

"Nah," Hyejoo answered, sitting in her bed with her back against the wall, Chaewon's head in her lap. 

"I agree with Heejin," Haseul piped up. "But at the same time I don't wanna get up." The girls murmured their agreements with her. 

"I dunno, I need to move," Yerim said, hopping out of bed. "I'll go grab cereal from the dining hall and try to find something to do." 

"I'm coming with!" Yeojin called, sliding down the ladder of her top bunk and following Yerim out the door. Everyone thanked the girls and fifteen minutes later, they returned. 

They handed out little cups of cereal to everyone as well as a big pile of thread. 

"What's that?" Sooyoung asked. 

"We went to the art shack because we might find something there and counselor Chaeyoung gave us string for friendship bracelets," Yerim explained. 

"Does anyone know how to make them?" Hyunjin asked. 

"I do! But I don't know if I can explain it well..." Yerim mumbled. 

"Oh, don't worry guys, I know," Haseul answered, sitting up from the floor and picking up some string. "I work in an after school program for elementary school students and the program is so broke that this is just about the only activity we have." 

"Alright, I trust Haseul's explanation," Jinsoul spoke. Vivi smiled proudly at her girlfriend as everyone leaned forward, listening to Haseul's explanation. Everyone said it made sense, and Vivi gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Told you you're good at stuff," Vivi mumbled in Haseul's ear, and Haseul returned the kiss before shyly looking away. 

"Ask me if you need any help!" She cheered. 

Yeojin and Yerim climbed up to Yeojin's bed to make some, and Chaewon and Hyejoo stayed in their positions on Hyejoo's bed, making matching ones for each other (the one Chaewon was making for Hyejoo was all black, of course). 

Since this wasn't their cabin Jungeun and Jinsoul didn't have a bed of their own to relax on so they sat down on the floor in the space underneath the window, propping their legs up on the bottom of Hyejoo's bed. 

"Do you remember what Haseul just said?" Jinsoul whispered. 

Jungeun snorted and shrugged. "Sorta," she whispered back, quietly reexplaining. 

"That seems kind of right," Jinsoul spoke with a nod, the two girls focusing in on the bracelets. 

"This is so childish but somehow so fun," Jungeun said. 

Jinsoul giggled. "I know, right? Friendship bracelets...who knew? Anyways, who are you making yours for?" 

"You, duh." 

"But it's a friendship bracelet! Not a girlfriendship bracelet!" 

"But you're my friend and my girlfriend. You know, that's how relationships are supposed to be." 

Jinsoul hummed and smiled. "That's true." The two fell silent but each trying to look over at the other's handy work before they pushed them away. It was a surprise, after all. 

"At least tell me what color it is," Jungeun groaned. 

"It's a secret! I mean, you're not telling me what color mine is." 

Jungeun sighed. "True." 

Finally, Jungeun turned to Jinsoul. "I finished mine." 

"Hold on, one more stitch...okay I'm done too!" 

"Alright, should we exchange them?"

Jinsoul nodded. "Let's close our eyes, put our palms out, and put them in each other's palms. 

"Awfully dramatic, but okay." 

The couple chuckled and shut their eyes, counting to three and putting the bracelets in each other's hands. Both smiled and peered at them excitedly. 

"Blue, my favorite color! Ugh, yours is so good!" Jinsoul whined. "Mine is basically just all ugly knots." 

"Mine has ugly knots too! And yours is...charming. And my favorite color too!" Jungeun answered, holding up the bright red bracelet to the light

"So you're not denying I suck at friendship bracelet making." 

"I like that it's different!" Jungeun cried. Jinsoul chuckled at her and held out her wrist. 

"Come on, help me put mine on," Jinsoul mumbled, and Jungeun delicately helped her put it on. Jinsoul did the same for her, and the girls looked at the bracelets on their wrists, side by side. 

"It's like I'll always have a little piece of you with me," Jungeun mumbled so just Jinsoul could hear. 

"Cheesy," Jinsoul groaned, but gave her a kiss on the cheek anyways. 

~~~~~~~~~~

By this point, Heejin had already crawled over into Hyunjin's bed, Heejin snuggled into Hyunjin's shoulder. When Heejin was coming over she had brought a pile of thread up into Hyunjin's bed, and now they were deciding how to divide it up. 

"I have an idea," Heejin said with a sly grin. Hyunjin smiled back; she always liked that look on Heejin's face. 

"What is it bun?" 

"What if we made it like a game? Whoever can make the most bracelets wins." 

Hyunjin grinned. "I'm down. What are the rules?" 

"Hm...we'll count them up at dinnertime," Heejin started. 

"And the loser has to bring the winner dinner in bed," Hyunjin added. "Plus we have to wear all of each other's bracelets. Even if there are a ton." 

"Agreed," Heejin said with a smile. The two girls picked up thread and tied them into the starting position. 

"One, two, three!" They spoke simoultaneously, and the game was on. 

~~~~~~~~~~

With Chaewon over in Hyejoo's bed, being in a different cabin, Sooyoung and Jiwoo had decided to steal hers. Both of the girls were laying down in the strange bed, facing each other and slowly working on their friendship bracelets for each other. Most of the other girls had finished their first ones but (other than Haseul and Vivi's) they had all looked really bad, so they were taking their time on each other's. After all, at least hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of people would see these bracelets on their wrists online. 

They locked eyes through the threads they twisted together and smiled. They were making exactly matching ones with both of their favorite colors, burgundy and peach, to wear always. Hopefully they would last; Yerim and Yeojin swore counselor Chaeyoung said she had one from her first year of camp as a ten year old. If not, Sooyoung and Jiwoo promised to keep them in a special spot forever, no matter how quickly they fell off. 

Sooyoung looked over at Jiwoo's pretty concentrated face and felt her heart melt. It was over two weeks since her and Jiwoo got together and she wasn't bored in the slightest, in fact, she was even more into her. She almost didn't want to spend time with anyone else, and she sure as hell didn't know how her heart was going to handle it when camp ended. 

These sixteen days together felt like forever and a minute all at once but in Sooyoung's heart it felt like the perfect amount of times to start feeling...too much. She knew. She knew it was too much too fast but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but realize she was in love with Jiwoo. 

"Done!" Jiwoo cheered in her adorable, sweet voice and Sooyoung felt herself fall even deeper; every word and touch from Jiwoo meant another step down the ladder deeper into love. 

"Gimme one more second," Sooyoung mumbled, finishing it off. "Done too." 

Jiwoo gasped and Sooyoung smiled; both of their bracelets looked really good, almost professional even. 

"Let's put it on!" Jiwoo spoke excitedly. 

"Let me do it," Sooyoung softly answered and Jiwoo held out her delicate wrist. Testing to make sure her skin could breath but it wouldn't fall off, Sooyoung tied it tightly on. And after Jiwoo did the same, her pretty small fingers skitting across Sooyoung's skin. 

Once they were on Jiwoo reached for Sooyoung's hand and Sooyoung interlaced their fingers, the bracelets brushing against each other. 

"I wish I could take a picture," Jiwoo said softly, her voice full of disappointment. 

"Me too." 

Jiwoo hummed and snuggled closer and Sooyoung wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, deep in thought. Looking down at Jiwoo's face, she really didn't think she could help herself any longer. 

"Sooyoungie? I have something to tell you..." 

Sooyoung looked at her with surprise. "What is it baby?" 

"I...I hope you don't think this is too soon but I wanna tell you before camp ends, so bad...I...I love you." 

Sooyoung took in a breath and slowly smiled. 

"I was just about to tell you that," she answered. 

"Really?" Jiwoo squeaked excitedly, bouncing on Chaewon's bed. 

"Yeah. I love you too Jiwoo." 

Jiwoo squealed and squeezed Sooyoung tightly to her, Sooyoung laughing in her grip. This day could not have been any more perfect. 


	27. Teen Dance

During dinnertime, counselor Nayeon approached the girls. 

"Tonight's the teen dance! It's everyone's favorite activity. You guys should come along!" 

"Is it like... a school dance?" Hyejoo asked with a grimace. She had been to one dance at her middle school and the fourty five minutes she'd stayed had been hell. Although, maybe it wouldn't be so bad now that she actually had a date. 

"Well, technically the set up is the same but it's way more fun. Trust me, I was a camper once too. And the sixteen to eighteens love it too," Nayeon explained. 

The girls hummed and looked at each other. It sounded...okay, but usually the sixteen to eighteens knew what activities were fun. 

Haseul finally looked up at Nayeon and nodded. "Alright. We'll be there." 

Nayeon grinned. "Great ladies! See you at eight thirty by the bridge." 

~~~~~~~~~~

At eight thirty five the girls arrived at the bridge by the stream, with counselor Nayeon, and her campers already waiting for them. 

"Let's go!" Nayeon said, and lead the big group of girls up and around the woods, over to the seemingly abandoned cabin where they'd had the teen sing a long. The girls could already hear the bass pumping. 

The sixteen to eighteens entered first and Jinsoul grinned, gripping her girlfriend's wrist and tugging her in. 

The decor seemed like something out of a cheesy high school dance but it was so dark in there that it was hard to really tell. The only lights were flashing strobe lights, clearly very old, but still worked enough to be atmospheric (and somehow it was even better). There was water and some snacks in the corner, and through the flashing of the lights the girls could see counselor Jeongyeon DJing the even on her laptop. 

"Do you like this kind of thing?" Jungeun yelled over the music with a chuckle. 

Jinsoul shrugged and smiled. "I'm a cheerleader. This kind of thing is my job." 

That's why Jungeun didn't mind when Jinsoul pulled her closer to dance. Sooyoung and Jinsoul had brought a little makeup and glitter so the girls had gone wild, doing themselves up and wearing the nicest and funnest clothes they had brought. And Jungeun thought Jinsoul looked stunning, with her dark hair, tube top and denim skirt, blue glitter covering her eyelids and bare shoulders. 

Jinsoul giggled and turned around, pressing her back up against Jungeun and circling her hips. "Fuck," Jungeun mumbled, holding onto her perfect, perfect girlfriend's hips. 

"No! No grinding!" Nayeon suddenly yelled to the pair. Jungeun conjured up the worst death glare she could possibly muster but Jinsoul just smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. 

"Well," she spoke loudly. "It was worth a try." 

Meanwhile Jiwoo and Sooyoung had quickly entered the cabin as well, dancing like they knew how (because they sort of kind of did). No insecurity, no uncomfortableness lingered between them or around them, and their confidence was kind of infectious. 

Just then counselor Jeongyeon put on Say So by Doja Cat and Sooyoung and Jiwoo shared a sly smile. 

"Are we gonna do the dance?" Sooyoung asked. 

Jiwoo giggled loudly. "Of course we are!" 

So when it got to the right part of the song for the tik tok challenge the girls started, no shame on them, doing this dance like they had done it a million times, because they had. And to their surprise a circle started up around them, of the older girls and their friends and even counselor Nayeon watching with impressed eyes. Even when the tik tok part ended everyone watched and Sooyoung and Jiwoo shared a look, a look as they passed by each other on the floor. Sooyoung couldn't even imagine how fun this would be when they were older and could go to a real club together. 

"You two look like professionals!" One of the seventeen year olds yelled over the music. 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo shared a bright grin. "That's because we are!" 

But not everyone was so confident. In the corner of the cabin Hyejoo and Chaewon were cowering by the snacks, awkwardly bopping their heads along to the music. 

"I hate dances," Hyejoo admitted. 

"What?" Chaewon yelled over the music.

"I hate dances!" Hyejoo screamed.

"Me too," Chaewon answered very loudly. "My friends always drag me to the school ones. And at all the Bar Mitzvahs I went to this year I always hid in the bathroom during the dance part." 

"It's just too awkward," Hyejoo yelled. 

"Agreed," Chaewon answered. 

Chaewon reached over and held Hyejoo's hand and squeezed, understanding each other without question. 

"But...if they have a slow dance...do you wanna slow dance?" Hyejoo asked, her voice going up about five octaves at the end. 

Chaewon giggled and blushed, looking down at the floor. Even though her and Hyejoo were girlfriends now, romantic stuff still made her shy. "Yeah," she answered. 

Hyejoo watched her with a smile; Chaewon was wearing one of her usual pretty dresses and a pink lipstick borrowed from Jinsoul that just suited her so well she thought she would die. And Chaewon watched Hyejoo back, still wearing her usual all black oversized tees and doc martens but heavy dark eye makeup that Chaewon was kind of obsessed with. 

But the girls would not be allowed to linger off to the side for long. 

"Guys!" Yerim screamed, running over and tugging on Hyejoo's arm. 

"Yeah, what are you doing? This is a dance! Not a stand by the snacks!" Yeojin added, gripping Chaewon's arm. 

"I don't dance," Hyejoo said firmly. 

"Come on! Loosen up! Have fun!" Yeojin said, the pair trying to drag the new couple into the middle of the dance floor. 

"But I can't! I'm so awkward!" Chaewon loudly whined. 

"Me too," Hyejoo groaned. 

"We had to drag you guys in here in the first place. But we did it, and we're willing to drag you guys out to dance," Yerim spoke firmly. 

Chaewon and Hyejoo shared a look; maybe if they were together it wouldn't be so bad. 

"Fine," they spoke simoultaneously. They let Yerim and Yeojin drag them out into the dance floor, bopping to the music and brushing their hair out of their eyes. 

"You guys aren't half bad!" Yeojin said. 

"Really?" Chaewon asked with genuine surprise. 

"Yeah! Now let go and you'll be really good!" Yerim answered. 

So hesitantly, Chaewon and Hyejoo got more and more into the music, letting go further with every pulse of the beat. And finally, they were dancing. 

"This isn't nearly as terrible as I thought it would be!" Hyejoo shouted. 

"Same!" Chaewon answered. 

"We told you!" Yeojin and Yerim cried. 

Now that Chaewon and Hyejoo were dancing, Yeojin searched the room for more of her friends who weren't. Soon enough her eyes landed on Vivi. Although she didn't look uncomfortable like Chaewon and Hyejoo (in fact she looked pretty happy), Yeojin was not going to let anyone get out of dancing. So, she walked over to her friend. 

"What's up? Why aren't you dancing?" Yeojin yelled accusingly. 

Vivi just chuckled and Yeojin followed her line of sight to see Haseul dancing her little heart out in the middle of the dance floor. Immediately upon seeing Haseul dance she snorted. 

"Damn," Yeojin mumbled, turning her gaze to Vivi. But in her eyes all she could find was love, no teasing or embarrassment. 

"She's so bad. She's such a bad dancer," Vivi said affectionately. Yeojin laughed harder, more at Vivi's fondness than Haseul even (although Haseul was pretty hilarious). 

"Go dance with her," Yeojin said, just barely loud enough for Vivi to hear. 

Vivi grinned at the thirteen year old. "I think I will." And with that Vivi dipped into the crowd, tightly hugging her girlfriend and kissing her cheek. "I love you so much!" She called into her ear. 

Just as Vivi spoke the music switched, slowing down into a ballad. "This is the last song of the night!" Jeongyeon called to the crowd. 

Everyone made a disappointed noise but found partners to slow dance with, swaying to the music. 

Heejin and Hyunjin were dancing in a big group but immediately found each other, Heejin's hands on Hyunjin's shoulders and Hyunjin's on her waist. Pressed close together, Heejin rested her head on Hyunjin's shoulder and looked around at her friends, all of the couples and even Yeojin and Yerim holding onto each other and dancing, awkwardness fading as the song moved along. 

But Heejin quickly brought her attention back to the girl she had fallen for so hard, the girl who had changed her life. 

"It's so sweet," Heejin mumbled. 

"What is, this?" Hyunjin asked, almost in a whisper. 

"Yeah. And...and...it's so sweet, to be loved by you." 

Hyunjin smiled mischeviously. "Are you saying you know that I love you?" 

Heejin chuckled and pressed her face back into Hyunjin's shoulder. "Am I?" 

"You're right," Hyunjin whispered. 

"I love you too," Heejin grumbled shyly into Hyunjin's shoulder. 

Hyunjin giggled at her and Heejin looked up at her with shy, blushing cheeks. "Thank god you're so damn cute." 


	28. Twelve Girls Forever

"We should do something guys," Vivi whined, spread out like a starfish on her bed. It was after lunch and the girls were all just lazing around the cabin. They weren't exactly tired but a sense of sadness clouded over them. "We shouldn't waste our time. I mean, camp is over in a few-" 

"No no no no no!" Hyejoo cried, and Vivi fell silent. "Don't talk about it." 

Vivi sighed and the girls pouted. 

"Come on, Vivi's a little right," Haseul whined. "We shouldn't waste our time, and we should try to be less sad." 

"How?" Sooyoung spoke with a sigh. 

Yeojin sat up. "We could go pig out at the store." 

Yerim smiled. "You're a genius!" 

The other girls all voiced their agreements and slid out of bed, making their way down to the store. 

As soon as they arrived store counselor Jeongyeon put her face in her palms and the girls ravedged the snack sections, holding the multitudes of snacks in their arms. Once Hyunjin finished picking everything out, so much stuff she could barely carry it, all she had to do was flash her free store items pass won from the scavenger hunt and counselor Jeongyeon motioned her out. Heejin did the same, and other girls followed them. 

"Didn't you guys bring money?" Sooyoung asked, gathering up popsicles and bags of chips for her and Jiwoo to eat. 

"No way!" Yerim answered. 

"Well then why can you all just not pay?" Hyejoo asked angrily. 

"We won the scavenger hunt, remember?" Yeojin added with a smirk, going up to counselor Jeongyeon at the cash register and whipping out her pass. "We get everything free from the store." 

The four girls who didn't attend the scavenger hunt (Hyejoo, Chaewon, Sooyoung, and Jiwoo) gasped. 

"Can you guys share? Please?" Jiwoo said loudly as Hyejoo tried to pass her stuff off to Yerim. 

"Hell no!" Yeojin cried. 

"You guys shouldn't have been weird and just come," Jungeun added. 

"You all suck!" Jiwoo cried. Sooyoung and Chaewon pouted, and Hyejoo glared. 

"Shh," Haseul mumbled, taking all of the snacks out of the girl's hands with a wink and bringing them up to the cash register to treat them with her own pass. 

"You are too nice," Jeongyeon mumbled to the girl as Sooyoung, Chaewon, Jiwoo, and Hyejoo whispered their thanks to their unspoken leader. 

"That's my job!" Haseul answered, going back and forth between the store and the picnic tables outside for a few trips, to get everyone their things. 

Once they were all out there they split up, spending a few minutes wordlessly gorging on their snacks. Once everything was gone Chaewon and Hyejoo stayed chatting to themselves on the picnic bench, while Jinsoul, Jungeun, Hyunjin, and Heejin played ping pong at the table next to the store. Yeojin and Yerim went back inside to get even more snacks (which amazed all the girls; they couldn't have fit anything else in their stomachs). Sooyoung and Jiwoo, far too full to do much of anything, laid down on their backs in the grass, staring up at the sky. For once, Yeojin had been right: junk food really had cheered all of them up. 

Meanwhile, Vivi and Haseul were standing outside of the store cabin by the cashier's little window, looking at the walls. 

"It's so cool that people wrote all over this," Vivi mumbled. 

"Yeah," Haseul answered. They read the writing in sharpie that covered the outside, with names and initials, with dates going back almost fifty years, with doodles and inside jokes. Some of it was dirty, most of it was innocent, and the two shared a smile. They could feel how much this camp meant to so many people, not just them and the little group they had found. They didn't even need to say it; they both knew Camp Pink was a magical place. And judging by the walls, they weren't the first to experience this magic for themselves. 

Slowly the other girls started circling up around them, looking over the writing for themselves. 

"Oh my gosh," Hyunjin said with a chuckle, pointing to a particular set of writing. It was the names of counselor Mina and counselor Chaeyoung, together in a heart, with a date and the words 'love at camp pink forever' inside. It looked quite a few years old; they couldn't have written it in this year.

Counselor Jeongyeon, clearly bored since nobody had come to the store in a while, peered out of the window to look over the girls staring up the wall. "Whatcha looking at?" 

"Did counselor Mina and counselor Chaeyoung write this?" Yerim asked. Jeongyeon leaned over to look at what the girls were pointing at. 

"Oh yeah," Jeongyeon answered with a grin. 

"This year? But it looks too old..." Heejin mumbled. 

"No way. Our first year of camp." 

"Our?" Jinsoul cried. 

"Oh yeah. All of us counselors were campers too once, you know. We were the same age as you all our first year, or maybe a little bit younger." 

"And...they dated?" Chaewon shyly asked. 

Jeongyeon scoffed. "Come on girls, you know how it is. We all dated each other. Man, we're all still dating each other." 

"It's so sweet that you're all still together," Vivi said whistfully. 

"I know," Jeongyeon said, the usually tough counselor looking shyly down at the floor. "Same thing was true back when we were campers, that the counselors were campers once too, that had been dating forever. Relationships formed here are made to last, I guess." 

"Okay, okay, wait a minute....does every girl who comes to this camp like girls?" Yeojin asked. 

Jeongyeon laughed loudly. "You know what? I guess so." 

Everyone started to laugh loudly; the camp did not advertise itself as a camp for wlw, after all. 

"I mean, all of our old counselors liked girls...do you all like girls?" Jeongyeon asked. 

"Yup," Hyejoo firmly answered. 

"That's....that's crazy," Jeongyeon mumbled. 

"Wait a second...Jeongyeon, which one of the counselors is your girlfriend?" Jinsoul asked. 

"That is a secret I will not be sharing with you girls." 

"Come on, can we guess?" Yeojin whined. 

"No," Jeongyeon firmly answered. 

"Is it Na-" 

"Alright ladies, I have to go...reorganize the soda fridge!" Jeongyeon interrupted Jiwoo, moving away from the window and to the other end of the store. 

The girls sighed with defeat but continued looking over all of the different writing, smiling to themselves. 

Yerim suddenly gasped, and the girls turned to her. "We should write something!" she excitedly spoke. 

The other girls immediately agreed, chattering loudly about what to say. 

"Does anyone have a sharpie?" Sooyoung asked, and everyone shook their heads. 

"Jeongyeon!" Jiwoo called in her loud voice. 

"What?" She yelled back from the other side of the store. 

"Do you have a sharpie?" 

Jeongyeon walked back over. "Why would you need one?" 

"We wanna write on the wall too," Chaewon explained. 

Jeongyeon sighed, and she sounded geniunely sad. "I would totally let you guys but Jihyo told me not to let anyone. Apparently some parents complained about it..." 

"Oh come on," Yeojin whined. 

"We promise we'll never pester you about your girlfriend again," Jinsoul added. 

"Seriously guys, I want you to but Jihyo said no." 

The girls all pouted. "Fine," Haseul spoke, and they moved away from the cabin to go back to the picnic tables and eat their snacks. 

But a few moments later, the girls turned to see Jeongyeon stepping out of the store and locking it. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a little while. Don't do anything...stupid." She winked and stepped out onto the grass, a sharpie pen falling out of her pocket and onto the ground. 

With a big grin the girls all watched her go, and as soon as she was out of eyesight they ran to the pen and Yeojin picked it up. Loud chatter filled the group. 

"What should we write?" Yerim asked. 

"Who should write?" Sooyoung added. 

"Whoever has the neatest handwriting," Jungeun answered. Everyone looked around at each other, trying to remember seeing any of them write anything out. 

"Mine is okay..." Vivi hesitantly piped up. 

"Oh yeah! It is nice," Heejin said, and Yeojin handed Vivi the sharpie. 

"What should I say?" Vivi asked, uncapping it. 

The girls all looked at each other before Haseul turned to her girlfriend. "We trust you." 

"Really?" Vivi spoke with surprise. She hummed and thought of what to say before beginning to write on one of the few free spaces on the wall. 

A few minutes later she pulled away, smiling proudly at her work. The other girls bent down to look at her pretty, loopy handwriting on the wall, and Haseul read it out loud. 

"Jeon Heejin, Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul, Im Yeojin, Wong Vivi, Kim Jungeun, Jung Jinsoul, Choi Yerim, Ha Sooyoung, Kim Jiwoo, Park Chaewon, and Son Hyejoo, summer 2020! twelve best friends, twelve girls forever!" 

Vivi and Haseul shared a smile; none of the rest noticed Vivi write "Haseul I love you," in very tiny handwriting. 


	29. The Last Full Day

If yesterday had been kind of mopey, today was really mopey. It was their last full day of camp, and none of the girls quite knew how to process it. Yes they had tomorrow morning to say goodbye, but by the late afternoon all of them would be back in their parent's cars, going home. Really, it was devastating. After spending twenty four hours a day together for a whole month, they were so close that separating hurt. 

Really, all they could do was lay on the floor and think. They had all crammed into one cabin, just being tired and lazing around. 

"We should eat something," Heejin mumbled. Everyone was silent; nobody really had the energy to go up and get stuff from the store or cereal from the dining hall. 

"Come on Yerim, come on Yeojin," Jiwoo whined. "You two usually go get it." 

Both of them groaned simoultaneously. "I don't wanna," Yeojin whined back. 

"Usually I feel hyper especially if we've done nothing. But today I wanna do nothing," Yerim explained. 

Jungeun sighed and sat up, looking to her girlfriend. "Jinsoul, let's go get the cereal." 

"Mmh," Jinsoul answered, standing up as well. "I want a moment alone with you." The girls grabbed each other's hands and walked out, letting the cabin door gently shut behind them. 

The girls sat in mostly silence while they waited for Jungeun and Jinsoul to return, chatting in short and quiet conversations. They took a while to come back but when they finally did they passed out cereal to everyone, taking their seats back on the floor. Slowly everyone else followed, circling up on the floor. 

"This feels like when we play truth or dare!" Haseul said excitedly. 

"It was so awkward sometimes..." Hyejoo mumbled. 

"You should be grateful for it," Sooyoung said. "Would you and Chaewon even better together without it?" 

Chaewon and Hyejoo shared a sheepish smile. 

"Probably not..." Hyejoo admitted. 

"I did like the kissing," Chaewon said quietly. 

"Seriously, guys. I'm gonna miss you all so much," Haseul said. "School's gonna suck without you all." 

"I know. I don't know how I'll handle it," Vivi spoke sadly, resting her head on Haseul's shoulder. 

"You know...I feel like I've grown a lot here. Like...I know I'm not cool, of course. But I'm okay with it. I can be a dork and I'm not embarrassed about it any more." 

"Aww!" Jiwoo said, and Vivi kissed her girlfriend's cheek. 

"You know that's why I love you, right?" Vivi mumbled into Haseul's ear. 

"Of course," Haseul said confidently, rubbing Vivi's leg. "I mean, as dorky as I am I still got the world's cutest girl to be my girlfriend." 

Vivi snuggled into the crook of Haseul's shoulder and smiled at her. 

"You know, camp changed me too," Hyejoo spoke up, everyone looking at her with surprise. They hadn't thought she would share. "I thought I was gonna hate it here. Before coming I hated making new real friends and doing outside stuff. Now...now I guess I like making new friends. I mean, I liked making friends with all of you. And hanging out outside here at camp was fun. So, I guess I like that stuff now...sometimes." 

"Hyejoo!" Jiwoo cried affectionately, the girls scooting over to give the emo girl a big hug. Usually it wasn't her thing but she hugged them back, holding Chaewon tight last. 

"You know, I agree," Chaewon added, reaching for her girlfriend's hand and squeezing it. "I mean I had some friends back home, but not like this. Nothing like this. You're all my best friends for life." 

"And you know, we're more confident too. I would never have gone into the pool or sea to swim before this. But now I feel okay about it. I mean, plus, I don't know if I ever would have had the courage to tell Chaewon how I felt." 

"It took long enough already," Hyunjin mumbled. 

"Hey!" Chaewon whined. "Don't remind us." 

"I'm...I'm glad we've had these days anyways. Even if it wasn't enough," Hyejoo spoke softly to Chaewon. She deflated, scooting in closer to her girlfriend. 

"I know...I know," Chaewon answered, Hyejoo wrapping her arms around Chaewon's shoulder. 

"I guess if we're having a cheesy moment where we talk about how much we've grown and changed, I'll add mine," Heejin piped up. "I mean, I literally thought I was straight before coming here." 

Yeojin scoffed. "What?" Heejin whined. 

"Well, I mean, you wouldn't think that now with all of the making out you and Hyunjin do." 

Heejin blushed and Hyunjin grinned, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder. She cleared her throat. "Anyways....I really did think so. It's easy to realize I was wrong, now that I know. But camp changed all of that." Heejin tilted her head. "Well, Hyunjin changed all of that." 

Hyunjin gave a proud smile. "I'm pretty lucky, you know? This kind of thing doesn't really happen. Usually the straight girl you like just breaks your heart, doesn't suddenly realize she likes girls too as soon as she confesses. It's like..." She paused to share a smile with Heejin. "It's like out of a movie." 

"God you two are cheesy," Yeojin grumbled. 

"Like everyone else isn't! Why don't you make fun of them?" Heejin said. 

"Because you two are the cheesiest." 

"I would have to disagree," Hyunjin said firmly. Yeojin made a face and the two stuck out their tongues at each other. For a moment, the mood in the room was lifted, before everyone remembered what day it was and slunk back into their seats. 

"My turn!" Jiwoo cheered. "You know, I hate those boomer times that make fun of teenagers for liking our phones and spending lots of time on them. But like...it's been so fun not having it here at camp! I mean...I'm scared what my parents are going to say, but it's...it's been nice. Doing stuff in real life is fun. Plus, I can spend all that time with Sooyoung." 

"I'm sure we'll be as addicted as ever when we get back," Sooyoung said. 

"I mean, mostly so we can talk to each other!" Jiwoo defended herself. 

Sooyoung chuckled. "True. You know...it's been so much better because we can't put up a false image here. No time apart, no filters, you can't even really wear makeup or nice clothes here without messing them up or getting them dirty. I know this; I'm kind of internet famous. I know all about a fake image and it's really just nice to have a break from that. And in my break I found the best relationship ever." 

"Okay, I really agree with that. I think I couldn't have met someone as wonderful as Jinsoul in any other situation. Maybe it was a little fast..." 

"You two got together in five days," Hyunjin mumbled. 

"Okay, fine. Maybe it was a lot fast," Jungeun continued. "But that's camp. It's been so great, we didn't get together a day too soon." 

"Aww baby!" Jinsoul said, leaping over to hold her girlfriend and cover his face with kisses.

"What is with all this cheesyness!" Yeojin whined. 

"I think you're just jealous," Sooyoung grumbled. 

"You know I'm right guys-" 

Suddenly, Yeojin was interrupted by Yerim starting to sniffle. 

"Yerimmie, don't cry. We have skype and facetime and texting and instagram and we can even send letters," Jinsoul tried to comfort her younger friend but soon enough, their were tears in her eyes too. Everyone came closer to hug the two of them, disappointment settling in their hearts. 

"I just...I just...I'm just going to miss all of you so much!" Yerim sobbed loudly, the girls all gently rubbing her back. 

"We'll keep in contact, right? We have to all keep in contact," Heejin said. 

"Yeah! Let's make a big group chat," Haseul answered. 

"Write your numbers and social medias down for me and Sooyoung since we don't have them," Jiwoo said. Yerim and Jinsoul calmed down quickly and although they were still sniffling, everyone paused to write down their info, twelve pieces of paper for each girl, just in case they couldn't find each other's instagrams. 

Yeojin sighed deeply. "Okay, fine, fine, it's my turn to be cheesy, if I must. I'll miss you all, alright! I will. Even dorky Haseul and all you stupid lovey dovey couples. I'll especially miss counselor Jihyo because she's hot...but the rest of you too." 

"Aw Yeojin!" Jiwoo spoke, and the girls gave her yet another big group hug. Yeojin laughed into it and the girls all tackled each other to the floor, the mood brought up again for just a moment. 

But again that faded, sitting up and staring around at the circle, at their best friends (and possibly even girlfriends). It was sad but it was also another kind of a moment, like the beginning of a new era, all as practically brand new girls. 

"You know guys. It's so sad. But...we always have next summer, right?" Vivi tried. And slowly, everyone smiled. She was right. 


	30. Goodbye (For Now)

Even Jungeun and Jinsoul knew that they looked pretty pathetic. Both were sat in the grass nearby the parking lot, sitting between their suitcases and sobbing into each other's arms. 

"I promise..." Jinsoul choked out. "I promise I'm gonna facetime you every day!" 

"Me too," Jungeun cried. "I'm going to send you good morning texts and good night texts and good afternoon texts! Even if I'm in class!" 

"I don't care! I'll just read them anyways..." 

"And you have to send me lots of pictures!" 

"I'll send you a picture every day! I'll send ones when I'm eating...when I'm in class...when I'm at cheer practice." 

"Oh baby I bet you look so cute in your uniform...I wish I could see it in person!" Jungeun said loudly, spurring on a fresh wave of tears. 

"And I wish I could see you in your sports uniforms!" Jinsoul answered. "And...And I'll make you playlists!" 

"Oh god," Jungeun groaned, crying even more even just at the thought of sending romantic playlists." 

"Losers!" A voice suddenly cried. The tearful girls looked up to see Yeojin pointing and teasing. 

"I will literally kill you!" Jungeun screamed. For once even Yeojin looked scared and ran off. But maybe it did them some good. Both girls were smiling again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna miss you so much Jiwoo," Sooyoung mumbled into Jiwoo's skin, holding her as tight as she could. The two were waiting out in the parking lot together for their parents.

"Me too, me too," Jiwoo responded, gripping onto the back of Sooyoung's shirt. The pair reached forward to share a passionate kiss, holding each other as tightly as they could. Sooyoung reached and picked up Jiwoo, Jiwoo wrapping her legs around Sooyoung's waist as they refused to break their kiss. Ignoring the sound of a honking horn, they kissed as if the day would last forever. 

The honk repeated, much louder this time, and the two girls broke apart. They turned towards the source of the noise to see Jiwoo's parent's car parked right in front of where they were making out, Jiwoo's face turning bright red.

Jiwoo dislodged herself from Sooyoung as Sooyoung stared back at Jiwoo's parents wide eyes, cursing herself internally. 

"Uh, hi!" Jiwoo's dad spoke, sticking his head out of the car window. Jiwoo just grimaced back at him uncomfortably. 

"Glad to see you've made friends," Jiwoo's mother said with a little laugh. "Come on, hop in," she said, and Jiwoo went to go put her things in the trunk. 

She turned back towards Sooyoung and the couple shared a soft smile. 

"I'll miss you," Sooyoung mouthed. 

"Miss you too," Jiwoo responded, and got in the car to head home. 

"Hey mom?" Sooyoung overheard Jiwoo speak in a tiny voice. 

"What is it honey?" Her mother asked. 

"I....I dropped my phone in the lake." 

"You dropped your phone in the lake?" Both Jiwoo's parents cried simoultaneously. Sooyoung sighed, wishing her girlfriend good luck. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was so Haseul of Haseul to get picked up first, wasn't it? It was all Vivi could think about as she made the slow march down to the parking lot to get picked up. Of course Haseul's parents would be perfectly on time, robbing their of a more heartfelt goodbye. 

Maybe it was for the best though; instead of long drawn out sobbing there had just been her getting torn from their early morning cuddling, planting a kiss to her cheek with wet eyes. It broke Vivi just thinking about it. 

She stuffed her hands in her pockets but shot up, feeling a paper that hadn't been there yesterday. Slowly she unfolded the perfect little stationary, reading the letter, not knowing whether to cry or smile. 

"Vivi, 

Hi, it's Haseul. I'm sorry we didn't get a proper goodbye so I wrote you this. Now, I know I can be awkward sometimes but, gosh, Vivi, man, I love you half to death. I really can't wait to see you next summer. We better talk and text and do all that in the meantime but I really can't wait. I already miss you and love you even more than I did before. 

-Haseul." 

All Vivi could do was stare and pretend she wasn't crying. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyunjin, packing on the morning of your parents coming was a horrible plan," Heejin spoke with a sigh. Hyunjin and Heejin were trying to enjoy their last few minutes of camp before their parents came to pick them up, but now some of that time was wasted with Hyunjin's packing. 

"I didn't want to think about it," Hyunjin responded. Heejin sighed as Hyunjin aggressively stuffed clothes in her suitcase. 

"But now we're wasting our time together," Heejin whined. 

"Please, don't make this any harder," Hyunjin responded desperately, and Heejin fell silent. 

Hyunjin finally zipped up her suitcase and sat down on the bed next to Heejin, resting her hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss you so, so much," Hyunjin mumbled. Heejin repeated her sigh. 

"It's okay."

She reached up and cupped Hyunjin's cheek, and the pair shared a slow and passionate kiss. Hyunjin held Heejin's waist tight, as if by holding her there she would stay forever. 

They pulled away and Hyunjin's sighs fanned across Heejin's lips, resting their foreheads together. 

Suddenly, Jihyo pushed open the door to their cabin and Heejin and Hyunjin pulled away from each other. 

"Guys, your parents have been waiting here for twenty minutes!" Jihyo cried. Noticing how upset the two teens looked Jihyo calmed down. "I know it sucks for camp to end, but don't keep them waiting."

She left the cabin and Heejin and Hyunjin stood up, hand in hand. 

"Come back next year?" Heejin asked.

"Could I do anything else?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Chaewon and Hyejoo weren't really criers like the other girls. The two of them were just sitting in the gravel of the parking lot, facing each other, holding hands, wondering what the hell to see. What even was there to say at a time like this? 

"I'm sorry. I should have told you how I felt earlier. I wasted so many days just pining when we could have been like Jinsoul and Jungeun," Hyejoo said. 

Chaewon shook her head, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. "No, no, Hyejoo, don't blame yourself. It's as much my fault as yours. But...it is sad about all those days. I mean, at least we were friends but...." 

Hyejoo sighed. "At least we were friends." 

The two stared dejectedly at the floor before Hyejoo managed a little smile. Chaewon gave her a confused look. 

"What is it, Hyejoo?" 

"Chaewon...we always have next summer, you know? I know we want more now. But...there's always next summer." 

And slowly but surely, Chaewon managed a smile back. "You're right. You're so right. There's...there's always next summer." 

The two girls grinned at each other, running through their minds the past thirty days that had gone by. The best summer of their lives. In that moment, all they needed was a kiss to bring it all together. 

~~~~~~~~~~

On a bench by the parking lot, Yerim and Yeojin were sitting together. All of the other couples had abandoned them to spend their last few moments of camp with each other, leaving the girls by themselves. 

Both were sitting an awkward distance apart on the bench, pressing thoughts on their minds but neither wanting to say it. Yeojin sighed and leaned back against the bench. 

"This summer was great," she said sadly. Yerim nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun," Yerim responded with an awkward chuckle. She looked up at Yeojin but her face burned with shyness, quickly looking away. As soon as her eyes moved Yerim felt Yeojin's gaze on her, watching her in a way Yerim couldn't understand. 

"You're....you're....you're great, Yerim," Yeojin spoke, breathing out the words. 

Yerim laughed uncomfortably again. "You too." She didn't quite know what to make of Yeojin's words and their awkwardness. Things had never been weird between them before.

A car pulled up and honked at the two girls, and a woman who looked almost exactly like Yeojin stuck her head out of the window. 

"Honey!" She cheered. Yeojin rolled her eyes with embarrassment. 

"Let me just say goodbye," Yeojin responded, turning back to Yerim. Both of them stood up, eyes searching around awkwardly, before Yeojin slowly enveloped Yerim in a tight hug. 

Yeojin's tiny embrace still left Yerim feeling warm and safe and her heart broke at the thought of not seeing this girl for another year. Yeojin's lips brushed past her ears and she blushed bright red, looking down at her. 

"Yerim?" Yeojin whispered in her ear, a shockingly moment of seriousness.

"Yeah?" Yerim responded, butterflies building in her stomach. Yeojin looked up at her, expression uncharacteristically shy. But she finally looked away and sighed. 

"I-It's nothing. Have a good year," Yeojin spoke, grabbing her luggage and running towards her car. Yerim sighed and watched the vehicle drive away. All she could do was wonder what all of that meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and....that's it! Wow, holy shit. I really can't believe I've finished my first loona fic
> 
> First of all I want to thank everyone who read, left kudos, and especially commented on this story. That's what motivates me and keeps me going (and makes writing extra fun!!!). We just hit 300+ kudos which is amazing! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this story. Let me know what you thought of it!! 
> 
> Remember that poll asking what I should write next? Well, the results are in, and the hyewon medieval au won! The title page is already up on aff and it'll be up soon on ao3! I hope you all read and enjoy that story too!
> 
> Well, thank you all again so very much. Catch you on the next one! 
> 
> -RainbowDonkeys 


End file.
